Angel's Dice
by chop4tess
Summary: Yugi is a bullied teenager living alone with his ageing grandpa. When God sees Yugi's suffering he sends an angel called Yami to watch over Yugi. What God didn't plan on was Yami falling in love with Yugi. But romance between angels and mortals is forbidden. Now Yami must fight to stay with the one he loves. Yami x Yugi
1. Fateful encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Welcome to my story Angel's Dice. This story contains homosexual relationships so if that bothers you please leave now. This story has been edited as of June 2013.

Enjoy!

**Angel's dice**

Chapter one: Fateful Encounter

_Keep running, mustn't stop. Keep running_. My breath came in heavy panting gasps and my throat felt sore as if someone had been rubbing it with sandpaper. But I couldn't stop. Never stop. If I stop, they will get me. And no matter how much pain I'm in right now, they will make it ten times worse. My thighs burned and my legs felt weak and heavy. I tried telling myself that it was only little bit to go, until I was safe. I could hear them right behind me, their breath panting down my ear. I turned into a side ally and stumbled to a halt in dismay. He was there, the leader of the group. He gave me a toothy grin. I turned to run away but his cronies blocked my exit. They were great hulking boys who followed their leader without question. I turned back to the leader, my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hello Yugi."

My name's Yugi, I am seventeen years old and I live in Domino City in Japan. I go to Domino High school and I've been there for about three years now. I have no brothers or sisters and my parents died when I was very young. I'm told it was a car accident. My grandpa, my mother's father, took care of me from that day on. I love my grandpa. He's so funny and he always finds time to help me out with anything. My grandpa runs a card game shop and sells all the latest card games including Duel Monsters. I've never been very good at the game. I find it fascinating but I lose every duel I ever play. At first I enjoyed school. I was close friends with a boy in my class when his parents decided to move away and took Joey with them. Once Joey was gone, things started to get bad. The bully in school started to pick on me and I found it was just easier to give in to what ever he wanted. Then things went from bad to worse. He began to ask me for more money then I could give and he would get his followers to beat me if I didn't get the money. I wanted to tell my grandpa but he was old now, and I was afraid as to what the bullies would do to him if he tried to stop them. Rob was the bully's name. He was huge with an ugly face and an ugly personality. Everyone either feared him or was part of his gang. And he had decided to choose me as his next victim.

I was walking home from school when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Rob with four of his group walking towards me, smirking and cracking their knuckles. I didn't wait to see what they wanted, I turned and ran. I am short for my age and the goons soon began to catch up with me. I zigzagged and ran this way and that to try and get them off my tail. But they kept coming. Then they corned me in an alleyway.

"Why Yugi, why did you run from us? We only want to have a friendly little chat with you." Rob's grin grew wider as he stared at me. I was terrified. If Rob had been shouting it wouldn't have been as scary, but he spoke in a calm soft voice that spoke of pain to come. "Come on Yugi, answer me. Why did you run away?" Rob's voice dripped with sarcasm. I trembled but said nothing. Rob shook his head with a sigh. "I guess we have to teach him some manners boys." Rob's goons came closer laughing evilly. _Dear God_, I prayed, _help me_.

**-:-**

In the Kingdom of Heaven the peace and stillness was broken by a female angel as she raced towards a large two story house. Her brown hair flapped around her chin as her blue eyes darted this way and that. It was clear from her actions that she was looking for someone. Her plain white dress shone in the sunlight and her wings beat a steady rhythm against the air. "Yami, Yami, where are you?" The angle called as she flew around the house. God had told her that it was important for Yami to be found as soon as possible. "Yami," She called again.

"Over here Tea. What's wrong?" Another angel appeared, male this time with tricolour hair arranged in gravity defying spikes.

"Yami! At last! God wants to speak with you at once."

"Why, what's happened?"

"I don't know but he sounded very worried about something."

Yami nodded and, spreading his large white wings, followed Tea to the palace. They flew over houses and gardens more beautiful than anything on Earth, but neither Tea nor Yami stopped to enjoy the view. The palace soon came into view, resting on top of a hill overlooking the angel's city. The palace was huge with grand towers and sweeping gardens. Built of golden stone it seemed to glow in the sunlight as if alive. Angel guards stood in front of the massive iron gates armed with spears, which were more for decoration than for actual fighting, but they recognised Tea and Yami and did not stop them.

Yami flew down a wide hallway covered in paintings of Earth throughout the ages with Tea at his side before arriving at God's throne room. The throne room was a large square room made of white slabs of marble. The only decoration was the red carpet on the floor leading to God's mighty throne. God turned to look at them with a welcoming smile. Yami saw at once that there was something wrong. Although God smiled, his eyes showed worry. Crowded around him were several angels who helped with the day to day running of Heaven and the palace. Yami and Tea bowed before God and God stood up.

"Everyone, I must speak with Yami alone, please leave us." After giving Yami an odd look, Tea followed the other angels out of the throne room. God turned to Yami. "You may stand Yami. Don't worry you're not in trouble."

God waved his hand and a small visual portal opened showing a back ally with six people in it. One was standing separate from the others and the other four had encircled a smaller person between them. As Yami watched one of the four punched the smaller boy in the stomach causing the boy to double over in pain. Another punched the boy in the face throwing the boy to the ground. Yami felt anger rise at the appalling scene in front of him. _How could those boys do that to a boy smaller than themselves? There are four of them and only one of him._ One of the boys kicked the small boy sharply in the ribs, and although there was no sound, Yami could see the small boy cry out in pain; tears were glistening in his eyes. God waved his hand again and the image faded away.

"Yami, I want you to go to Earth and help the boy you saw being beaten up. You are to be his guardian until you feel he is strong enough to stand alone. Remember this, you can not stay on Earth for over a year otherwise you will begin to find it difficult to get back to my kingdom. The sins of the mortal world will affect your purity if you remain among humans for too long. If you stay for longer than two years you will not be able to return here until you die and your spirit is set free once again." God smiled gently, "so please finish your task before two years are up. I don't want to lose any of my angels."

"I remember my training, My Lord." Yami nodded.

"You must not speak of your true persona to the humans. They must never know you are an angel nor of your purpose on Earth. You know the law Yami; we cannot interfere with the free will of humans." God's voice was serious. Yami bowed once again.

"I understand God, I will make you proud." Yami said proudly. God nodded and smiled at Yami.

"I know you will, now go. The boy needs your help." Yami bowed and left the palace. Tea at once flew up to Yami to bombard him with questions. Yami just shook his head.

"I have to go now Tea. I have a mission to perform on Earth."

"A mission on Earth? How long will you be gone?" Tea gasped. Angels didn't often travel to Earth so Yami's mission must be something important.

"No more than a year Tea, now I really must go." Yami unfurled his wings and took off towards the mystic portal that would allow access to the human world.

**-:-**

"Ok, that's enough now boys." Rob walked to where I was cowering in the dirt and grabbed a fistful of hair. I yelped in pain, tears sliding down my face. "Come now Yugi be brave. All I want is the cash, that's all. I don't know why this is taking so long. It's really very simple."

"I, I don't have that much money." I gulped and sniffed. Rob eyed me for a second them laughed, loud and long.

"No money? You have loads of money. I've seen your fancy shop and its fancy games. Don't you try to pretend now that you don't have any money now."

"It's true Rob. I don't have that kind of money." I pleaded.

"Really? Well I guess your going to have to take it from your granddaddy aren't you?"

"What, s-steal?" I squeaked.

"Yeah," Rob put his face close to mine so I could smell the tobacco on his breath, "I want you to take it from your granddaddy. It's not as if it's not yours anyway."

"N-no I will not steal from my grandpa. Stealing is wrong." I tried to sound brave, I really did. Rob just glared at me.

"I don't think I heard you right, little Yugi." Rob's voice had gone dangerously soft. "I think I heard you say no, maybe you should correct me."

"I, I said no. I'm not g-going to steal for you Rob." I was terrified but the thought of stealing from my grandpa had given me a burst of courage.

"Ok kid, you asked for it."

Rob straitened up and nodded at his cronies. They nodded back with wide grins on their ugly faces. Before I could draw breath the tallest had pulled back his fist then punched me in the face. I cried out in pain but that only excited them. As the bullies started using me as a punch bag Rob watched with a smirk on his lips. A bully put his hand over my mouth to prevent anyone from hearing me. Not that anyone would care. One kicked me again in the ribs and a commanding voice sounded through the alleyway.

"Leave the boy alone." I jumped in surprise at the voice. I couldn't see who the owner of the voice was as he was standing behind me. The four bullies stopped what they were doing, turned towards the stranger in behind them and then glanced at their leader for orders.

Rob frowned, "Who the hell are you?"

"That is of no importance, let the boy go." The stranger said. His voice was deep and commanding. The sort of voice you found yourself obeying because it carried the weight of authority.

"Ha, you can try and stop us. Daisuke, Riko, lets show this upstart what happens to those who mess with us." My heart jumped in my chest. I had been glad at first for the stranger's offer of help, but now I was worried that I was going to get him killed.

As soon as the hand was taken away from my mouth I shouted, "Run, get away while you still can! I'm not worth it!"

"The boy's making some sense, huh? You should do as he says." Rob commented lightly. There was a pause then the stranger spoke again.

"Thank you for your concern young one, but I will be fine."

"Ha, that's what you think! You two carry on with what you're doing." Rob spoke to the two guys who still had a hold of me. "I'll handle this." Rob walked towards the stranger with two of the bullies following him. The remaining two bullies nodded and one pulled out a wicked looking knife. I screamed again but the bully clamped his hand over my mouth again. As I struggled pitifully I could hear Rob talking to the stranger in low menacing tones I didn't catch the words but I heard the stranger reply.

"Then let me show you your true self that the evil inside your heart has turned you into." I was confused, what did that mean? I didn't have time to figure it out as at that moment the bully cut my arm with the knife pulling it slowly through my skin. The pain was terrible; I screamed past the other bully's hand and jerked. The bullies laughed in delight seeing my blood and hearing my pain. Then as suddenly as it had happened, the knife left my arm and the weight of the bullies left me. I curled into a ball and was vaguely aware of the bullies shouting.

"What happened? Boss, are you ok?"

"Leave now, and never bother this boy again." The commanding voice of the stranger washed over me. Looking up I saw the two bullies running away and the others lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. I glanced up at the form of my saviour. He was a tall handsome man wearing a white jacket with gold trimming, a black sleeveless top, white trousers and black trainers. He looked rich and important. He wore a sliver chain with a gold upside-down pyramid on the end. Around his neck he wore a black collar. My breath hitched in my throat. _He looks just like me, only more handsome and taller_. His hair had the same gravity defying style that mine did and was also black and red with gold streaks. I wondered why he had bothered to help me. He looked at me, his bright violet eyes looking into mine. The stranger then walked up to me, a warm simile on his face.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and for some reason I felt safe with him.

"I, I think so." I tried to stand and fell down with a loud yelp. _That bully must have kicked me harder that I thought_, I thought to myself as I clutched my side. The stranger kneeled down next to me and reached out with his hand.

"May I see?" I hesitated then nodded. The stranger lifted my shirt and sucked in a breath sharply. I looked down to see the skin around my side cut and swollen. The stranger shook his head obviously angry. He reached out a touched the sore red area causing me to whimper.

"I'm sorry, its looks bad. Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"No. If I go to a hospital then they will call my grandpa. I don't want him to know about this." The stranger frowned and shook his head.

"Why would you want to keep this from him? Don't you think that he will notice if you turn up at home like this?" The stranger ran his eyes down my various injuries. I knew that my skin was scraped and bleeding, and I could feel my left side swelling rapidly. I looked up at the stranger feeling fresh tears form in my eyes.

"I can't let my grandpa see me like this. He might do something stupid. Those bullies would hurt him badly." The stranger sighed. I tried to stop myself from crying but the sobs forced their way out of my throat. The stranger watched me his gaze gentle and I wished I could act more like my age instead of like a ten year old.

"Boy, what is your name?"

"My name's Yugi and I am not a boy, I'm seventeen." I saw the stranger's eyes widen. I knew what he was thinking. _He is seventeen? He looked closer to fifteen_; or words to that effect. I looked up at my saviour.

"Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"I'm Yami. I helped you because I thought that what those boys were doing to you was terrible and immoral and that I should help in anyway to free you from their crimes." I nodded, not knowing why but trusting the stranger. "Yugi, do you have some medical supplies at your house? Maybe we could go there and tend to your wounds?" I hesitated for a moment. Although this guy had helped me I had no idea who he was and I had always been told not to bring strangers home. But there was something about this guy that made me feel safe. Somehow, I knew with total certainty that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Yes, that could work. We have a medical kit in the bathroom." I took a deep breath and flinched as pain shot up my side.

"Good, although I really think you should go to hospital." Yami sounded concerned. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've had to deal with injuries like this." I explained. Yami looked horrified and at once I wished I hadn't said anything.

"You have suffered a great deal." Yami murmured gently and for some reason I didn't think he was just talking about the beatings. I felt my face flush. There was no way this guy could know about my parents.

"We all suffer; it's a part of life." I tried to stand but I fell down with a yelp of pain. Yami rushed to my aid and helped me to my feet. As I leaned against him I felt very strange. A sudden rush of heat passed through me and as it left I realised I wasn't hurting as much anymore. I frowned at Yami in confusion but he just smiled at me.

"So where do you live? I confess I haven't been in this city for long so I don't know my way around yet." Yami was still smiling. I put the peculiar feeling down to momentary madness and pushed it away.

"It's not far, take a left down here." I pointed out and we walked away side by side. I had no idea where my saviour had come from but I was glad that he had appeared. He was still very much a mystery though, and I was determined to find out more about him.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	2. Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter two of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter two: Second Meeting

Yami and I arrived at my house to find a note on the door telling me that my grandpa had gone out to buy some food. I felt a little guilty for feeling so relieved that my grandfather wasn't home to see me in this state. I opened the door with my set of keys and let the two of us in. I caught a glance of myself in the hallway mirror and pulled a face. My school uniform was filthy and there was a nasty bruise coming up on my cheek. I had cut my lip at some point and dried blood covered my chin. I was still feeling a little stiff but not nearly as bad as I thought I would feel. It was a mystery.

"This is a very nice house." Yami commented looking around in interest.

"Thank you, my grandpa runs the game shop through there." I pointed at the door at the end of the hallway. "I help out on weekends and in the evenings."

"I would like to meet your grandfather." Yami commented. I gave him a funny look. Why did he want to meet my grandfather? Was he some kind of con man? If so, this was one hell of a set up. Yami noticed my staring and returned my gaze with his own. "Where do you keep the medical kit you mentioned?"

"It's upstairs in the bathroom." I pulled away from Yami and made my way up the stairs, leaning on the stair rail. Yami hovered behind me but didn't reach out for me again for which I was grateful. I never liked relying on other people for anything and I wanted to at least climb the stairs on my own. Yami followed me to the bathroom where I opened the cabinet and took out the white plastic box with a red plus sign on the front.

"Here, let me," Yami took the box gently from me and opened the clasp. "Sit down and take off your shirt." Yami said and I found myself obeying before I even had time to think about it. I shrugged my jacket onto the bathroom floor but paused before I removed my shirt. Was I really going to strip half naked in front of a guy I just met? Yami noticed my hesitation and smiled at me. "Relax Yugi; I am your friend I promise."

"Ok," I bit my lip and removed my shirt. I expected to see the same angry red swelling around my ribs that I saw before but for some reason the skin looked much better. I poked the area where the bully had kicked me but only felt slight pain. "How, how did this happen?" I gasped staring at myself in disbelief.

"Is something wrong Yugi?"

"It's healed! How can it be healed already?" I looked up at Yami but he was frowning in puzzlement.

"Perhaps you were not as badly hurt as you first thought?"

"No, I saw the wounds. You saw then too right?" I looked at Yami then back down to where the wounds should have been. I was sure that my ribs had been more swollen. "I don't understand it."

"There are some things in this world that we will never understand." Yami said cryptically. I glanced at Yami suspiciously before I slowly sat down on the edge of the bath. _This has been a very weird day, _I thought to myself. Yami took out the antiseptic and a pad of cotton wool and knelt down in front of me. The antiseptic stung against the open cuts but I refused to make a sound. I didn't want Yami to think I was weak, even though he had already witnessed me getting my ass handed to me.

I avoided Yami's gaze as he tended to my injuries with a gentleness that made my heart ache for some reason. Other than my grandpa, I couldn't think of anyone who had treated me so gently. I shivered as Yami gently ran the cotton wool over the cuts on my side where the bully had kicked me. Only one of the cuts was bleeding and the skin was mostly clean anyway.

Yami reached out and took my face in his long fingers as he cleaned the dried blood off my chin and lip. I flinched when the antiseptic touched my spilt lip and Yami shot me an apologetic look. Once the blood was cleaned up Yami selected a new piece of cotton wool and started on my face, cleaning the dirt away. As he worked I found myself staring at him. Now he was closer I could see there were some differences between our faces. His eyes were more slanted than mine and there were flecks of crimson in their violet depths. His face was more angular as well, with sharper cheek bones and a firmer jaw. His nose was narrow and straight whereas mine turned up at the end. Yami had long dark eyelashes that brushed against the skin under his eyes when he blinked. Suddenly I found myself eye-to-eye with him as Yami caught me staring. I felt my cheeks heat up and averted my gaze somewhat pointlessly. Yami only chuckled and released my chin to take my hands.

I watched as his strong hands and fine long fingers took mine and started cleaning the blood and dirt out of the scraps I had gotten while on the ground. These cuts were pretty small, nothing more than grazes, but I knew how quickly cuts could become infected. Already the skin was red and puffy.

Sooner than I thought my wounds had been cleaned and plasters applied to the bigger cuts. All things considered, I was in much better shape that I thought I would be. As I pulled my shirt back on Yami packed the box back up and threw the bloodied cotton wool into the bin. I watched him from under my eyelashes as he worked. I saw the muscles under his shirt shift as he moved. Yami was clearly strong although his build was slim. He was so my type it wasn't even funny. I quickly banished those thoughts before they could get me in trouble.

"Thank you for all your help today, I appreciate it." I sounded so lame. Yami however, beamed at me as he placed the medical box back in its proper place.

"You are welcome, Yugi." There was an awkward pause where Yami and I just stared at each other. I felt my face heat up and quickly shifted my gaze to the tiled floor.

"My grandpa will be home soon so if you have somewhere you need to be…" I trailed off uncertainly. It almost sounded like I was trying to get rid of him.

"Would you like me to wait with you until your grandfather returns?" Yami asked gently. That Yami would offer that was sweet but also a little weird. I gave him a slightly strained smile.

"That's ok I can look after myself."

"Very well," Yami nodded and turned to leave. I followed him to the front door where he paused to look back at me. "If you ever need me Yugi, any time of day or night, just whistle for me and I shall appear." With that peculiar message, Yami turned and left. I shut the door slowly behind him turning his words over in my head. If said by anyone else those words could have been creepy but I couldn't shake the total conviction that Yami meant me no harm.

"Yugi, you are going soft in the head." I muttered to myself before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat.

**-:-**

Yami sat on a park bench his eyes closed as he communicated with God to give Him and update on his progress. The link required great concentration so it was easier to sit down and be still while he and God conversed in this manner. The conversation took place entirely inside his head so none of the people walking past gave him a second glance.

"How did your first day go?" God asked, his voice echoing inside Yami's head.

"Well I think. I saved him once but I think he needs a constant presence to keep him safe. But I can't just storm into his house and say I'm staying." Yami said thoughtfully inside his mind.

"You'll just have to win his trust. Here, the mortals' call that a credit card, it will buy you anything you require during your stay on Earth. Use it to find yourself somewhere to live where you can accommodate Yugi as well should the need rise." Yami felt a sudden weight in his left pocket and he took out a piece of blue coloured plastic with numbers stamped on it in silver. A hologram of a bird in flight flashed in the evening light. Yami frowned, wondering why he should need to have a place for Yugi to stay when Yugi already had somewhere to live.

"God, do you know something I don't?" Yami asked. God laughed loudly.

"That's the whole point of being God."

**-:-**

When my grandpa returned home I told him that I had borrowed a bike from a boy at school and then the brakes had stopped working. The end result was me crashing into a small wall which threw me across the road. My grandpa, Solomon Moto, gave me a look which told me that he didn't really believe me, but he didn't argue over it. We ate pasta for dinner, my grandfather was a great cook, and then my grandfather went to watch Big Brother on the TV. I went to my room try and finish my homework.

I sighed heavily, it was no good, I just kept thinking about Yami. His face was imprinted in my mind. I put down the maths homework that I was trying to do and I walked to my bed and drew out a blue notebook from under my pillow. I opened the book to reveal many cartoon-like drawings inside. As I flicked through them, I wondered why I couldn't be as good at my other subjects as I was at art. The drawings at first were mainly of my favourite duel monsters but further on they became of epic heroes fighting battles. There was always a good and bad side, and the good always won. I sometimes added beautiful girls with the good guys but I was pretty sure I was gay as female beauty never meant much to me. Sure I've had a few crushes on girls, but they all fizzled out pretty quickly. Yami however, his face was holding me captive.

I selected a new page and began to draw him. I did a full body portrait, including Yami's strange necklace. First the picture was simple, just Yami. But, it was almost as if a force took over my hand and began to draw. Without realising it I had drawn Yami as a warrior dressed in red and black with a cape, sword and two roses. I raised my eyebrows. _That's different_. Usually I just made up my characters; this was the first time that I had used a real person as the centre of my art work. Sighing, I replaced the notebook in its hiding place and got ready for bed.

**-:-**

That morning I woke late and had to hurry my shower and rush to school without eating breakfast. As I half walked half ran to school, I wondered if Rob would be there. He had looked pretty bad yesterday. With a sinking feeling I realised that I had left my money at home. I didn't want the money for anything, but if Rob was there, it was just too bad to think about. I arrived just as the bell was going and I joined the line filling slowly into the school. I didn't see Rob, but I was on the lookout anyway.

In my math class the teacher complained that I wasn't paying attention and that wasn't exactly a good way to improve my grades. I blushed and looked down at the table as the class laughed at me. The teacher called for order and continued with his lesson. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. I hadn't seen hind or hair of Rob and this did nothing for my nerves. I was constantly expecting to see him appearing around the corner or lurking in the bathroom waiting for me.

After school I was walking home when I heard a commotion ahead. My stomach flipped. It was a group of sixth-former kids, and they were infamous. I didn't have any way to escape them so I kept going trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Look at what we've got here then." I flinched; _they have seen me, great_.

"Well, looks like a kid to me. Hey, got any money on you kid?"

"No." I tried to get past but the biggest stepped out in front of me with a smirk.

"Come on kid, you gotta have something on your person, right?"

"No, I don't please let me pass." The group laughed loudly except for one with white hair sticking up in directions who was watching me with narrowed eyes. The leader looked down at me with a bigger smirk.

"Well, I think you're lying."

"Leave him alone, do you seriously think that he'll have any money after being stripped of it by Rob?" I glanced in surprise at the white haired boy. All I knew about him was that his name was Bakura, and he was a bully. _Why is he sticking his neck out for me_?

"What's up Bakura? It's not like you to speak against me."

"Just leave the kid. He's a waste of time. We can get better pickings elsewhere." The leader raised an eyebrow, but Bakura didn't flinch. After a pause the leader shrugged and turned back to me.

"You're lucky that Bakura's in a good mood. Get moving squirt." I didn't hesitate. I walked away quickly shooting Bakura a thankful glance which caused him to just huff. Once I was a block away from the trouble makers, I stopped for a rest.

"Don't hold it against him for hanging around with those guys. He's really a nice guy." I jumped and looked over my shoulder. It was Yami, the last person I expected to see. He was still wearing his suit but it was more rumpled this time. He was also still wearing his strange upside down pyramid necklace. He smiled at me, and I felt rather weak.

"How do you know he's nice? I know he helped me and all but…" I trailed off wondering if that sounded mean.

"He has a kind heart, it just takes someone to make him realise it."

"Who?"

"His hikari; his light; his other half or his partner if you will," Yami elaborated.

"Partner, you mean like a romantic partner?"

"Yes, Bakura met a sweet innocent youth who looks similar to himself and this youth, by the name of Ryo, is teaching Bakura to love. It's taking time however, but today is an example of this bond taking form." Yami smiled a little wistfully. I knew a Ryo, a quiet boy in my class, but I wasn't sure if Yami was talking about the same person or not.

"How do you know this, I mean I doubt that Bakura is transmitting his love life over the radio for people to hear." Yami stiffened and looked extremely uncomfortable. I frowned, _why should that make him uncomfortable_?

"It's hard to explain. Just look at it this way, I know Ryo quite well and I know to a certain extent about his, relationship, with Bakura." I frowned, some how that wasn't quite adding up. I decided to pass it off for now, but I was going to get to the bottom of this. "So, did you tell your grandfather about your injuries?" Now it was my turn to be corned. I didn't want to lie to Yami, but I also didn't want to tell him the truth and get another lecture from him.

"I told him about my injuries and he understands. He promised me not to take any action though." Yami looked closely at me for a minute and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"You're a bad liar Yugi."

"What, I didn't lie to you! Well maybe a bit." I blushed under Yami's heavy stare.

"Don't make it worse by saying you didn't lie when you did. I don't like liars and I'm hurt to think that you feel the need to lie to me Hikari."

"Hikari? Why did you call me hikari?" I asked curious but also glad for a topic change.

"Huh, oh just a slip of the tongue, nothing important." It was Yami's turn to blush and I thought it made him look very cute.

"Didn't you just tell me that a hikari is someone's light, other half and partner?" I asked with a smile my grandfather would have called cheeky.

"Yes, but when I used it I wasn't calling you my light or partner or anything." Yami looked away and I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why can't I be your hikari? I don't really think that the whole partner thing would work, but I don't mind you calling me hikari." I blushed, feeling like I had just told Yami that I wanted to be his boyfriend. I had only just met the guy but he was making my heart flip in my chest like no one had done before.

"You, you don't mind?" Yami asked me and I laughed shaking my head.

"Would I have said that you could me hikari if I didn't like it?" Yami chuckled, I loved his laugh. It was warm and reminded me of a warm breeze on a summer's day.

"I guess not, hikari. Just so you know we don't have to be partners because I call you my hikari. We can just stay as friends." Yami smiled and for a moment I thought being more than friends wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Ok, no worries then."

"Very well then my little hikari." I blushed at that; it seemed funny for Yami to call me his 'little hikari', kinda cute really. I had said the bit about being his partner for Yami's benefit. In reality I would have loved to be his partner, I could just imagine Yami as my boyfriend. As soon as this thought crossed my mind I blushed._ How could I be imagining Yami as my boyfriend when I had only met him a day ago_?

"Why are you blushing hikari?"

"Oh, n-nothing Yami, I was just thinking about something."

"Really, what were you thinking about?" I glanced at Yami and I was surprised to see a smirk on his face. Yami hadn't struck me as the type who smirked, but it did look good on him. He was also looking at me in a funny way. I don't know how to describe it, just different.

"Well, I was just, you know, thinking. It was nothing important."

"You're lying again Yugi, lights shouldn't lie." _How the heck does he always know when I'm lying? It's damn annoying_. I thought to myself.

"Well I have lots of homework to do, and stuff. Right well, ok then." I said feeling embarrassed. Yami raised an eyebrow and the smirk grew but he shrugged.

"Ok then hikari, maybe you'll tell me later."

"Yeah, maybe later," I lied, thinking, _not for a long time yet if I get my way_. I was bright red; I could feel the heat from my cheeks. The fact that I was blushing just made the situation so much worse. I had an uncanny feeling that Yami could read my mind and I really didn't want him to know that was going round my head at this point.

"Can I help with your homework? I'm quite knowledgeable." Yami offered changing the topic. I was surprised to say the least, but why not, he can't do any harm.

"Sure, let's go to my house again. Unless you have some place we can go?" I had no idea why I said that, it just came out. Of course he would have somewhere to sleep. _Why do I want to go to his place? Oh gods what's happening to me?_ I felt like I was under some sort of spell.

"Let's just go to your house for now." _'For now' huh, well that's a new one_. Nodding, I began walking in the direction to my home with Yami in tow.

**-:-**

At Yugi's house Yugi was working on his maths homework with Yami sitting on his bed watching Yugi work. Yami wondered why Yugi always came home and didn't seem to go out with anybody. It could be a touchy subject though and Yami had spent the past five minutes trying to think of a way of asking Yugi about it without insulting him. Yugi glanced at Yami who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yami, do you know much maths?"

"Huh, oh sorry hikari I wasn't listning. What did you say?" Yami shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you knew any maths, I'm no good maths just like with everything else."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're good at something."

"Hmm, not really I've never been very good at school." Yugi looked really upset and Yami wanted to say something flash and funny to improve Yugi's mood but his brain was refusing to work. Yugi turned back to his maths and Yami sighed. How could he help Yugi if he couldn't think of anything to say? All that popped into his head were silly cheesy lines that were more likely to make Yugi feel worse than better.

"There must be something you can do; no one has no talents at all." Yugi sighed and dropped his pencil. He hadn't been getting anywhere with his maths anyway.

"There's nothing I'm good at, I'm too short for sports and I'm no good in school. Now please just drop it." Yami pouted, this sounded like a bully talking to him. How could someone get such a negative view on themselves? Yami leaned back against the pillows and put his hands behind his head under the pillow. Yami's hand came into contact with a notebook under the pillow and he pulled it out in surprise. As Yami looked at the notebook he wondered if he could open it or if it was private. You didn't hide any old notebook under your pillow you usually hid things of importance to you, or if you didn't want anyone to see it. Glancing at Yugi, Yami saw that he was still absorbed in his maths. Yami looked at the notebook then back at Yugi again. Would Yugi mind? Could he open it? Would it be an invasion of privacy? After battle with his morals for a while, Yami decided that it couldn't hurt to take a quick look. If it was a dairy then he would replace it at once and not mention it to Yugi.

Yami opened the notebook and almost gasped. It was filed with beautiful pictures of strange people or monsters dressed in weird clothing. It sparked a memory deep inside him but it was gone before Yami could grasp it. It was the detail that held Yami staring. The characters looked alive; they had sparkles in their eyes and shadows making them seem 3-D. Further on there were pictures that Yugi seemed to have dreamt up himself. They were of heroes fighting in battles sometimes with a pretty girl in the background. As Yami looked through the notebook enthralled, he came to a picture of himself. Yami couldn't help but smile at how Yugi had drawn him, as some kind of warrior with roses and a sword.

Yami was so absorbed in the notebook he didn't notice Yugi look round at him. Yugi coloured up as he saw what Yami was looking at. Then he got angry. _How dare Yami just nose around my personal stuff? He didn't even ask if he could look at it. That notebook could have been private! _Yugi stood up walked over to Yami with a face like thunder. Yami glanced up at saw Yugi staring at him angrily.

"That's mine." Yugi snatched the book away from Yami. Yami would have been angry at the show of violence but he just felt guilty that he had opened the book without asking first.

"Yugi, I just found it under the pillow. I should have asked first, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should have asked. What if it was private?! Do you think that I hide notebooks under my pillows for fun?" Yami flinched. He knew that he had done wrong but Yugi seemed to be overreacting.

"Yugi I'm sorry but I didn't think that you would be this passionate about it. I'll go now." Yami got up and picked up his jacket. Yugi didn't look at Yami while he put on his jacket and walked to the door.

"Oh by the way, I think those drawings are the best I've seen in a long time. You do have talent; you just need the confidence to show it." Yami left the room and walked down the stairs and paused outside the front door. Yugi didn't run down the stairs after him, nor did Yugi call him back. Sighing Yami left Yugi's house and walked down the street.

Yugi sat in his room in a state of shock. He didn't mean to yell at Yami like that, he didn't mean to hurt him. While Yami had been walking away Yugi wanted to call him back or run after him shouting his name begging for forgiveness. Yugi had found his feet glued to the floor, and his voice seemed to stop working. _Why did I go off like that? It's only a notebook._ Yugi thought to himself. Then Yugi remembered the picture that he had drawn of Yami inside it. _That's no excuse, I shouldn't have yelled at him._ Yugi stood in thought for a moment longer then mentally shook himself and ran downstairs and out into the street. Yugi looked in every direction but saw no sign of Yami. Yugi sighed unhappily. _Now I've done it. The best friend I've had in years and I yell at him and chase him away. Some friend I am_. A stray tear rolled down Yugi's cheek as he turned to go back into the house.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	3. Don't cry for me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter three of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter three: Don't Cry for Me

"Yugi, can you give me a hand in the shop if you've finished your homework." I glanced up at the sound of my grandpa's voice. Solomon had been working in the shop when Yami and I had come home so I just told him that I would be working on my homework if he needed me. I hadn't mentioned Yami and if the look Yami had given me was any indication he hadn't thought highly of that. Not that it mattered anymore. I doubt I will ever see Yami again.

"Yugi, why are you crying? What's happened, my boy?" my grandfather exclaimed hurrying to my side.

"I, I've just lost the best friend ever, and it's my fault." I sobbed feeling stupid and pathetic.

"What do you mean Yugi? Is this about Joey?"

"No, I found someone else, but I got angry for no reason and now I can't say that I'm sorry." I broke down into tears, taking huge gulping sobs. My grandfather hurried to close the shop then sat me down in the living room with a cup of tea. I sipped the hot drink feeling the hot liquid slide down my throat.

"Now, tell me everything."

I told my grandfather the truth of what happened to me yesterday with the bullies. He didn't say anything but his eyes darkened with anger as I told him what the bullies wanted from me and how they hurt me when I refused. He listened as I told him of how Yami saved me and took me home to care for my wounds. My grandfather asked to see my ribs and he scowled as I lifted my shirt up. The wounds were already healing well but I could tell they still caused my grandfather worry.

Once the talking started it seemed I couldn't stop. I told my grandfather how I felt safe with Yami and how much our growing friendship meant to me. I stopped short of telling my grandfather I had a crush on Yami. I had no idea how my grandfather would react to that and I felt too fragile to face any kind of rejection.

After I was done talking my grandfather took me into his arms and hugged me tight. He didn't say a word and I was grateful for that. I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed in the scent of his aftershave. It was warm and familiar and I relaxed into his hug. The late start and the constant nervous worry over Rob at school caught up with me in a rush of tiredness. I found my eyelids dropping despite the early hour and I barely stiffed a yawn. My grandfather pulled back gazing at me with wise old eyes.

"I know it seems like the end of the world right now Yugi, but I promise things are going to get better." My grandfather sounded so sure I almost believed it myself. I nodded and yawned again. "I know you had a bad night last night so how about you head off for bed?" Going to bed sounded like a really good idea right now. I nodded again without saying anything. My grandfather stood up, pulling me up with him, and ushered me to my room. I changed into my nightclothes and crawled into bed, my grandfather tucking me in like he used to when I was very young.

"Will you be ok Yugi?"

"Yes, thank you gramps, I'm feeling really tired so I'll just go to sleep." I smiled and my grandpa nodded.

"Ok my boy, just call if you need anything." Grandpa left the room turning off the light after him. I felt terrible. It was as if someone had opened a hole in my chest and was pouring a freezing liquid into it. I curled up under the bedclothes but I still wasn't warm. I missed Yami, so much. I never really realised how much of an impact he had had on me in the few days of knowing each other. I'd only known him for two days, yet I felt as if I'd known him my whole life. Being apart was like a part of myself was missing. A sob rose in my throat and fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

I couldn't remember anything about my mother or my father. Grandpa told me that they were nice people who looked out for others before themselves. He had even shown me pictures of them. He had ones of my mother as a child, as my grandpa was my mother's father, and of my parents as teenagers. He had picture of their wedding day and the first few months of my life that I spent with them. I don't really miss them, I had never known them. Yet, it was at times like this that I realised how much I had lost.

Whenever grandpa talked about them, I wished that I could have known them. Tears poured down my cheeks as I cried my heart out. I wanted my parents, I wanted Yami. I wanted a real family, like other people have. No one really realises how important their parents are. Because I had never known mine and because I had no brothers or sisters I was always lonely. Joey had left the country, and now Yami had left. I gripped the sheets as I cried. I just felt so alone and lost, yes there was grandpa, but it wasn't enough. I wanted a family, friends and I was domed to never have any of these things. Then I remembered what Yami had once said to me yesterday: _"If you ever need me Yugi, any time of day or night, just whistle for me and I shall appear."_

Well I needed him now more than ever, so I took a breath and tried to whistle. It didn't work at first, but I finally got something close to a whistle after five minutes of trying. Nothing happened. I doubted that he even heard me. Pushing my head into my pillow new sobs wracked my body. The wounds from when I had been beaten up still hurt, and now they were hurting more than ever. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me pulling me close. I just thought that it was my grandpa who had heard me crying. I sobbed in those arms for a while. The person began to rock me backwards and forwards singing softly. It didn't sound like my grandpa. I looked up to see Yami's face looking back at me, his face full of sadness to see me crying.

"Yami…"

"Sshh, go to sleep little hikari." He started singing again and my eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Yami still held me in his arms with my head against his chest. Slowly I began to fall asleep and all the worries and unhappiness flowed out of me. I was left feeling peaceful and calm.

"Yami, I'm sorry." I whispered softly as I slipped into my dreams.

When Solomon came to check on his grandson later that night before he went to bed, he found Yugi fast asleep.

**-:-**

When I woke up in the morning, I at first had no idea what had happened the night before. Then it all came back in a rush; the argument and the singing. Had it been Yami? The more I tried to remember, the more the memory slipped away from me. It was like trying to hold water in your hands. I sighed and glanced at the clock; then did a double take.

"Aaahhh, I'm late for school!" The clock read 9:30am and school started at 9:00am. I groaned loudly. I couldn't go to school now: it would take at least 10 minutes to run there and I still needed to have a shower. Sighing I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Yugi, is that you?"

"Yes grandpa, how come you didn't wake me? I'm way too late for school to bother going now."

"I thought that you would need some sleep after last night, so I rang the school and told them that you were feeling unwell and wouldn't be able to make it today." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Grandpa was the last person who I would have thought to let me have the day off school.

"Did you want to go back to sleep? There's no need for you to be awake. You still look tired." My grandfather looked worried, clearly remembering my little episode last night.

"Ok grandpa." I trudged back to my room and closed the door. I was quite tired actually. So I slipped under the covers and soon drifted back to sleep with Yami's face printed on my mind.

**-:-**

Yami yawned hugely stretching his arms above his head, sighing he looked up at the ceiling. He felt warm and comfortable under the sheets and couldn't be bothered to get up just yet. Sunlight poured in through the window and birds calling could just about be heard above the daily roar of traffic in the streets below. _Earth is a very strange place_, Yami thought to himself. He couldn't remember anything about his time on Earth when he was human. He had once asked God why, and God told him that he didn't need to know his past. All he needed to know was that he was a good person, fully deserving of his place in heaven as one of the top angels. Yami had accepted that then, but now in the midst of normal humans again, Yami wondered what he'd done. Why was he special? Who was he? Did he have a family? Questions buzzed around his head like angry bees but no answers were given to him.

_What should I tell Yugi if he asks me about my past? I can't keep on lying like I am; it's wrong._ Yami sighed. He would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. Images of Yugi crying suddenly flooded his head and Yami flinched. _Poor Yugi, he had been so sad, I hope he's better today_. With that thought Yami got out of bed and dressed. While Yugi had been at school Yami had gone out and brought himself some new clothes as his suit was starting to get a bit rumpled and dirty. Yami put on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top.

Yami had never worn black before except for his black shirt. Angels didn't tend to wear black as a rule, usually wearing white, sky blue or gold. Angels only had three ranks; there were the ordinary angels, then Guardian angels and lastly Arch-angels. The ranks didn't have any particular differences; the only main difference was that only Guardian angels were sent to Earth on missions. Yami didn't know why, nor did he really worry about it. It was God's will.

Yami left the flat that he had rented and walked off down the street. Mortals were really funny when it came to paying for things. They either used paper or bits of plastic, they rarely used coins which were the only form of mortal money that Yami really understood. Yami had given the land lady one such pieces of plastic, the same one God had given him before, and she had nodded and said, "That will be fine thank you darling."

How was a piece of plastic 'fine' for a room? Yami glanced at the people walking past him without much interest. Mortals were really quite boring. Only a few truly expressed themselves, others just or wore what other people in their group did. How weird was that? Yami's thoughts once again turned to Yugi as he wondered along Domino's many streets. Would Yugi be in school? Yami didn't know much about mortal school. Yugi always complained that they set too much homework, Yami wondered why this was so. If the teachers were good then surely there was no need for this 'homework'? Yami had long since given up trying to understand it all.

As Yami wandered aimlessly Yugi had gotten out of bed and showered. After eating breakfast Yugi went into the shop that was connected to his house.

"Do you need any help in here grandpa?"

"No thanks my boy, but you could go out and do some shopping for your old grandpa." Yugi tutted as his grandpa tried, and failed, to do the puppy-dog eyes that Yugi had long since mastered.

"Ok grandpa, anything in particular that you want?" Solomon reached behind him and picked up an official looking list.

"I need you to pick up an order from that new company that we're looking at. They dropped it off at the post office instead of bringing it here. Could you bring it here for me?"

"Sure grandpa, it will be nice to walk to the post office on a day like today." Grandpa nodded smiling. _How lucky am I to have Yugi as a grandson. He is always ready to help me, even on his day off_. Yugi took the list and walked towards the post office.

**-:-**

Yami stopped outside the Domino post office. _This looks interesting_; he mused and stepped inside pausing to hold the door open for a lady with a pushchair and two elderly ladies. All of them smiled at him and one of the ladies turned to her friend.

"Isn't it nice to find a young man with manners? In my day they wouldn't dream of not opening a door for a girl."

"I agree Mable, its so refreshing to meet a nice young man once in a while." Yami couldn't help but smile at the old ladies, mortals were really funny things.

**-:-**

The post office was only a five minute walk from my house so I got there pretty quickly. I walked past two old ladies who were talking about 'young men these days'. Shrugging I walked into the post office. The interior was painted white making the office seem bigger than it actually was. The office was filled with light brown wooden shelves staked with books and paper. This was one of those post offices that sold everything from parcel tape to sweets. It also had something else in it that day.

"Yami!" Yami jumped in surprise and a few people gave me odd looks making me blush.

"Yugi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I glanced at Yami who was looking at me in the mist of confusion. I giggled.

"Hello to you to." Yami laughed, his rich voice filling the post office and gaining us a few more dirty looks.

"I'm sorry hikari, but you were the last person I was expecting to see today. Not that I'm disappointed." Yami winked, and I almost blushed again.

"My grandpa phoned the school to say that I was sick and wouldn't be going today. I'm fine though, I just slept in really late." Yami's concerned frown melted away and he gave me his award winning smile that turned my legs to jelly and made my heart pound. "Look, I need to apologise to you about last night. I was rude to you and I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologise Yugi. I was also in the wrong." Yami reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let us put that unfortunate situation in the past and dwell on it no more." I smiled as a great weight seemed to lift off my shoulders. I felt as though I might float away at any moment. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I remembered what I was doing in the post office in the first place.

"I have to pick up an order for the shop. Do you need to buy anything?"

"No, I was just looking around, looks like it's a long queue though." Yami glanced at the snaking queue leading to the cashier desks.

"The part I need is over there so I don't need to stand in the queue."

"That's lucky." I giggled again and led Yami to the pick-up booth where only two other people were waiting. Once I had given the lady the sheet of paper she disappeared then brought back a huge package. I gasped, wondering how I was supposed to carry that thing.

"I think your boyfriend had better carry this honey." The desk lady winked at me and I turned bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." Yami just smiled and reached out to take the package. "Oh, Yami you don't have to carry it."

"But I want to, besides the package is almost as big as you. I think I would find it easier to carry than you would hikari." I tried to stop Yami but he just picked up the box, and after giving the desk lady a wink, left the post office with me jabbering behind him. Yami then proceeded to carry the package all the way back my house for me. He really is the best friend a guy could ask for.

"I'm home grandpa!" I called holding the door open for Yami.

"Oh good, did you get the….who are you?" I giggled at the look of surprise on my grandpa's face when he saw Yami carrying the package he expected me to be carrying.

"This is Yami grandpa, the friend I told you about." I knew my grandfather would recognise the name from last night. My grandfather looked surprised to see Yami so soon after our argument but he also looked pleased to see him.

"Oh, well any friend of my Yugi's is a friend of mine. Welcome to the game shop, my name's Solomon Moto." My grandfather held out a hand. Yami put the box down to shake my grandfather's hand.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Moto."

"Oh no you can call me Solomon my boy." My grandpa chuckled.

"Ok, Solomon. You have a very nice shop, but what are these?" Grandpa's eyes went wide as he saw Yami pick up a Duel Monsters pack.

"You don't know Duel Monsters? Have you been living under a rock or something?!" My grandfather exclaimed making me laugh.

"Are they popular?" Yami asked turning the pack of cards over in clear fascination.

"Popular, they are just the most internationally played game ever!" I giggled as grandpa slapped his head at the thought that someone didn't know what Duel Monsters was. Yami smiled.

"I'm sorry but I've been, er, working so I haven't been into the latest things much."

"That's a shame. Hey, I could teach you how to play if you want."

"That would be nice thank you. For now though I was thinking of taking Yugi out if he's not needed. Seeing as he has the day off." I blushed again staring at Yami in surprise. _Did he just ask me out on a date?_

"Sure, that's no problem at all. You can leave the package on the desk I'll deal with it later. You two have fun." My grandpa smiled I wondered if he was up to something. Since when did my grandpa let me have the day off school and a day off working in the store? Yami glanced at me with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go Yugi?"

"Er, yeah, sure," I smiled feeling a little confused. Yami smiled again and led the way out of the shop into the bright sunlight.

As the door closed behind them Solomon kept looking at the spot where Yami and his grandson had been standing before. "What a nice boy, I'm glad the two of them have made up again. I wonder if this friend will stay. Yugi can't take losing another friend like what happened with Joey."

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	4. Don't leave me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter four of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Four: Don't Leave Me

I took Yami all around the scenic places of Domino City. Yami loved it all, acting almost child-like when he spotted something shiny. I laughed at Yami's actions loving every minute of it. _Yami's a special person. He's not like other people; he seems to radiate happiness and calmness. It's impossible to be in a bad mood around him._ I smiled at Yami as I thought this. Yami was looking at a pretty necklace in a shop window exclaiming at the rainbow colours it gave off. Yami then glanced up and caught me staring at him. I felt my face turn red but Yami only laughed. He took my hand pulled me away from the shop down the street. The way Yami's hand fit into mine, it was like we were made for each other. At the thought I rolled my eyes. All we needed was a sunset and this would be the perfect cheesy romantic scene straight from a low budget movie.

Later in the afternoon Yami and I went to a pizza place to eat. Yami so funny the way he tried to eat the pizza as he was a very polite and a dainty eater. But you couldn't eat a pizza that politely and defiantly not daintily. I was often in fits of laughter as Yami's attempts to eat the pizza ended up with tomato sauce all around his face. Yami pouted but I could tell he didn't really mind. Wiping the sauce of his chin Yami tried to eat his pizza in the same way I did.

After lunch I took Yami to the arcade and we played almost every game they had for hours. I couldn't remember a time when I'd had so much fun. Yami didn't know how to play any of the games at first but he learned fast. We took a break from gaming to sit in one of the cafés and drink milkshakes and watch the people around us.

As the sun was beginning to set, Yami and I had walked to the sea front to sit down and watch the waves come rolling up the beach. It was very peaceful with a light wind that picked up my hair and blew it gently around my face. "I hope your friends at school won't worry about where you are." I looked up in surprise at the question. Yami was still looking out over the ocean with a content look on his face.

"I-I don't have any friends at school." Yami turned to look at me in surprise.

"How come you don't have any friends?" I hunched my shoulders. I knew Yami would ask that question at some point. It was time to tell him about Joey.

"I did have this one good friend, his name was Joey. We used to hang out all the time goofing about and generally having a good time." I smiled as the memories came back to me.

*flashback*

"Hey Yug', want to go to the arcade toady?" A blond boy with bright hazel eyes walked up behind me after the school bell rang. I turned to the blond with a smile.

"Sure, why not. I'll beat you in Duel Monsters this time for sure!" I grinned and the blond laughed.

"Ha, that's not likely squirt!"

"Joey, don't call me that, all the bullies call me that." I frowned but Joey smiled at me and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but you know that I'm only joking with ya."

"I guess. You're such a goofball Joey!" Laughing together we left for the arcade. We spent the next three hours playing various games including Duel Monsters. I won one match and Joey won one. Tired out we began walking home through the park, Joey joking around the whole way and making me laugh as if I didn't have a car in the world. But Joey was good at that, at making me feel like everything was right with the world.

"See ya tomorrow Yug'!" Joey waved as we came to a fork in the road. Joey's house was to the left whereas I had to go right.

"Yeah I'll see you Joey, don't forget the homework this time!" I called as Joey started walking away.

"Yes mum!"

"Joey, I mean it you won't be copying mine tomorrow like you usually do!" Joey just waved over his shoulder as he continued to walk home.

*end flashback*

I smiled sadly at the memory while Yami watched me. "He sounds like a nice person, what happened?" Yami asked and I sighed, feeling an all too familiar tugging at my heart at the memory of my one true friend.

"He went away, far away."

*Flashback*

We were playing games at the arcade again when Joey dropped his bombshell. "Yug' there is something I have to tell you." Joey's voice sounded strange. I had never heard him sound so nervous before. Suddenly I had a bad feeling.

"What is it Joey? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Joey looked at the floor and scuffed his boots. My heart rate kicked up a notch. Joey was a lot of things but uncertain wasn't one of them.

"I-it's about us Yug'. I'm really sorry, I did try to talk them out it, but they wouldn't listen." Joey looked up at me his brown eyes pleading for me to understand.

"Who wouldn't listen, and what didn't they listen to?" I asked starting to panic.

"My-my parents; they want to move away to America at the end of the month when classes end for the summer." Joey hung his head while I gasped in horror. _My best and only friend, he's leaving?_

"Joey, the end of the month is only two weeks away. How come you didn't tell me earlier?" I asked feeling hurt.

"I didn't know what to say, we are never going to see each other again Yug' you know that right?" Joey said looking as miserable as I felt at that moment.

"Yeah, I guessed as much." I said sadly not looking at Joey. It felt like my whole world was falling down around me and I was helpless to stop it. _What will I do without you Joey?_

"Also, my parents want me to start coming home after school to help with the packing. I won't be able to come out with you as often. I'm so sorry Yug' I feel like I'm abandoning you." Joey admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"No Joey, you're not abandoning me. If your parents want to move then I guess there isn't much that you can do about it. I'm sorry to." Joey looked at me and I looked back with a clear unblinking gaze. It's not like Joey wanted to leave me like this. There was no need to dump my fears of being left alone on him. I sucked in a deep breath and refused to let my true feelings show. Joey glanced at his watch.

"I gotta go now Yug' I promised that I'll be back for five this afternoon and its ten to now." Joey sounded reluctant, as if he wanted me to try and talk him out of it. But what could I say?

"Yeah, you should go and help your parents. I think I'll stay here for a while longer." Joey nodded and with one last glance turned away from me and walked away without looking back, unable to see the unshed tears filling my eyes.

*end flashback*

"Yugi, I'm so sorry I had no idea about that. I didn't know that you had such a bad time."

"Yeah, well Joey just drifted away after that day. He left at the end of the month like he said he would and I haven't seen or heard from him since." I brushed away the fresh tears that had appeared in my eyes. Yami saw the tears and reached out and took me in his arms and held me tight. I blinked in surprise then settled into Yami's arms. "Just promise me one thing Yami, promise that you won't leave me. I wouldn't be able to take it." I whispered softly, pleading. I buried my face in Yami's chest and breathed in his scent.

"I can't promise that hikari." Yami sounded truly sorry. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying. I nodded against Yami's chest. Sitting up I sighed and looked out over the ocean again.

"I had better be going now; grandpa will be wondering were I am."

"Yes, it is late. I had better to back to my flat as well." There was an uncomfortable silence then I stood up.

"I can walk home by myself. Thank you for the lovely day Yami, I won't forget it." I turned and walked away. My feet felt like they weighed a ton each and my heart felt even heavier. Remembering Joey and how he left only brought my fears back to the forefront of my mind. I was scared everyone I loved would leave me. Just like my parents and Joey left me. Yami would leave and I would be alone again. How much longer could I relay on my grandfather being there for me? He was getting on although he looked good for his age. He was my only family left, without him I would be truly alone.

**-:-**

Yami felt a tugging in his heart that he didn't understand. He had a great wish to protect Yugi and be with him always. As he watched Yugi walk away, Yami wondered if it was even possible for him to stay with Yugi forever like he wanted. If it was his duty to protect Yugi, shouldn't he continue to protect him for ever?

"Yami," A voice called and Yami looked around in surprise until he realised that the voice was inside his head.

"God, is that you?" Yami asked out loud. There was no one around to hear him. To a normal human he would appear to be talking to himself. But Yami cared not what any human other than Yugi thought of him.

"Yes, Yami I want you to return to heaven for now. Your duties are pilling up." _What?_ Yami thought in shock, _God wants me back for mere duties? Other angels could do those as well as I could. It's not like I have that many_.

"I'm not going back yet God, Yugi needs me." Yami said stubbornly.

"Are you disobeying me?" Yami felt his heart thud in his chest. He knew the price for disobeying. Yugi's tear stained face flashed into his mind and Yami knew his decision.

"Yes." Silence echoed in Yami's head.

"Yami I want you to return to heaven now." God commanded. Yami shivered as he had to force his body not to obey.

"Why? Tell me why! I'm doing what you wanted and now you want me to stop? I've only been with Yugi for two days. I like Yugi and I want to be there for him! Why are you coming between that? I thought you supported friendships?" Yami almost screamed down the mental link he shared with God. A few people gave him strange looks before giving him a wide berth. He had never been this angry before. _How dare God try to take me away from Yugi! After all he's been though!_

"Yami you're getting too emotionally attached to Yugi, I can't have that. You're an angel remember? You have duties that come before Yugi." God sounded as if he were talking to a stubborn child who didn't want to go to bed.

"Shut up."

"What, what did you say to me?" God's voice was shocked and horrified. No one spoke to God like that.

"I said shut up! I don't want to hear it! So shut up and leave me alone!" Yami stood up his blood pumping as fear and anger coursed through his body.

"Yami, what's –"

"No! No more, I don't care what you think anymore!" Yami closed his eyes and made his hands into fists to block the communication with God. God tried to break through again but Yami persisted with throwing God out of his mind. After a brief struggle Yami felt the presence leave and his mind felt oddly empty. Then Yugi's face came rushing back and Yami jumped to his feet and ran down the street following Yugi's footsteps.

Back in heaven God sat back with a sigh. He was afraid of this happening. Yami and Yugi had gotten too close and now the most powerful force in the world was at work, one even He couldn't stop. Love.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	5. New orders

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter five of my story. This one is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Chapter 5: New Orders

I walked back home thinking about Yami. _He'll most likely leave me too, everybody does. I think I'm cursed. _I sighed heavily, _why did I have to get all the bad luck? My parents are dead, my grandpa is getting old, and I don't have any friends. _For a moment I felt like crying, but I didn't. What would people think if they saw me crying? Most likely that I was a little lost kid, they would try to ask me were my mother was, yadda, yadda. I let anger wash away my pain and baled my hand into fists inside my jacket. Life sucks, but my life seemed to suck the worst. Why did my parents have to die in that stupid car accident? Why isn't there anyone else besides my ageing grandfather who cares for me? Why does everyone in my life abandon me? My anger soon faded and I sighed heavily. I was never good at being angry at people; I was usually too busy being angry at myself.

I paused outside my grandfather's shop and gazed at it for a minute taking it in. I had lived here my whole life; I had never even been outside Domino City. Did I even want to go outside the city I grew up in? I snorted and shook my head. I doubt life in a different town would be any different than here. I pushed open the front door and went up to my room and shut my bedroom door before collapsing on my bed. My grandfather would most likely come in soon asking how my day went so I would lie, smile and say 'it was great' or 'fantastic' or maybe 'I can't wait to go out with Yami again'. It wouldn't be a lie exactly, but it wouldn't be the whole truth either. I reached under my pillow and took my notebook out and opened it at a new page and started to draw.

**-:-**

God sat back and rubbed His temples in annoyance. Yami had always been a bit of a loose cannon but he had never outright disobeyed an order before. God frowned and waved His hand at His viewing globe which lit up and showed Him the image of the boy Yugi walking home. God watched for a moment before waving His hand again and the image disappeared. _I can see what draws Yami to the boy but an order is an order. _God tapped a wooden staff on the floor and an angel opened the door and came before Him bowing.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Please fetch Malik and Seto, I need to see them." The angel bowed and hurried out of the room. God rubbed His chin thoughtfully before nodding. He knew that many of the angels respected Yami and looked up to him but Malik and Yami had had something of a rivalry for many years now. Malik was the obvious choice for what He was planning. Seto was steadfast loyal and there was no love lost between him and Yami, so God could trust him to keep things under control.

**-:-**

Malik was asleep when he heard someone knocking on his door. With a huge yawn he walked barefoot to the door and opened it. His wild spiky blond hair was ruffled by the light wind and his purple eyes were heavy with sleep.

"Malik you are summoned by God." Malik blinked wondering if he was still asleep and dreaming all of this. Malik was not one of God's favourites that was certain. He was only summoned when he had done something wrong, really wrong. Like the time he set one of the palace guard's coat on fire. It was an honest accident really.

"What does He want now? I haven't done anything wrong." Malik said grumpily wanting to go back to sleep.

"You will not speak of our Lord in such a manner!" The messenger angel spluttered in rage and Malik rolled his eyes. "If He wishes to see you then you must go to Him."

"So we are to be at His beck and call day and night?" Malik asked polity and the angel gave him dark look. Malik yawned again. "Ok fine, let me get dressed." Malik took his time finding his white trousers and shirt and pulling on his black shoes. If Malik had a choice he would dress only in black but had to make do with just black shoes instead. He ignored the messenger angel who tutted and tapped his foot. "Right, I'm ready to great His Holiness now." The angel paused then decided to ignore Malik's sarcasm and he left the room opening the front door and soaring into the skies. Malik sighed before unfurling his own white wings and following him. _Wonder what I did wrong this time? Heaven is so over rated. _

**-:-**

Malik stood outside the large doors that would led him into the chamber in which God resided. _Here goes nothing. _Malik knocked on the door three times and they opened slowly. Facing the door on a raised dais and sitting on a large golden throne was the man Himself. _Pompous windbag, _Malik thought to himself and schooled his features into a blank mask.

"Enter Malik." Malik walked forwards until he stood before the throne and bowed low. The doors shut behind him and Malik tried to ignore the trapped feeling he got whenever he was inside this room. It was then Malik saw Seto who was looking at him with unmasked disgust. Malik sneered back. He and Seto had never been buddies and that wasn't about to change now.

"Hello Malik, done something wrong again? Broken yet another rule? I didn't think there were any left to break." Seto asked with a smirk.

"Seto, one must never judge another on past habits, Malik is not here because he is in trouble. Indeed I have a job for him that, if successful, will wipe the slate clean and relieve him of any past transgressions."

"A job?" Now Malik's ears were pricked. If God wanted him to do the job then it must be the sort of job no other angel wanted. If it would 'wipe his slate clean' then it must be rather major.

"Yes, this is a job for the both of you." God ignored the death glares Malik and Seto threw at each other. "You will go to earth and bring Yami back to heaven with you." There was a charged silence while Seto and Malik stared at God.

"You want us to bring Yami back to heaven?" Seto asked in confusion.

"Can't you order him to return?" Malik asked a heart beat later.

"Yes to your first question and no to the second. Yami has refused to return from his assignment and I need the both of you to bring him back before the evils of the world poison his soul."

"Wait, back up a little, goody goody Yami is disobeying orders directly from You?" Malik asked in disbelief.

"Yes Malik that is what I said." Malik shut his mouth and glanced at Seto who was deep in thought.

"Sir, if I may ask...why does it require two of us to bring Yami back? Surely I can do it alone?" Seto asked. Malik rolled his eyes and God smiled gently at Seto.

"Confidence is good, overconfidence not so much. Yami is one of my most powerful angles and he may need some 'persuasion' before he agrees to return, if at all." God frowned and Malik and Seto exchanged glances again.

"So you want us to attack Yami? Are we to drag him back here if he refuses to come with us?" Malik asked slowly and God sighed heavily.

"Crude and to the point but yes, that is what I want you to do. If at all possible I want you to reason with Yami and ask him to come back, use force only if it is necessary. Now go and prepare yourselves, you will leave at dawn tomorrow. Tell no one of your assignment, only that you are going to Earth." God sat back in His throne in clear dismissal. Seto and Malik bowed before turning and leaving the room. The doors closed behind them.

"Can you believe it? I can't believe it! God just ordered us to attack Yami and drag him back to heaven! What the hell?"

"Don't curse Malik!" Seto snapped before sighing heavily. "It is true that this task is strange to say the least but God must have his reasons." Malik snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah whatever loyal dog, all I'm saying is that Yami may annoy a few lower class angels that try to push him around but he's never gone against God before. Something major must be going on." Malik chewed his lip ignoring the dark looks Seto sent him.

"There are no 'classes' in heaven. All angels are equal even if we have different positions and jobs within Heaven's gates."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, and maybe you'll believe it." Malik snorted and opened his wings as they reached the wide entrance to God's palace.

"Whatever, and Malik," Malik glanced at Seto with raised eyebrows; "If you ever call me a loyal dog again I may miss Yami and hit you by accident." With that said Seto unfurled his wings and took off into the sky. Malik snorted.

"Yeah good luck with that Mr. loyal dog," Malik smirked and soared into the air heading back to his house to go back to sleep.

**-:-**

Yami sat where he was for a long moment with his hands fisted in his hair before raising his head and sighing heavily. He knew he would be in big trouble now for disobeying God like he did. No one questioned God's word or His orders. That was the ultimate rule of heaven. God's word was final. Yet, Yami couldn't leave; Yugi still needed him. The look in his eyes when Yugi told him how Joey had left, Yami would hate himself for all eternity if he caused Yugi sadness like that.

Yami stood up and walked back to his flat deep in thought. _Will God contact me again? I wonder if he will send another angel to Earth. _Yami chewed his lip in thought as he walked along.

"Hannah, come on its time to go home!" Yami glanced up seeing a young woman with long blond hair and bright brown eyes smiling at a little girl with blond hair in pigtails.

"Coming mum," The little girl ran up to the woman and she swept her daughter into her arms laughing. Yami smiled as he watched the tender display of affection between mother and child. Humans were so different to angels; it was almost as if they were another species altogether. They hated, loved, cried and laughed in huge quantities; sometimes all in one day! Yami kept walking glancing at a group of drunken teenagers who were laughing and singing. He saw an old man sitting in a cardboard box wrapped up in a scruffy blanket; he saw a family of smiling people with a puppy bouncing around their feet. People were so vastly different here on Earth compared to the angels in heaven, yet Yami couldn't decide who was better off.

"Are we really better off were we are?" Yami whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room. Yami couldn't remember anything of his past life as a human; he didn't know who his parents were, if he had family or friends. Such questions had never been asked in heaven, they had no place in such paradise. However, being on Earth and seeing people in groups of friends or lovers kissing had suddenly shown Yami all the things he may have had and lost when his physical body perished.

Even though Yami could be seen and touched, he was not 'real' in the human sense of the word. His body died many years ago and now Yami was a powerful spirit with the ability to be seen by humans and interact with them. Yami could make himself as invisible as a breath of air if he wished. He could walk among the humans and even touch them without them being aware of his presence. True, some humans would notice him; people who were more in tune with the spirit world would sense his presence. _I wonder if Yugi would be able to sense me. _Yami smiled as he lay on his bed after pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair and pulling off his shoes and placing them neatly beside the bed.

Yami stared up at the ceiling thoughts buzzing around his head like angry bees in a hive. _I will see Yugi again tomorrow, if he wishes it. I would like to know more about his world and about him. _Yami smiled and turned on to his side and fell asleep. He had no idea what God was planning or that in the days to come everything he knew would crumble around him.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter six of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Reunions

I woke up Friday morning feeling like I just wanted to bury myself under the covers and never come back out. No doubt the bullies would be waiting for me at school and my absence yesterday would have been noticed. I sighed rolling onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder what Yami was up to. I groaned as I remembered last night. How could I have asked him to stay like that? He wasn't my boyfriend or anything. I licked my lips thinking that I would rather like to have Yami as my boyfriend. There was something about Yami that made me feel safe in a way I had never felt before. Well, when I was with Joey I used to feel safe but in a different kind of way. Joey was my first real friend whereas the feelings I had for Yami were different. I wanted to be with Yami all the time, I wanted to know what he was thinking and I wanted him to only look at me.

_Good grief I'm acting like a girl, _I thought to myself sitting up in bed. The sun was shining through my curtains and it looked like it was going to be a nice day. After a brief shower I dressed and shoved my books into my school bag. The teachers would have kept anything they handed out in class for me so I didn't have to worry about falling behind. I walked down stairs and smiled at my grandfather.

"Good morning grandpa." I yawned and my grandpa smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked glancing back at his newspaper as I sat down helping myself to cereal.

"Yes," I nodded pouring milk into my bowl and tucking in. I felt a gaze on me and I looked up to see my grandpa staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing," My grandpa shook his head, "Are you going to see Yami again today?" I blinked at my grandpa who smiled at me.

"Err, we haven't made any plans." _And I most likely scared him off yesterday with all my talk of staying with me._

"Well I think you should call him, you need to have friends at your age." My grandpa nodded and I rolled my eyes. My grandpa was always telling me to make friends, he didn't seem to realise how difficult that was for me.

"Sure thing grandpa," I said although I had no idea if Yami had a phone. I didn't even know where he lived. After finishing my breakfast I walked to towards my school thinking about Yami. I remembered how his violet eyes had sparkled whenever he saw something of interest. He seemed to have no real knowledge of the world and appeared to be so innocent. I snorted, Yami was most likely older than I was how could he be innocent? Yet there was a child-like quality to the things he did even though he also seemed so wise.

Then there was that dream I had that I was crying and he had held me close in his arms. I felt my face turn red with a fiery blush and I shook my head. I didn't even know if Yami swung that way and there was no way such a good looking guy would be single. There must be hordes of girls wanting to be his girlfriend even if only for a day. I didn't stand a chance.

I kicked a stone out of my path with a sigh. In truth I was very lonely. I wanted friends but ever since Joey left I had convinced myself not to get too close to people or expect too much from them because eventually they would leave. When I was with Joey I didn't need anyone else. It was him and me against the world and we loved every minute. Joey never did his homework and would always copy mine and I thought that was the way it would always be. We would go to university together and study together with Joey copying all my notes and stressing over exams and essay deadlines. I chuckled lightly before glancing around wondering if anyone had heard me. _Stop laughing to yourself Yugi otherwise people will think you're crazy, _I told myself.

Yami's face popped into my mind again and I frowned. Why was I thinking about him so much? I had only known him for four days. I paused mid-stride, _has it really only been four days since I met Yami? _I thought about it before nodding to myself. Four days since Rob and his gang had attacked me and Yami had saved me. It felt like a lot longer than that. I felt like I had known Yami all my life. Something about him drew me to him like a moth to a flame. _Yeah then the moth gets burned when it gets too close to the flame. _I snorted and continued walking. If I got too close to Yami, if I let him inside my heart I would get burned, just like the moth.

I reached the school grounds a few minutes before the bell rang. This was a good time to arrive because I could slip through the throngs of people and wait in the classroom for class to start without the fear that Rob would find me and drag me off to some dark corner to beat me up. Just as I was taking my seat the bell rang and I pulled out my books for the first class which was maths. I sighed and leaned back in my chair as other students pilled into the room talking loudly to their friends or texting on their mobiles. Some where texting and talking at the same time. A boy with white hair and soft chocolate eyes gave me a small smile before sitting down behind me and two seats across. I knew his name was Ryo but I had never spoken to him. Ryo usually hung out with the older boys and I was too scared to talk to him although he looked perfectly nice.

That's when I remembered something that Yami had said. Didn't he say that Bakura was going out with a guy called Ryo? I tilted my head to one side wondering if the Ryo I shared a class with was the same Ryo that was going out with the white haired devil. They certainly made an odd pairing. Ryo was known for being sweet and kind while Bakura was known for being mean and horrid. _Love is the strangest emotion, _I thought as my math teacher walked into the room.

"Settle down class. If I see that phone again Tristan its mine." My teacher threatened and the brunet boy blushed and shoved his phone into his bag. "That's better, now we have a student joining us for a while; I guess most of you know him since he used to live here." My ears pricked up at that. There had been a few students to move away in last few years and I wondered who it was who had come back. "You can come in now." The teacher called and the door opened.

I leaned forward along with the rest of the class as I tried to see who it was. Being shorter that everyone else in the room I couldn't see anything more than blond hair as the student walked into the room. There was an audible gasp and one of the students in front of me ducked down to whisper something to her friend and I got a clear view of the boy standing at the front of the class looking embarrassed. My jaw dropped and I stared at the boy wondering if this was all some strange dream and I was really back home in my bed. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes but it did nothing to dispel the image in front of me.

"Well introduce yourself then." The teacher said shortly and the boy turned hazel eyes to the class who were staring at him in open mouthed amazement. The few students who didn't know him were staring at him in open curiosity. The boy's eyes met mine and a familiar smile tugged up the corners of his mouth. A smile so familiar I thought I would cry with happiness. It had been so long since I had seen that smile.

"Hi everyone," the boy said his eyes leaving mine for a moment, "most of ya know me but for those who don't, my name is Joey Wheeler nice to meet ya!"

**-:-**

Malik couldn't help but stare at the hustle and bustle of the city before him. He hadn't been to Earth in years and it had changed so much. The last time he was down here the humans were still using horses and carts. The noise of all the cars was deafening. There were neon lights everywhere and so many people. Malik knew that the humans breed like rabbits but this was just amazing. _Where have all these people come from? Where do they all go? _Malik wondered eyeing a young couple whose only interest was each other. Malik pulled a face as they started kissing passionately; public displays of affection where never Malik's thing. He couldn't understand why they had to kiss right in front of everyone; like anyone else cared that they were a couple.

"Stop staring at everyone and help me." Seto snapped his blue eyes flashing and Malik rolled his eyes and turned back to Seto with a sigh.

"Why? It's not like anyone can see us." Seto had insisted that they use their magic to hide their forms while on Earth which Malik found to be a bore. What was the point of being among humans if they couldn't even see you? _Humans are so blind to the world around them, _Malik mused, _they walk around with their eyes shut. _Then again seeing as they were wearing their white uniforms maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. They would stand out like sore thumbs in this crowd of muted and dark colours. Seto was wearing all white and when the sun shone on his suit it was almost painful to look at. Malik was wearing his white trousers, shirt and jacket but he had black shoes on instead of the usual white ones. 

"We need to find Yami as soon as possible so we can get out of here." Seto said holding a crystal over a map of the city. The crystal was tied to a piece of string and would pinpoint the location of all angels on Earth. Since they and Yami were the only ones on Earth Seto knew that finding Yami wouldn't be very difficult. There were spells angels could do to hide themselves from each other but since Yami didn't know that they were here he wouldn't think to hide from them.

"What have you got against Earth and humans anyway?" Malik asked putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the blue sky. "You used to be a human remember?"

"My life as a human is of no importance to me." Seto said stiffly. Malik glanced him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? You really have no wish or feel the slightest bit of curiosity as to who you were when you were alive?" Malik couldn't believe it. Seto looked up from the map and glared at Malik.

"Of course not, God says we don't need to know about our pasts. I know I was a good enough to be accepted into God's Heaven and that's all that matters." Seto turned back to his map while Malik studied him for a moment. Seto's shoulders were stiff and his face closed off. Malik snorted and looked away. There was no way Seto didn't wonder about his past; Malik could see it in his face.

"Just because God says it doesn't make it right." Malik muttered and Seto glanced at him before looking back down at his map. Malik's talking had distracted him so he needed to do the spell all over again. Malik's words had affected him more than Seto was willing to admit. All he saw when he looked at humans was rage and greed. They fought for land, for wealth, for a husband or wife and didn't care who they trampled under their feet as long as they got what they wanted. The weak fell and the strong made fancy houses from their bodies. Seto never wanted to acknowledge that he was once part of that disgusting race so he did all he could to forget about it. Yet the more he fought to forget the more he thought about it. It was a depressing never ending circle.

"Ah there he is." Seto said as the crystal lit up and Malik walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. There were three bright white dots on the map. Two where very close together and the last one was a few blocks away and the light was much dimmer than the other two.

"How come our dots are brighter?" Malik asked, "Are we more powerful or something?" Malik smirked liking the idea that he was more powerful than Yami. He would have to rub that fact in Yami's face when they met later.

"No our lights are brighter because we are not hiding ourselves. Yami must be cloaking his body to appear human which also cloaks his powers to some extent." Seto took note of where Yami was before tucking the map into his jacket pocket. "Follow me," Seto opened his wings and took off into the sky with a whoosh. Malik glanced at a passer-by who had jumped at the sudden rush of wind and was peering at the wall in a confused manner. "Hurry up slow coach!" Seto shouted as the passer-by continued on her way. Malik sighed and opened his wings and took off into the sky.

**-:-**

I couldn't believe it, Joey was back! I stared at him all through math class and didn't hear a word the teacher said. When the bell rang I tried to talk to Joey but other students beat me too it and teacher held me back to lecture me on paying attention in class. After having to run to history class I didn't have time to talk with Joey and he was surrounded by students on the way to Physics too so I didn't get a chance to talk with him then either.

At lunch time I sat down in my usual corner and picked at my food. I didn't know how after almost a year of being gone Joey could just come back like he had never left. He had grown over the past eight months and his hair was longer too. But if Joey was coming back then why didn't he contact me? My mobile number was the same and I had an e-mail account which I checked on my grandpa's old computer. I had heard nothing form him, not even a hint that he was coming. I stabbed my fork into my slice of cold beef with a little more force then necessary scowling.

"I think its already dead pal." A voice said and I jumped glancing up. Joey was smiling at me with that guilty and tentative look on his face that he got after we'd had one of our rare arguments. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I had wanted to say so many things to him after he left but now he was standing in front of me I couldn't say anything at all. "Is this seat taken?" Joey asked nodding his head to the seat opposite me and I shook my head finding my voice at last.

"Um, no," I blinked as Joey sat down. There was an awkward silence before Joey took a deep breath.

"Look I understand if you're mad at me, hell I would be mad at me but I hope you understand that there was nothing I could do. My parents wanted to move away and nothing I said could change their minds." Joey poked his food and the action was so familiar to me I felt myself smiling.

"I'm not mad at you Joey, I'm just surprised. I mean, I never thought I would see you again." I smiled and Joey smiled back. A smile so familiar it made my heart ache. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed my blond friend until now.

"I didn't think I would be coming back either pal." Joey sighed and glanced at his untouched food. "Hey do you want to go outside? I'm not hungry." I nodded and Joey and I threw away our food and left the trays with the empty plates on the counter for the dinner ladies to take away. Joey and I walked side by side to our usual spot under a tree in the grounds outside the school and I couldn't stop smiling. Joey threw himself down on the grass while I sat beside him. "What are you smiling about?"

"You," I grinned, "You are just the same as I remember you. A little taller and wilder maybe," I glanced at his hair, "but still the same Joey."

"Of course I'm the same," Joey laughed ruffling my hair, "You didn't think I would turn into someone else did ya?" I glanced at him as I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I missed you loads Joey." I said quietly and Joey glanced at me then smiled softly.

"I know bud, I know. I missed you too." Joey chuckled, "I didn't like my new school at all. I was failing in everything because I didn't have your notes to copy." I laughed at that and Joey grinned sitting up and leaning against the tree. "I didn't have any real friends and I got into loads of fights. My parents thought it was a rebellion against moving but I just couldn't settle down there. I didn't like the new house, I didn't like the school even the mall was boring." Joey paused before continuing his story.

"I wanted to come back and live here in a rented apartment but I knew that my parents would never let me so I didn't bother asking them. Then about two months ago my dad asked me if I wanted to come back here. He said he could rent a place for me. It wouldn't be much, we don't have much money right now, but I could study here and go back home for holidays and such. I was amazed and I leapt at the chance to come back. It took weeks to sort the apartment out and change schools but I was glad to be coming back."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I asked unable to keep the hurt out of my voice. Joey gave me a guilty look and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry bud but until I actually arrived here yesterday I was expecting everything to fall through and I didn't want ya to get your hopes up. It was late when I arrived and after unpacking all my stuff I fell asleep. I meant to call ya honest I did." Joey looked pleading now; I had never liked that look on his face. It didn't suit Joey's strong personality to look pleading.

"It's ok Joey; I got one hell of a shock when I saw you this morning. I thought I was still dreaming!" I laughed and Joey laughed too.

"Why, do you dream of me often?" He asked grinning and I blushed.

"Joey!" Joey laughed and I found myself laughing too. Joey could always make me laugh even if it was me he was teasing at the time. "I'm just so glad to have you back. It's been lonely without you." I admitted bashfully and Joey nodded and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"I've been lonely without you too bud. But now we are together again, the unstoppable duo!" Joey punched the air and I laughed letting Joey hold me for a moment longer before pulling away.

"Yes we are the unstoppable duo." I agreed, "Nothing will ever come between our friendships ever again."

"Amen to that Yug'!" We both fell about laughing. Suddenly the world seemed a bit brighter and the sun a bit warmer. I had my best friend back and now anything seemed possible.

**-:-**

Yami was walking down the street thinking about Yugi, God, Heaven and his mission. When he first became an angel everything was so new and strange to him. All new angels had two weeks of training for whatever tasks they will be performing while in Heaven. They would be paired with an experienced angel for 2 months after that to gain confidence and expertise in their area. One of the first lessons they were taught was that God's word was law and they were never to disobey the One who had given them so much. Everything in Heaven was made by God and would wither and die if He died. Therefore it was an angel's duty to support God and keep heaven alive and beautiful.

Back then Yami would never have dreamed of betraying his Lord and he bad mouthed Lucifer and the other fallen angels along with everyone else. Lucifer was portrayed as weak and rotten to the core for throwing away God's love and lying with demons and monsters that were hell bent on manipulating and corrupting all mankind. Mankind was God's most treasured possession and he wanted to protect them from Lucifer's evil ways. Yet because he loved them he gave man free will and watched them fall victim to the demons without being able to help them. Yami wondered how God could just watch his loved people fall into ruin and once asked God that very question.

'People have the power to save themselves if they only look for it.' God had replied, 'they do not need my powers to achieve all that they can.' Yami didn't understand God then but now, looking at the people of this city he thought that he understood a little better. _Humans are so complicated_, Yami thought, _they can be great or nothing at all. There are people who risk their lives to help others and people who couldn't care less_.

Yami was walking through a park when he felt it, the presence of another angel close by. Yami frowned and glanced around before heading to a secluded part of the park where no one would see him. Yami closed his eyes and his puzzle glowed briefly. Yami snapped his eyes open and tilted his head up to the sky. Seto and Malik were coming for him.

Within moments Malik and Seto were swooping into the clearing making the trees buckle and sway from the force of their wings. Yami watched as they landed opposite him. Seto looked serious while Malik was grinning like the idiot he was. Yami narrowed his eyes at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Yami asked glancing from one angel to the other. "For three guardian angels to be on Earth at the same time something big must be going on." Yami commented lightly. Seto frowned and stood tall. Seto was about a head taller than Yami much to Yami's dislike. Even Malik was taller than him, it was downright annoying.

"You are what is going on," Seto said in a business like tone. "God ordered us to bring you home Yami, by force if necessary. But I don't think we need to resort to that sort of tactics do we?" The threat was clear in Seto's voice and Yami glared at his rival.

"God sent me here and I will not leave until His wishes have been carried out. My mission is not over."

"Well when God says jump we jump Yami and you're not jumping." Malik said with a shrug. Yami arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Crude but quite accurate," Yami said and Malik grinned.

"I have a way with words." Malik shrugged and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yami just how long are you going to disobey God?" Seto asked frowning, "Do you want to be cast out of heaven? You will be forced to join Lucifer and his mob, is that what you really want?" Yami paused and bit his lip. Seto saw the hesitation in Yami's eyes and smirked. _Got you, _Seto thought smugly.

"I have no intention of serving Lucifer but I can't go back to heaven just yet." Yami said almost pleading, his eyes downcast.

"Of course you can, the brat can't be worth that much." Malik said and Yami snapped his head up and glared fiercely at Malik.

"Yugi is worth everything! I am doing this for him. He needs me!" Yami snapped and Malik actually took a step back in surprise.

"He needs you?" Seto repeated arching an eyebrow, "What exactly does he need you for?"

"He has no friends, his parents are gone and all he has left is his grandfather. He is lonely and miserable that is why he needs me. If I can make him believe in himself then he will be able to manage without me." Yami argued. To him the argument seemed perfectly logical. Isn't that was God had ordered him to do in the first place?

"You are becoming too attached to the human," Seto glared at Yami. "He has poisoned your mind and corrupted your soul."

"No! Yugi couldn't corrupt anything! His soul is pure and kind." Yami almost shouted. "'Judge not' isn't that one of our Lord's commands?"

"All humans do is corrupt and destroy everything they see!" Seto shot back with a snarl. "They do not deserve God's love but he still gives it to them. Even though they kill and main each other he loves them. Why? Why do such horrific creatures deserve His love?" Seto was almost shouting himself now. Neither Malik nor Yami had seen him so angry or lose his composure like this.

"Humans do terrible thing I admit," Yami said softly, "But they also do great good. If you spent one day in this city you would realise that." Yami looked at Seto his face calm and Seto stared at him before taking a deep breath.

"Whether that is the case or not, it does not concern me." Seto glanced at Malik who had remained quiet during his tirade which Seto now felt quite embarrassed about. "We are here to bring you back with us." Malik nodded although there was a look in his eyes that Seto couldn't place.

"I will not leave Yugi." Yami said his chin up in defiance. Malik turned his violet eyes to Yami.

"What if Yugi leaves you?" Malik asked and Yami looked shocked as if such a thought had never occurred to him.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked he voice laced with suspicion and Malik waved a hand to open a viewing globe. Seto couldn't help but be a bit surprised at Malik's talent. Viewing globes were difficult to open and even more difficult to maintain. The scene within the globe showed Yugi's school before moving to a green area outside the school. Yami felt his eyes widen when he saw Yugi sitting with a good looking blonde under a tree. The blonde was leaning against the tree and they couldn't see his face but Yugi was clearly visible.

"_Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" _Yugi sounded hurt as he looked at the blond. The blonde's answer was harder to hear as Malik struggled with the magic needed to keep the globe open.

"_I'm sorry bud…expecting everything to fall through and I didn't want…..It was late….I fell asleep. I meant to call ya honest I did." _Yugi was smiling at the blonde with a happy look on his face.

"_It's ok Joey; I got one hell of a shock when I saw you this morning. I thought I was still dreaming!"_ Yugi started laughing and Yami gasped. _Joey? As in the Joey who left? _Yami found it hard to believe that he was back but there his little hikari was, laughing brightly.

"…_..dream of me often?" _Yami frowned at the blonde's question feeling a strange emotion well up inside of him. It was dark and full of rage. Not an emotion he was used to feeling and it shocked him.

"_Joey!"_ Yami watched as they both laughed. Yami had never seen Yugi look as happy as he did right there with his friend. _"I'm just so glad to have you back. It's been lonely without you."_ Yami felt his heart twist as another feeling washed over him as the blonde hugged Yugi. This one he recognised as despair. Yugi was back with the one he needed, he had no use for him anymore.

"…_been lonely without you too…But now…together again, the unstoppable duo!"_ Yami watched as Joey punched the air and Yugi laughed again. Yugi let Joey hold him for a moment too long and Yami sighed sadly. _Maybe he doesn't need me now that Joey is back in his life. _Yami felt frustration well up inside him. He had disobeyed God for Yugi only to thrown aside as soon as Yugi's previous friend returned? This Joey had hurt Yugi yet Yugi let him hug him and laughed with him. It was so unfair!

"_Yes we are the unstoppable duo." _Yugi grinned like a child_, "Nothing will ever stand between our friendship ever again."_

"_Amen to that Yug'!"_ Yami watched as they fell about laughing. Malik looked up at Yami who took a deep breath then let it out. He felt like all that he had been fighting for that been taken away from him, leaving him empty inside.

"Yami, what is your decision?" Seto didn't like to see his rival so broken. Yami was meant to fight him to the end not just give up. It was almost a disappointment. "Will you come back with us or stay here?"

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	7. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter seven of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter seven: Fight

I couldn't express how glad I was to have Joey back in my life. He had been my best friend for ages and while he had been gone there had been an empty place inside me. As I gazed at his familiar face I felt like everything was going to be alright from now on. We could hang out like we used to and the bullies would leave me alone for once. But then I remembered Yami. I had been so caught up being back with Joey I had almost forgotten about him. For some reason that made me feel bad. As if I shouldn't be placing Joey above Yami. Joey must have noticed my change in mood. He nudged me with an elbow and grinned at me.

"What's wrong bud?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"I made a new friend while you were gone Joey." I said and Joey looked surprised before a wide grin spread over his face.

"So who is he? Does he go to our school?" Joey looked around as if he was expecting someone to pop out of the bushes. I laughed and shook my head.

"His name is Yami." I said with a smile. Joey arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yami, huh that's an unusual name." Joey mused and I laughed again.

"He's a pretty unusual person." I said with a grin, "He has black hair with pink edges and blond bangs."

"Is he a relative or something?" Joey asked glancing at my hair and I shook my head.

"Nope my parents were only children."

"So what is he like?" Joey asked tilting his head to the side. I paused to collect my thoughts before I answered.

"I meet him when Rob and some of his friends were picking on me," I started and I saw Joey's face darken. "Yami stepped in and made them leave me alone; I still don't know how he did it. Anyway, they left and Yami made sure I got home ok. He was really nice to me."

"Sounds like my kinda guy." Joey said his eyes still dark with anger at Rob and his gang.

"He has this strange way of making me feel safe," I said almost to myself as I lost myself in my memories of Yami. "He's always smiling and he seems to have this really innocent view of the world." I giggled despite myself, "it's that view that makes me want to look out for him and make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself." I looked up at the sky watching a cloud shaped like a ship sail past. "I get jealous when other people look at him and I want him to stay with me forever." I shook myself angrily. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Of course I know he'll leave at some point." I laughed but even to my ears it sounded fake and forced. I didn't want Joey to know about my fears of being left alone. I didn't want to make him feel guilty for leaving when he had no choice. Not now he had come back to me.

"Hmm," Joey hummed as he looked at me thoughtfully. I blushed under his heavy stare.

"What?"

"It sounds to me like you have a crush on this Yami guy." Joey said with a grin. I stared at Joey my mouth open in shock. I spluttered in embarrassment as Joey laughed.

"O-of course I don't have a crush on him!" I said shaking my head fiercely.

"Hey I don't care if you have a crush on a guy." Joey said spreading his hands, "love is love regardless of gender." I blinked in shock at my best friend. I had always pictured Joey as the practical joker but here he was being serious and almost philosophical.

"Wow Joey, that's deep." It was Joey's turn to blush as he shoved me gently. "But," I paused to lick my lips, "if I was gay you wouldn't mind?" I asked glancing at Joey hesitantly. I didn't think for a moment Joey would start hitting me but I didn't want to lose his friendship for a second time. Joey looked at me with a gentle smile and reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yug' I don't care if you are gay, you are still my best bud." I was smiling so big at the end of that sentence it was starting to hurt. "Besides, I think I might be, you know, batting for the other team as it were." Joey shifted in place looking bashful.

"Huh?" I was confused for a moment then I caught on. "Oh! Well that's ok with me." I grinned and Joey grinned shyly back. It was only now I realised that Joey and I had never talked about girls. Not once had which girls we thought were 'pretty' or 'cute' come up in conversation. I had never thought about it before but that was a pretty big clue. Joey was good looking but he had never had a girlfriend. I just never thought about it before. "So is there someone you like?" I asked leaning forward and tilting my head towards Joey. Joey opened his mouth to answer but the bell ringing cut him off.

"Damn, time to go back in I guess." Joey stretched his arms over his head and I nodded with a sigh. "Come on Yug' lets go inside." Joey stood up and held out a hand. I grasped his hand and let him pull me to my feet. We walked into the school building side-by-side just like old times. Although, I felt like we knew each other better than before. There were no secrets between us now and we accepted each other for all that the other was. I wondered if my smile would ever fade or if I would walk around for the rest of my life with a huge grin.

**-:-**

"Yami? What is your decision?" Seto didn't like to see his rival so broken. Yami was meant to fight him to the end not just give up. It was almost a disappointment. "Will you come back with us or stay here?" Yami sighed and shook his head. Maybe it would be best if he went back to heaven after all. Malik was about to close the viewing globe when Yugi spoke again catching Yami's attention.

"_I made a new friend while you were gone Joey."_ Yami blinked and glanced at the globe along with Malik and Seto. Malik lost his grip on his magic for a moment so the scene blurred and went out of focus for a moment before Malik brought it back.

"_I meet him when Rob and some of his friends were picking on me,"_ Yugi said and Yami felt his heart stop in his chest. _"Yami stepped in and made them leave me alone; I still don't know how he did it. Anyway, they left and Yami made sure I got home ok. He was really nice to me." _Yami blinked wondering why Yugi was telling Joey this. Why would Yugi want to tell his friend about him if he didn't care about him? Yami didn't hear Joey's answer but he leaned forward as Yugi started talking again.

"_He has this strange way of making me feel safe. He's always smiling and he seems to have this really innocent view of the world."_ Yugi giggled and Yami thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world. _"It's that view that makes me want to look out for him and make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself."_ Yami almost wanted to laugh. _Yugi wants to look out for me?_ Yami thought to himself as Yugi titled his head up to look at the sky. _"I get jealous when other people look at him and I want him to stay with me forever. Of course I know he'll leave at some point."_ Yami shook his head suddenly realising what humans meant when they said they wanted to kick themselves. He now knew that Yugi cared about him. It didn't matter that Yugi's old friend was back, Yugi still cared.

"_Hmm," _The blonde hummed and Yugi blushed.

"_What?" _Yugi's voice was almost defensive although there was no bite to his words.

"_Sounds to me… you have a crush on…Yami."_ Joey said with a grin. Yami jerked back in surprise and Malik was also so shocked he lost his hold over the globe. The viewing globe vanished in a puff of blue smoke but Yami found himself still staring at the space it used to occupy. _Does, could Yugi like me? _The thought was so new and different Yami found himself reeling. It was a shame that Malik had lost control of the globe before he heard Yugi's answer.

"Well," Seto cleared his throat, "Yami what do you want to do?" Yami blinked in confusion.

"Do?" Yami echoed. What did he want to do? Yami had no idea what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to find Yugi and ask him if it was true, did Yugi really like him? How was it even possible for a man to love another man? They could never have a child together. Besides, God always spoke of the love between a man and woman.

"Are you coming back to heaven or are we going to have to drag you there?" Seto snapped loosing his temper. Yami stared at Seto for a long moment. Malik was still recovering from using so much magic at once so he didn't say anything.

"I always pictured heaven as a place you chose to go to," Yami said slowly, "Hell is a place you are dragged to."

"Fine," Seto threw up his hands his wings fluttering, "Are you coming quietly or do we need to _persuade_ you?" Seto put his hands on his hips. Yami looked down at the ground. While Yami remembered nothing of his past there was one thing he remembered being told: follow your heart. Yami glanced up at Seto a smirk curling his lips.

"You're going to have to persuade me."

**-:-**

I sat up straight as I felt a shiver run through me. Something was wrong. I glanced out of the window frowning. Everything looked normal but I couldn't get rid of this feeling inside my chest that someone I loved was in danger. I was sitting in biology class listening to the teacher ramble on about the heart and its functions when I felt that something wasn't right. My grandpa had always told me to follow my instincts and trust my heart, and now my heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

"What's wrong?" Joey whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth. I glanced at him before shrugging.

"I don't know." I whispered back before sticking my hand up. The teacher paused and glanced at my raised hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Mr. Moto?"

"Please Miss I have a headache can I get something from the nurse?" I asked and the teacher sighed before nodding. I jumped out of my seat and hurried out of the classroom. Since I rarely cut class the teachers were more likely to let me leave the class for something. Instead to going to the nurse's office I went to the main office which had two public telephones hanging on the wall. I picked up the receiver and typed in my home number, making sure to reverse the charges as I had forgotten my money. I twisted the phone cord around my finger biting my lip as I waited for my grandpa to pick up the phone. The phone seemed to ring forever before I heard my grandpa's voice.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa!"

"Yugi? Why are you doing calling me? Shouldn't you be in school?" My grandpa's voice was laced with confusion. I sighed, my grandpa sounded just fine but that feeling that something was wrong hadn't left me.

"I'm using the public phone at school grandpa." I explained, "I just had this feeling that something was wrong and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yugi, I am just fine. In fact we've had a great day at the shop today. That new shipment you and Yami picked up has been selling like wildfire." I grinned as I heard the excitement in my Grandpa's voice.

"That's great Grandpa, so are we going to buy more?"

"Most likely but you need to go back to class now young man and don't worry everything is fine." My grandpa scolded me and I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes grandpa, I'm glad everything is ok. See you after school." I put the phone down and sighed. I was glad that my grandpa was ok but that feeling was still heavy on my chest.

**-:-**

Yami shot into the air like a feathery bullet as Seto hurled a blue ball of fire at him. Yami snapped his wings open and looked down. Moments before Seto had attacked Yami had stopped cloaking his true form so he could use his wings and his magic to defend himself. In this form humans would be completely unaware of his presence. It was like he was naturally invisible and had to use magic to make himself visible to the mortals.

Seto couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as he looked up at Yami hovering above him. Yami's white wings almost glowed in the sunlight and Seto knew that was the sign of a healthy angel. Seto wanted Yami to be healthy because that would mean he would put up more of a fight.

Seto jumped into the air after glancing at Malik. Malik was still too weak to fight after using his magic so Seto left him behind. Seto snapped open his wings and after a few wing beats was hovering opposite Yami who was watching him with a glint in his purple eyes.

"Is that the best you've got?" Yami asked and Seto grinned.

"Not even close." Seto formed another ball of blue fire and threw it at Yami. Yami ducked and the ball went over his head. Before Seto could form another ball Yami formed one of his own. Yami's magic was purple in colour and the first ball hit Seto dead in the chest. Seto gasped although he knew that Yami had been holding back.

"Are you sure you want to fight me Seto? I haven't lost a fight yet." Yami stated calmly. Seto growled and formed another ball.

"There is a first time for everything." Seto threw the ball of energy at Yami who only just dodged it. It was about this time when Yugi started to feel that something was wrong but Yami didn't know that.

Malik watched Seto and Yami throw their magic at each other. They were getting faster and faster as they tried to find a weakness. Although Yami had hit Seto already it didn't seem to have weakened the blue eyed angel much. In fact Seto just looked mad.

Yami climbed higher into the sky and launched an attack on Seto from above. He dived downwards the wind screaming in his ears as he tucked his wings into his sides. Seto twisted out of the way as Yami used his increased velocity to increase the speed of his attack. The ball of purple fire only just missed Seto and hit the ground with a loud crash. Yami snapped open his wings and flinched as the feathers caught the air and jerked him upwards. The area that Yami had hit was completely unaffected by his attack although Seto knew that if the attack had landed, it would have done some serious damage to him.

Angelic powers were strange in their design. If an angel wanted to destroy something, like a building, he could with very little trouble depending on his power level. Yet when two angels were focused on only hitting each other, their power had no effect on the surrounding area. Yami or Seto could hit a passing human and they would feel nothing at all. Most angels believed that their power responded to the angel's wishes at the time. Neither Yami nor Seto had any wish to harm humans in their battle.

Seto spun around and dived towards Yami making the smaller angel twist in mid-air to avoid his attack. Seto's attack still grazed Yami's side however and Yami flinched in pain. Seto pushed downwards with his powerful wings and soared into the sky trying to stay above Yami. In all aerial battles the one who was higher than the other had the advantage. Yami also tried to climb but Seto's attacks forced him back. Yami gritted his teeth and called on all his power. He needed to win this battle, he had to! After all, he had some very important questions to ask Yugi.

Seto felt Yami calling on his power and he formed a protective wall in front of himself. Yami began to glow as his power formed a massive shape in front of him. Seto blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to shout but was cut off as the purple fire reached him. It crashed through his protective wall shattering it to pieces. Seto cried out as the fire hit him with enough force to shove him backwards. The fire didn't burn Seto's skin but it did singe his clothes turning them black.

Yami gasped for air as he watched Seto get thrown backwards by his attack. Yami had put everything he had into that attack and it seemed like he had succeeded in preventing Seto from using any more magic without damaging him too badly. Yami didn't want to hurt Seto but he couldn't let the taller angel stop him.

Malik whistled at the display of raw power before unfurling his wings and taking off. Yami was tired and Seto was defeated, time for him to step into the battle. While Yami and Seto hadn't been fighting for long, it was long enough for Malik to recover. Yami didn't see Malik coming up behind him until it was too late. Malik formed a golden coloured energy ball in his hands before throwing it at Yami.

Yami tried to dodge but he was too slow. The energy ball hit him in his left shoulder. Yami cried out in pain as he fell through the sky blinded by the golden light. When other angels said that Malik was powerful they weren't kidding. Malik caught Yami before he hit the ground not wanting Yami to be too beat up. After all, their orders were to bring Yami back to Heaven not to kill him. Malik put Yami on the ground as Seto landed beside him. Seto was unsteady on his feet and breathing hard. Malik smirked at him victoriously and Seto glared back at him, his eyes like two chips of ice.

"Looks like I won this game Seto." Malik said and Seto growled.

"I was winning until you stepped in!"

"No you were getting your butt kicked." Malik sniggered. Seto reached out and grabbed the front of Malik's shirt.

"You shouldn't have interfered." Seto snarled but Malik looked completely unaffected.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Malik taunted. Malik and Seto glared at each other for a few more moments before Seto let go of Malik's shirt.

"Nothing but don't do it again." Seto threatened and Malik snorted. Seto turned to fix his glare on Yami only to see that Yami was gone. "Where is Yami?" Seto asked his voice rising as he looked around. Malik blinked in shock before looking at the ground then up at Seto.

"He's gone."

"Yes genius I had figured that much out for myself!" Seto snapped angrily.

"Wow he recovers fast." Malik said mildly. Seto threw his hands up before pulling the crystal out of his pocket only to discover that it had been smashed in his fight with Yami.

"Damn it!" Seto cursed making Malik raise a shocked eyebrow.

"Mr. Perfect angel Seto is cursing? It must be the end of the world." Malik joked and Seto only just prevented himself from hitting Malik.

"What are we going to do now?" Seto shouted throwing the crystal away. "Yami could be anywhere in this city and we can't find him."

"Let's spilt up and try and find him using good old fashioned detective work." Malik suggested rather liking the idea. "We will be able to sense him if we get close enough." Seto took a deep breath and calmed down. What Malik said made some sense even though it pained him to admit it.

"Fine then, you go that way and I'll go this way." Seto pointed in one direction then the other. Malik nodded and the two angels went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Yami was stumbling down a dim lit street away from Malik and Seto his left shoulder throbbing and his left wing hanging uselessly down his back. The grey concrete buildings rose on both sides of him giving Yami a trapped feeling. Yami wanted to cry frustrated tears of pain but he pushed them away. He had to find somewhere to stay for the night. Pain tore through him and even Yami didn't know what kept him walking. He knew he couldn't go back to his apartment, not now or ever again. He couldn't go to Yugi's house in case he brought Seto or Malik there too.

Yami stumbled and fell hard jarring his injured wing making him cry out. Gritting his teeth Yami dragged himself to his feet and limped away with red blood dripping down his shoulder and on to the pavement below.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	8. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter eight of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Yami sat huddled in an abandoned building watching the sun rise over the city. He was cold and although he had stopped bleeding some time during the night he felt weak and disorientated. Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around his body a little tighter. Yami couldn't believe the events of yesterday actually happened. It was as if it was some strange dream and the only thing convincing Yami that it did happen was the pain. Yami tilted his head to look up at the sky which was slowly turning pink. The sun peaked over the rooftops spreading warm golden light. Yami looked away. He felt lost and confused and so unsure of himself. Maybe God was right, maybe he should leave Yugi alone and return to Heaven. But Yami's heart didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and protect Yugi from anything and everything.

Yami dropped his head in his hands and moaned softly. He couldn't remember anything of his past life as a human, who he was or what he did. Yami's memories started with waking up outside Heaven's gates to a friendly angel welcoming him into the family. There were no months or years in Heaven, no seasons or weather patterns. Yami lived from day to day in soothing sunshine and cool winds never wanting anything more. Yami had felt awkward at first, but he had still been confident in himself and his abilities. He had learnt how to control his powers and how to fly and the rules and regulations that governed Heaven. Yami had never questioned those rules; he had always felt that a society without rules would be chaos and confusion. Yami didn't know where this belief came from but he still felt it now. He still believed that people needed rules and order otherwise society would crumble. But those rules had to be just.

Yami sighed again and rubbed at a black mark on his once white uniform. He had done what many humans did without care or thought, he had disobeyed. Yami, an angel of God had disobeyed God Himself. True it was not God he had fought yesterday afternoon, but Seto and Malik had represented God's wishes. Yami should have done as they ordered him to because their orders were God's orders. But Yami had said no. This filled Yami with mixed feelings that he couldn't understand. He felt proud and elated that he had chosen to stay with Yugi. He felt horrified and guilty for going against the one who represented everything that was good and decent. Yami watched as the sky turned a soft blue and the sun, a ball of golden fire, rose up to signal the start of a new day.

**-:-**

I woke up relatively early for a Saturday morning. I sat up with a yawn and stretched my arms over my head. The clock beside me read 9:30am and I dropped my arms with a sigh. That feeling that something was wrong had plagued me all through class up until I left for home. The feeling that something was amiss wasn't as strong as yesterday but I still felt like I had to be somewhere, I just didn't know where.

With a groan I got out of bed and heading for a nice hot shower. After getting dressed I headed downstairs for breakfast. My grandpa had already eaten and opened the shop so I helped myself to cereal and toast before heading into the shop myself. My grandpa looked up as I walked into the game shop and smiled at me.

"Good morning Yugi how are you today?"

"Pretty good Grandpa, its very quiet for a Saturday morning isn't it?" I asked glancing around the empty shop.

"Oh the kids will be here soon enough; young people don't like to get up early these days." Grandpa winked at me and I blushed lightly.

"That's true."

"So are you going out with Joey today?" Grandpa asked me and I shook my head. I had told Grandpa about meeting Joey yesterday and he had been almost as excited as I had been at the news. I smiled at the memory.

"Joey had some things to sort out while he had some free time. He said we could go out on Monday sometime."

"Joey is being responsible?" Grandpa asked with a grin, "It must be the end of the world." I laughed and Grandpa chuckled. It was true that Joey was often forgetting important things or leaving them to the last minute. I think he wanted to prove to his father that he could manage on his own. As cheesy as it sounds, I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Everyone learns life's lessons at some point." I said with a grin and Grandpa nodded. "It just takes some people more time than others."

"So if Joey is busy what about going out with Yami?" I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my face at the mere mention of Yami's name. Joey's suggestion that I might have a crush on Yami was still bouncing around my head.

"I don't know what Yami's doing. I haven't seen him in a while." I frowned in thought and Grandpa raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well why don't you give him a call?"

"I don't have a number and I have no idea where he lives." I admitted feeling foolish. I really should ask Yami for his phone number the next time I saw him. I shook my head; no that would make it seem like I was coming on to him. But friends swap phone numbers right? I sighed, _life is too damn difficult_.

"Oh that is a shame, maybe he'll come around here then?" I could tell Grandpa was trying to be cheerful and I did my best to smile.

"Yeah maybe he will." I doubted it though and I think Grandpa heard it in my voice.

"What's wrong Yugi? You look upset."

"Its just I feel like I have to be somewhere but I don't know where or why." I said with a sigh of frustration. "It's so annoying!"

"I see. Maybe you should go for a walk?" Grandpa suggested and I glanced at him in surprise.

"A walk?"

"Yes, just let your feet decide were to go and maybe you'll end up wherever you need to be." Grandpa took out a cloth and began wiping the counter top. I blinked several times processing that thought. Well why not? It was a nice day and I didn't have anything else to do since I finished my homework last night.

"Ok a walk it is then. Do you need me to pick anything up on my way?" I asked and Grandpa shook his head.

"Nope and remember follow your heart and it will never lead you wrong." Grandpa winked and I shook my head.

"Grandpa you have been eating way too many fortune cookies."

**-:-**

Joey stepped out of his small apartment making sure to lock the door firmly behind him as he left. He needed to go to the bank to make sure his new account was all set up and working before heading to the store to buy some food. Joey smiled and he stuffed his keys into his jacket pocket. It was great to be back in Domino again, he knew where all the shops were and he felt more confident in a familiar environment. His father had not liked the idea of Joey living alone but Joey was nothing if not persistent and his father had finally given in. Joey missed his younger sister Serenity but he knew that she loved the new school and had made loads of new friends and Joey hadn't wanted to take her away from that. Joey pushed the button for the lift and whistled softly as it made its way up.

Serenity had found a good friend in a girl called Mai, a beautiful blond with purple eyes and a great body. If Joey had any interest in girls then he would have been all over her. Mai was a great person though, Joey mused, very good for his timid sister since Mai was so confident and strong. Joey was hoping some of Mai's confidence and strength would rub off on his sister making her more certain of herself. In the few months they had been friends Joey had already seen some improvement in his sister. Serenity would never be bold, brash and fearless like Mai but some self-confidence and a little ego boast never hurt anyone.

Joey pushed the button for the ground floor and the lift groaned its way back down before the doors opened with a ping. Joey walked into the bright foyer towards the front doors that led out onto the street. This building was more secured then most because a key was needed to get into the building itself and another key was needed to get into the individual flats.

After opening the front door Joey walked out into the warm sunshine and smiled before heading down the street. He could take a bus into town but it was a nice day and he wanted to walk instead. After following the main road for a bit Joey turned off down a side ally to take a shortcut he remembered from when he used to live around here. Humming to himself Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked. The noise of the traffic faded to a distant hum and suddenly there were no people about. Joey didn't mind though, he knew the city well. On each side of Joey were tall fences marking off people's property and the pavement was so narrow two people would have difficulty getting past each other. The houses were surprisingly quiet for a Saturday morning, since the kids wouldn't be at school but Joey pushed that thought to the side. Not all couples had kids and maybe they had gone out someplace.

Joey turned a corner and walked right into someone. Joey stepped back in surprise and looked at the back of the guy's head. "Sorry about that," Joey started intending to carry on past but then the guy turned around. Joey felt his blood run cold then hot. It was Rob, the bully that had been tormenting Yugi for so long. Joey felt his eyes narrow as he glared at the bully responsible for hurting his best friend.

"Well look at what we got here then." Rob said as his followers crowded around him. "Looks like little Joey is back in town after all. I thought people were seeing things when they told me you were back." Rob smirked, Joey smirked right back at him.

"Since anyone associated with you is usually high on something that's a perfectly normal response." Joey said and Rob's eyes narrowed.

"You better watch yourself Wheeler or something might happen to you."

"Oh really now? I'm not afraid of you Rob." Joey sneered knowing it would make the bully angry. Joey had been in fights before and often won them but he was outnumbered and out-muscled this time around.

"Well you should be." Rob said before lunging forward and grabbing Joey by the shirt.

"Hey let go of me!" Joey shouted trying to kick Rob in the leg. He might as well of kicked a brick wall for the response he got.

"Let's move this fight someone place quieter." Rob growled his voice menacing. Joey glared right back refusing to show any fear as the thugs dragged him away.

**-:-**

Seto was bored. There was no other word for it. He was bored stiff. He had looked in every building and every ally way all night searching for Yami but nothing nadda zip. Seto cursed Yami and his ability to hide and cursed the city for being so big and having so many places an invisible angel could sneak into. If only Malik had been paying more attention to what Yami was doing after he had knocked him out of the sky then they wouldn't be in this mess. Seto didn't like being on Earth, he didn't like people and he didn't like the noise. In Heaven there were no cars or bikes or buses that pumped out foul smelling smoke. People didn't shove past each other or exchange rude comments and glances in Heaven. Seto was glad to no longer be a part of the never ending cycle of human existence. Seto knew some angels wondered about their human lives but Seto didn't want to know about his. What did it matter anyway?

Seto glanced around the narrow ally he was in and sighed. He was sick of seeing nothing but concrete and tarmac. Seto opened his white wings ready to take off into the blue sky and cursed when he realised the ally way was too narrow. Why did humans always make things difficult? Now he would be wandering around for ages looking for a way out. A loud exclamation caught Seto's attention and he turned his head to look down an ally opposite him. He couldn't see anyone but he knew he heard something. Seto listened hard but heard nothing more. Seto was about to walk on when something stopped him. There had been fear in the voice he had heard. There might be a person in danger, Seto had heard about muggings from other angels visiting Earth.

Seto frowned; human pain was not his concern finding Yami was. The sound of the yell echoed in Seto's mind and he groaned as his conscience battled his contempt for humans. Whatever it was it wasn't his problem but God created angels to protect humans, not to ignore them. Seto glanced down the alley and sighed. It looked like he didn't have much of a choice.

**-:-**

Malik wandered down the street watching the people mill around like ants. They always seemed to be rushing everywhere, never taking a moment to settle down and take things in. Children ran around under the watchful gaze of their parents while teenage couples walked hand in hand making doe eyes at each other. Humans seemed to spend their whole life making money in order to get more stuff, Malik thought. It seemed that their only way to measure worth in the current era was by how much you owned or how expensive it was.

There was no money in Heaven, you made things and traded those for other things but it was on a much lower scale than on Earth. Malik couldn't get over the amount of shops selling the same things just in different colours, sizes and prices. Malik knew he was supposed to be looking for Yami but he found humans so interesting he wanted to study them for a bit. The range of emotions in humans was quite amazing, how humans could feel so much all the time without exploding Malik didn't know.

Malik had spent most of the night watching people. He had watched families eating together, teenagers ignoring frustrated parents and young adult couples doing things that made Malik's cheeks burn. Malik knew how these things worked but, well Heaven didn't have anything like that going on. In some ways Malik found Earth and its humans to be so much richer in colour and life than Heaven was. All the angels wore various shades of white, gold and the odd black while humans wore every colour of the rainbow, sometimes all at once. They mixed and matched colours to suit themselves and sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't. Malik had seen a pretty girl wearing a blue top and dark blue jeans. The blue top brought out the blue of her eyes while the jeans made her look taller. Another woman had been wearing a red shirt with a black skirt and green tights. Malik had visibly cringed at that one.

Malik had chosen to remain invisible to the human eye. It made watching them so much easier if they didn't know they were being watched. True a few humans had looked over in his direction if he stared too long; they started getting worried and rubbing their arms so Malik left them in peace. Also, while Malik may be invisible people couldn't walk through him as if he were a ghost. Bumping into people when those people couldn't see him often had hilarious results.

Malik sighed as he stopped walking to glance around the busy street. Maybe it was time he got back to work and started looking for Yami. Malik groaned and rolled his shoulders. Yami was good at not being found if he didn't want to be found and Malik didn't like the idea of searching the whole city for Yami. Yami could easily be moving around so even after searching one place Yami could have moved on elsewhere.

Malik sighed again and turned to leave when he spotted a spiked head moving through the crowds. Malik darted forward then stopped when he realised it wasn't Yami but some kid that looked like him. Malik was about to turn away when realisation hit. _Yugi!_ Malik turned around again but the kid was quite small and had vanished among the crowds again. Malik hurried in the direction the kid had been going in. Malik knew that Yugi was the whole reason for Yami disobeying God and if he could convince Yugi to convince Yami to leave then maybe his job would be that much easier.

**-:-**

Joey struggled as Rob and his goons dragged him down a narrow ally way. He knew that a large car park was coming up for the people who lived close by. Being a Saturday Joey guessed the car park would be empty which meant no witnesses. Joey wasn't weak and he knew he could beat Rob in a fair fight but Rob didn't fight fair. Also the four others with Rob would have a round with him first before Rob got his hands dirty.

They went around a bend and the car park came into view. Rob kept a tight hold on Joey's shirt preventing him from running while the other four made a circle. Joey was shoved forwards into the circle, the force making him stumble and fall on his hands and knees. The goons jeered at him and Joey ignored them while he slowly got up. His heart was pounding as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was checking out his opponents watching them move trying to see how long he could last. It wasn't looking good.

"So Joey, where did all that tough talk go?" Rob sneered and Joey stood up tall and faced the leader.

"Why don't you fight me one on one Rob? Or are you scared you'll lose?" Joey challenged and Rob laughed.

"As if I would fight you, what did you think I have all these guys for?" Rob asked nodding at his four cronies who laughed and cracked their knuckles.

"True you have them to fight your battles for you but I wonder if you could actually beat anyone in a fight?" Rob frowned and Joey continued hoping someone, anyone, would come and stop the fight. Joey knew he was stalling for time and it wouldn't take long for Rob to figure it out too.

"I am the leader I don't need to fight." Rob sneered.

"Yes but you won't fight me will you? You're too scared I'll win and then you'll lose your place in this gang. If you aren't the leader then you are nothing at all." Joey said and the second he said it he wished he could take it back. The rage in Rob's eyes was like nothing he had ever seen. Rob lunged forward and punched Joey in the face. Joey managed to step back so most to the force had left Rob's fist before it connected to his face but it still hurt like hell. And Joey was still knocked down.

"Little brat!" Rob sneered as Joey sat up holding his left cheek. Joey carefully ran his tongue over his teeth but none of them seemed loose. "Get up and fight me!" Rob yelled and Joey slowly climbed to his feet. _God, I could use a miracle right about now, _Joey thought.

**-:-**

Seto glanced around then sighed. He had lost track of whomever it was that had called out before. He didn't know why but he felt a sense of disappointment that he hadn't helped whoever it was that was in trouble. It was as if he had let them down and he didn't even know who 'they' where. Seto rolled his eyes and turned to leave when he heard shouting and jeering just behind him. Seto followed the dark wood fence until he came to an opening. The wide expanse before Seto was covered in tarmac and painted with white lines. A few cars were dotted here and there within the white lines so Seto guessed it was someplace to keep a car. Seto glanced to the left and saw a group of six boys. One was getting up off the ground while the other five watched.

The second Seto saw the five boys he knew he didn't like then. Four had shaven heads and stupid faces and mean eyes. The fifth boy, and the biggest, had short black hair and a cruel sneer. Seto turned his attention to the boy in the middle of the circle and froze. The boy had thick golden hair that hung down his face in causal strands and bright intelligent brown eyes. The boy was wearing a dark green jacket over a light blue shirt which looked rather rumpled and blue jeans with dark blue trainers. The boy was the most beautiful human Seto had ever seen. His brown eyes were bright with challenge and although Seto could tell the boy was afraid, he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Seto watched as the boy said something to the leader who then gestured towards the other four. The thugs' body language was threatening and Seto knew the golden haired boy was in danger but in order to do anything about it Seto would have to make himself visible. He knew he wasn't supposed to have any contact with humans unless it was part of his job. This boy was not in the job description, he was none of Seto's concern. Then the biggest boy hit the golden boy in the face knocking him to the floor and Seto was striding forward before he realised he was doing it.

Yes the boy was not his concern but Seto wasn't going to stand there and watch him being beaten up. No way. The boy was standing back up looking a bit wobbly and holding his cheek. Seto muttered a quick spell and at once his body became visible and his wings vanished. A long black shadow stretched out behind him where there had been none before. The biggest boy pulled back his fist and the blond boy bravely put his own fists up but Seto could see he was outmatched.

"Excuse me!" Seto called out stopping a few paces away form the thugs. The thugs had been so intent on the blond boy they hadn't noticed him approach. The biggest one turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want pretty boy?" The guy sneered and Seto narrowed his blue eyes and gave the bully an icy look. Seto felt pleased when the guy flinched slightly. Few could look into his glare without feeling intimidated.

"Let the boy go, he hasn't done anything to you so leave him be." Seto said in the coldest voice he could manage. The thug took a step back before shaking himself and marching closer to Seto.

"I don't take orders from you." The thug sneered.

"That was the wrong answer." Seto said mildly but the threat was clear. The thug didn't back down but Seto knew that it was only because the thug thought he had Seto outnumbered. What the thug had yet to learn was that it wasn't brute strength that won battles.

"How about you make me leave blondie alone?" Seto smiled at the thug who pulled his arm back to hit Seto.

"Watch out!" The blond boy shouted and one of the thug's followers grabbed him. Seto easily dodged the punch then drove his knee into the soft part of the thug's stomach with as much force as he could muster. The thug went down with a loud gasp. The blond boy turned and bit the hand of the guy who was holding him making the guy yell in pain. Seto stepped in to the side as another one charged at him tripping him up as he went past. The guy's momentum sent him head over heels into a concrete wall. The blond boy had by now gotten free of the bully's hold and was watching the three remaining bullies carefully. Seto stepped forward and the one thug who hadn't done anything yet ran off with his buddies close behind him.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked glancing at the blond boy who nodded.

"Yeah, um, thanks for you know, helping and all." The boy blushed and Seto found it rather endearing, not that he would ever admit it.

"I hate those who pray on those weaker than themselves." Seto said glaring at the thug who was still gasping on the floor holding his stomach.

"I'm not weak!" The blond protested hotly, "They just outnumbered me." Seto shrugged and turned to walk away. "Hey what's your name?" The blond boy asked and Seto paused and glanced over his shoulder. The blond boy was looking at him intently and Seto found he rather liked it.

"Seto," Seto said and the boy nodded and paused as if waiting for Seto to add something. When that something wasn't forthcoming the blond stuck his hand out.

"My name is Joey, Joey Wheeler." Seto glanced at the hand before stepping closer to the boy. Seto reached out and took Joey's hand. The boy's hand was warm and his fingers rough. Seto looked into Joey's eyes and was pleased to see a light blush.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wheeler." Seto said and Joey shook his head.

"You can call me Joey if you want to," Joey said his voice a little breathless and Seto smirked enjoying the effect he was having on the blond.

"Ok Joey, you can call me Seto." Seto said tasting Joey's name on his tongue. Joey blushed and glanced down at their hands. Seto realised he was still holding Joey's hand so he let go. Joey smiled a little nervously and Seto grinned and motioned with his head. "Shall we leave this place?" Joey nodded and the two of them walked away leaving the two thugs on the ground.

**-:-**

I had been walking around for a while now letting my feet take me. I was heading towards the older part of Domino where some old buildings were due to be knocked down soon. It felt a bit creepy walking past the silent empty buildings but my heart told me to go forward so I followed it. I had no idea what I was hoping to find here but something told me I should keep going.

"Hey you there!" A voice called out and I jumped and spun around expecting trouble. What I saw was a boy not much older than myself with blond hair and purple eyes. His blond was a different colour of blond than Joey's. Joey's was more golden coloured while this boy's was more silvery. The boy was wearing a white suit and black shoes that reminded me at once of what Yami wore. The boy stopped in front of me and looked me up and down.

"Um can I help you?" I asked not sure if this guy meant trouble or not.

"Yes you can actually," The blond smiled, "My name is Malik and I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?" I said for lack of anything else. Malik nodded as if I had said something profound before continuing.

"His name is Yami and he is about so tall, black and purple hair in spikes with blond spikes and violet eyes. Have you seen him anywhere?" Something about the way Malik, if that was even his real name, asked me that question made me wary.

"Um…." I paused for effect then shook my head. "Sorry no I haven't seen him. Have you tried the police station?" I asked trying to look innocent. Malik eyed me for a long time and I felt uncomfortable under his strong gaze.

"Ok well if you do see him tell him to stop being an idiot and come home." Malik smiled and it reminded me of a shark just before it gobbled up its prey.

"I think such a message would sound strange coming from a total stranger." I said and Malik's smile widened.

"Yes it would, that is why I'm asking you to deliver it. Yami is a stubborn fool but he might listen to you."

"Look pal I don't know who this 'Yami' person is and if you don't mind I have things to do." I said angrily but inside I was shaking. Who was Yami really? Who was this Malik person? What had I gotten myself into?

"Of course you do," Malik said smoothly. I took a step back but Malik stepped forward with a smile. "You see I know Yami has been to see you and as a result he is making a very bad decision. Our father is not pleased with him and I would hate to see something bad happen to Yami." Malik didn't sound at all worried to me but I said nothing. "So if you do happen to meet him do try and make him see sense. After all, you wouldn't want him to suffer for your sake would you?" Malik asked and I shook my head numbly.

"N-no," I said stuttered.

"Good boy, now have a nice day." With that Malik turned and walked away while I was left standing alone wondering what the hell was going on.

It was about midday when I started walking home still unsettled by my meeting with the strange Malik. I had no idea what he was talking about but it seemed Yami was doing something his 'father' didn't want him to because of me. The thought was sobering. I had never thought anyone but my grandpa would do something for me which could cause risk to themselves. It was why I never told my grandpa about the bullying. What if he approached the bullies and got hurt because of me?

I stared at the ground as I walked down the street that would lead me home. There was so much I didn't know about Yami, he could be part of a mafia group for all I knew. But he had seemed so nice it was hard to believe that he would be a part of something that existed to hurt people. But then again, some people just fall in with the wrong crowd and can't get out of the situation they find themselves in.

I shook my head resisting the urge to bang my head against something hard. Yami could not possibly be in a mafia family. Maybe it was a real family and Yami was going against his father's orders. You heard about these old Japanese families who were still all about tradition. Maybe Yami used me as an excuse not to follow the path his father had put down for him? I didn't know but I really wanted to find out.

I pushed the door to the game shop open. Grandpa was talking with a customer so I pointed to the roof and he nodded before turning back to the teenager. I went into the house and dragged my feet upstairs to my bedroom. I was a few paces away from my door when I heard a noise. I paused listening hard. I held my breath and waited. There it was again, a soft groan. I released my breath slowly and tiptoed to my room.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I wondered if whoever was inside my room could hear it. Usually my grandpa would notice if someone was close to the door leading to our private rooms but it was possible someone had snuck past him. I licked my lips and pushed the door open slowly flinching as it squeaked slightly. I peered into the room. At first I couldn't make anything out but then I saw a figure on my bed. I stepped closer and finally realised who the person was.

"Yami!"

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	9. Ask no questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter nine of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter nine: Ask no questions

I got over my shock at seeing Yami lying on my bed when I saw the blood. I rushed over to him and gently removed his dirty white jacket and black shirt to reveal a nasty looking wound underneath. I stared at Yami for a moment wondering how on earth he received such injures before rushing to the bathroom to get a wet towel. My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands shaking as I ran one of my clean face towels under a jet of cold water. _What happened to him? How does someone even get an injury like that? It looks almost as if he was burned. _I shuddered and turned off the tap squeezing the excess water out of the towel before rushing back to my room. Yami hadn't moved from where I found him and I sat down on my bed as I ran the towel over his left shoulder as gently as I knew how. Yami still groaned quietly and I flinched feeling guilty. I knew that wounds had to be cleaned to prevent them getting infected so I gritted my teeth and continued to clean Yami's shoulder.

Once I had cleaned the blood off, I could see that the wound wasn't as bad as I first thought. There had just been a lot of blood. That meant Yami had been bleeding for a while and not received treatment. He had always seemed like such a health conscience guy I found it hard to believe he wouldn't go to a hospital. I bit my lip wondering if I should call an ambulance or at least tell my grandfather about our surprise guest and get him to drive us to the hospital. I glanced at Yami before placing my hand on his forehead. His skin wasn't hot so I doubted he had a fever. I glanced at his filthy clothes and wondered what on earth he had been doing. He looked like he had been sleeping outside. Yet every other time I had seen him he had been clean and well groomed. Then again what did I really know about Yami?

I took the bloodied towel back to the bathroom and cleaned the blood off the best I could while I thought about the person whose blood it was. All I really knew about Yami was that he was the kindest and most gentle person I had ever met. He disapproved of lying so I assumed he must be the loyal type. I paused and glanced in the mirror over the sink. In the end I knew almost nothing about Yami at all. I knew nothing of his family, hell I didn't even know his surname. Was 'Yami' even a real name? I frowned and shook my head turning the tap off again. I had so many questions buzzing around my head but no answers. I wanted to know everything about Yami but I knew almost nothing. How did he get those wounds? Where is he from? Where does he live? Did this have something to do with what Malik had told me before?

"Yugi where are you?" A voice called up the stairs and I jumped before running to the top of the stairs.

"Grandpa," I forced a smile onto my face, "did you want something?"

"I was just wondering how your day went. Did you find what you were looking for?" My grandfather smiled and I stared at him in confusion until I remembered telling him that I felt that I had to be somewhere.

"I think it found me actually." I muttered and when my grandfather gave me a funny look I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind grandfather. I have some stuff to do so we'll talk later ok?" I smiled broadly and my grandfather paused before nodding.

"Ok then Yugi, we'll talk later." I could tell my grandfather was suspicious but I took the chance to dash back to my room. A part of me was wondering if Yami would still be there or if he would have vanished as quickly as he had appeared. When I stuck my head around the door however, Yami was still lying on my bed fast asleep.

I walked over to Yami and stood there watching him for a moment wondering what to do with him. Obviously my grandfather had no idea Yami was up here and I didn't want him walking in on me with a guy secretly tucked away in my bedroom. That would be an interesting conversation. I blushed before shaking my head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. I needed to put something on Yami's wound to stop it chafing and to keep it clean. I went back to the bathroom and took the medical kit out from the cabinet above the sink and took it to my room.

I opened the white box and spread the contents over the floor. I decided against using any antiseptic creams since I guessed on a wound like Yami's they would hurt like hell. Instead I picked up a roll of bandages and a pair of scissors. After gently patting Yami's skin dry around the wound, which produced more groans of pain, I wrapped the wound up with the bandages and tape and cut it with the scissors. Once that was done I gently rolled Yami over onto his back thankful that I had a large bed otherwise Yami would have rolled into the wall. Yami groaned softly before settling down. I checked him over for more injuries but apart from some scraps on his arms he seemed fine.

I glanced at Yami again before pulling off his shoes and socks and throwing them on the floor. Then I was faced with a tough decision. Did I or did I not remove Yami's trousers? I worried my lip as I glanced nervously at Yami's dirty white trousers. They really needed a wash like the rest of his clothes but I didn't have anything that would fit Yami. I was about a head shorter than him so nothing I owned would fit. Would Yami be ok with waking up half naked in my bed? I licked my lips seriously worried about that. If I woke up in only my underwear in someone else's bed I would have a panic attack. Then again I am the sort of person who would assume the worst in that situation.

After debating back and forth in my head about this I finally decided to remove the damn trousers. I bent over Yami my face on fire as I undid his trousers and pulled the zipper down. Yami shifted in his sleep and I almost hit the ceiling I was wound so tight. Yami didn't wake up however, so I pulled his trousers off quickly. I blushed at the sight of Yami's body; he really was a fine looking man, before pulling a spare blanket over Yami's body to cover him up. I picked up Yami's dirty clothes and took them to the laundry room and shoved them into the washing machine. Once I had the machine on my hands stopped shaking. I shook my head rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. This wasn't the first time I had seen a guy in nothing but their underwear, no big deal right? I sighed. Of course this was a big deal, it was Yami and I had a huge crush on him!

I walked back to my room to check on Yami. He had rolled onto his right side but he was still asleep. I brushed a lock of blond hair out of Yami's face and looked at him intently. He was so handsome I felt weak just looking at him. His face was relaxed while he slept making my heart thump loudly in my chest. I backed off and left my room switching the light off as I went. I closed my bedroom door and pressed my forehead to the wood for a moment. Once Yami woke up I was going to get my answers, whether Yami liked it or not.

**-:-**

Seto couldn't stop glancing at the blond boy beside him as he walked him home. Joey had protested that he was fine but Seto had wanted to make sure. After checking the blond's face Seto was satisfied that the damage done was minor and that all Joey needed was to put something cold on it. Of course Seto could heal Joey's face with his magic but that was against Heaven's rules. The sun was starting to set when Joey stopped outside a block of flats. Seto stopped as well and turned to Joey.

"This is my stop." Joey gestured towards the building and Seto nodded. He had guessed that much himself. Seto cast a critical eye over the building and only just stopped the shudder that wanted to run through him. Seto would never understand how humans could live in tiny boxes on top of one and another. Seto longed for his large spacious home back in Heaven with his huge garden. "Um," Seto glanced back at Joey, "it's not much but do you want to come in for a drink or something?"

"Oh," Seto blinked trying to think of something to say. Part of him wanted to go inside but the logical part of him wondered why he even cared. "No I better not I have things to attend to." Seto frowned thinking about Yami and he hoped that Malik had had better luck than him in finding their rouge angel.

"Oh well that's ok then, um," Joey blushed trying to think of something to say. For some reason this blue eyed stranger took his breath away making it hard for him to speak. It was really annoying but it was also nice in a weird way.

"It was a pleasure to have met you Joey Wheeler." Seto said holding out a hand. Joey blinked and smiled slightly before taking Seto's hand.

"Yes it was, but you make it sound like I will never see you again." Seto didn't know what to say. The blond boy looked disappointed that they would not meet again and Seto didn't want him to be disappointed.

"Well I will not be here for very long. I just have some matters to attend to before I must leave this city." Seto said and Joey gave Seto a weak smile.

"Oh well, I guess I'm fine with that." Seto frowned. The boy didn't sound like he was ok with it at all.

"But I would like to see you again while I am still here." Seto blurted out before he could stop himself. Joey felt his heart almost stop in his chest as he looked up at the handsome stranger hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would like that." Seto even surprised himself when he realised that he meant it. _What is wrong with me? He's just some human!_

"I would like that too, so when and where?" Joey asked getting his smile back now he knew he would see the guy again.

"How about I come over sometime?" Seto asked, "My work changes from day to day you see. I never know what I'm going to be doing until I get my orders."

"Your orders? It sounds like you're in the military or something." _Or something, _Seto thought but he let a rare smile creep onto his face and was rewarded with a blush. Seto leaned forward until his lips brushed against Joey's ear.

"See you around pup." Seto breathed and smirked as Joey shivered in response. Seto turned and walked away leaving Joey standing outside his apartment block blushing madly. _Wow, _Joey thought to himself with a small smile. Joey walked into the building completely forgetting the whole reason he had gone out that day in the first place.

**-:-**

After dinner I went back to my room to check on Yami and I was relieved to see him sitting up in my bed. "You're finally awake." I smiled happily and Yami blinked looking around in confusion. He looked disorientated and he was clutching the blanket to his chest with his right arm.

"Where am I?" He asked and I winched in sympathy at how rough his voice sounded.

"You're at my house. Hang on a second and I'll get you a drink." I shot downstairs and filled a glass with filtered water before going back to my room and handing the glass to Yami. Yami took the glass dropping the blanket as he did so. At the sight of his chest I blushed and looked away. Yami didn't seem to notice as he drank the whole glass in one go.

"Thank you for that." Yami licked his lips a bit breathless as he placed the glass on top of my bedside cabinet.

"How are you feeling? Your shoulder was hurt pretty badly." I asked and Yami reached up to touch his left shoulder with his right hand.

"I feel much better, thank you Yugi." I blushed as he smiled at me. Yet something was off with Yami today. He seemed, distant. I wondered if had anything to do with what Malik had told me. "I must leave now." Yami tried to get up but he fell back with a groan.

"No you must rest!" I exclaimed putting my hands on his chest. Yami looked at my hands and my eyes widened in embarrassment and I snatched the offending items away as if burned. "S-sorry about that," I stuttered. _His skin is so soft, _I thought to myself. I hadn't noticed before when I was checking him for injuries.

"Yugi, where are my clothes?" Yami sounded so confused I almost laughed. Yami gave me a puzzled look and I had to look away my lips twitching. Yami just looked so innocently confused it was hard not to laugh.

"They were filthy so I washed them for you." I said once I had control over myself. "They should be dry soon. I've never felt material like it before, so soft and silky." I glanced back at Yami, "What is it made of?"

"Oh I don't know, but thank you for washing them. But I really must leave." Yami looked very agitated and he kept looking around as if he expected someone to jump out at him from the shadows.

"Why do you have to leave? You're hurt pretty badly." I asked concern filling my voice as I gazed at him. Yami wouldn't meet my eyes.

"My wounds will heal quickly, you should not concern yourself."

"But I am concerned about you," I protested, "How did you get that wound anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Yami said shortly but I cut in.

"It matters to me!" I snapped and Yami jumped slightly before lifting his gaze to mine. I glared at him before sighing and letting my anger leave me. "Yami you suddenly appear in my life right when I needed you most and you offered no explanation. You ask so many questions but you give me no answers about yourself. I thought I didn't mind and that I could wait for you to be ready to tell me about yourself but," I paused, "Finding you in my room bleeding from your shoulder, that isn't something I can just forget or push aside."

"Yugi…" Yami stopped and looked away his eyes full of guilt.

"I met a guy called Malik today." I said and Yami jumped up grabbing my shoulders. I jerked in surprise staring at Yami as he suddenly turned serious.

"Malik? Was he a guy with light blond hair and purple eyes?" Yami asked his eyes boring into mine as if he hoped to see the answers to his questions there. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Yami calm down I'm fine. Malik just wanted to talk to me." Yami relaxed slightly when I said I was fine. I was grateful that he was no longer squeezing my shoulders with quite so much force. Yami frowned when I mentioned that Malik wanted to talk to me though.

"What did he say to you?" Yami asked and I put my hands on his shoulders and made him sit down before I answered him.

"If I tell you will you answer some of my questions?" Yami hesitated and I could see the internal conflict going on behind his eyes. _Come on Yami, you can trust me right? I won't tell anyone. _"I can keep a secret you know." I smiled trying to lighten the tension in the room a little. Yami gave me a weak smile in return.

"Ok I will try to answer your questions but there are things I can't tell you. I am sorry Yugi. Its not that I don't trust you, I just fear what would happen to you if people knew that you knew about me." I nodded I could understand that at least.

"Ok that's fair enough." I sat down on the bed and Yami sat opposite me pulling the blanket around his shoulders. "I met Malik this afternoon while I was out walking. He wanted me to tell you to go home and stop being stubborn. He said something about your father being angry at you for making a bad decision." I paused and glanced down at the bed covers. "Malik seemed to believe that your bad decision has something to do with me." Yami was silent for a long time before he sighed loudly. I looked up at him from under my eye lashes. Yami had his eyes closed but he opened them and met my gaze steadily.

"The first thing you need to know is that you have done nothing wrong." Yami said which at once made me feel like I had done something wrong. "Malik is…for lack of a better word, a co-worker of mine. I am disobeying orders and that is against the laws of our…company." Yami finished. I frowned.

"But Malik said 'our father' not our boss."

"It is a family company of sorts." Yami said but I wasn't buying it for a second.

"Then Malik is your brother?"

"Not in blood no." Yami answered looking uncomfortable.

"Then one of you is adopted?" I asked confused.

"Sort of," Yami paused before nodding. I stared at Yami for a moment before shaking my head with a sigh.

"I understand that you have your secrets but please don't lie to me Yami." I said quietly. Yami flinched and reached out for my hand but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Yugi I can't tell you the truth, you wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I would, I'm sure I would." I stared into Yami's eyes trying to make him see how much I needed to hear the truth from him. Yami shook his head and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. "Did you do something bad?" I asked gently.

"That depends how you look at it." Yami said looking mournful.

"Did you hurt someone?" I clarified and Yami shook his head sharply with a look of horror.

"No I didn't," Yami sighed, "I am disobeying that is my crime." Yami looked away and for a moment I thought he was about to cry.

"You disobeyed?" I asked and Yami nodded. "Is that really so terrible?" I asked frowning.

"For…people like me then yes. It is the worst crime we can commit." Yami said softly and I frowned again. _What does he mean by 'people like me'?_

"I disobey all the time and so do many other people. There are far worse things to do." I said but Yami shook his head.

"You and all humans can disobey but I must always follow my orders." Yami looked pained and I felt sorry for him but part of what he said confused me.

"But you're human therefore you can disobey as well." I pointed out. Yami said nothing and I sighed. "I think this is all I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" Yami flinched and looked guilty again. "I don't know why disobeying is so bad or what order you disobeyed but," Yami glanced at me, "If you disobeyed for a good reason then I'm sure you can be forgiven." I smiled as Yami stared at me in shock. "Now I'm going to tell my grandfather that you're here and set up a spare mattress for you."

"But Yugi," Yami started but I cut him off again.

"No buts allowed, you are still hurt and I'm sure my grandfather won't mind if you stay the night. Besides I might get some more answers from you tomorrow." I winked at Yami and walked out of the room. I really wanted to know more about him. I couldn't believe that he was so upset over disobeying an order but then again I didn't know what the order was or what the consequences of Yami disobeying them where. _I will unravel this mystery if it's the last thing I do. _

**-:-**

Seto pushed open a door and walked into a small flat. He and Malik had rented a small apartment within a hotel for the night since Seto had no intention of sleeping on the street. The walls were painted white and lead to the living room where Malik was spread over a cream coloured couch in front of a strange box which showed moving pictures and sound. To Seto's left was a corridor leading to the bathroom and a bedroom. Another bedroom was located opposite the bathroom and a small kitchen was situated between the second bedroom and the living room. The floor was wooden and a fluffy carpet was on the floor in front of the cream coloured sofa. A black sofa sat adjacent to the cream sofa facing the floor to ceiling windows.

"What are you watching?" Seto asked staring at the strange box. It was like God's viewing globe in Heaven.

"It's called a television," Malik said pressing a button on small remote and the picture changed to a different one. "Humans watch it for entertainment."

"Really?" Seto asked already feeling bored.

"Yes, it's not that interesting actually." Malik pressed another button and the television turned off. "I'm guessing you didn't find our run away angel then?"

"Neither did you by the look of it." Seto snapped and Malik rolled his eyes.

"Calm down I injured him remember? He can't have gotten far in his condition. My guess is that he's still in the town someplace." Seto grunted as he walked towards the bedroom next to the kitchen. Seto pushed open the door and ran an eye over the room. The floor was wooden and the walls white again. The bed was king sized with white covers and white pillows. _What is with all the white? _Seto wondered to himself, even Heaven had more colour. A chocolate wrapped in gold foil lay on the pillow and Seto picked it up and looked at it with a frown.

"It's called chocolate, you eat it." Malik said from the doorway and Seto turned his head to roll his eyes at him before putting the chocolate down.

"You can have it if you want." Seto said heading towards the large wooden wardrobe set into the wall opposite the bed.

"Thanks." Malik grinned as he tore the foil off and popped the chocolate into his mouth. Seto shook his head as he examined the empty wardrobe before closing the doors. A chest of drawers sat next to the wardrobe with a small round mirror attached to the wall above it. Seto glanced at himself before releasing his magic and letting his white wings unfold.

"That feels better." Seto sighed rolling his shoulders.

"Hmm, so where were you all day?" Malik asked finishing the chocolate.

"I was looking for Yami." Seto said turning around, "Why?"

"Just wondering that's all. You seem a bit preoccupied this evening."

"I'm just tired alright?" Seto said not wanting to talk about what he was thinking about. Well it was more of whom than a what.

"Sure you are, well we'll look for Yami again tomorrow." Malik turned to walk away but stopped in at the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh I met the little squirt today."

"Who?"

"The one Yami had betrayed us for, Yugi or what ever his name is." Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting, did you say anything to him?"

"Yeah, I told him I was looking for Yami and if he saw Yami he was to tell Yami to come home. Don't look at me like that I made sure he had no idea we were angels from Heaven." Malik said and Seto's glare lessened slightly.

"You should have just followed him home. What happens if he warns Yami that we're looking for him?"

"I would have thought that Yami wouldn't go anywhere near Yugi for the moment; unless he's going to tell the boy his secret." Seto considered that but shook his head. Yami may disobey but revealing his secret to a mere human? Never.

"Whatever happens we can't do anything about it tonight. We'll search for Yami tomorrow." Seto didn't consider using Yugi to get to Yami. Humans were precious to God and therefore precious to angels. Angels existed to protect humans after all.

"I can see why Yami chose the boy though," Malik said and Seto arched an eyebrow. "Yugi is very cute." Malik winked and walked out of the room. Seto rolled his eyes and used his powers to shut the door behind him.

"Idiot," Seto muttered before turning back to the mirror. Angels could not betray God just for a pretty face. Seto frowned as Joey's face suddenly appeared in his mind. _It doesn't matter what I feel for Joey, _Seto thought, _I will never betray God or my kind over a human. _

**-:-**

It was very late that night but Yami was not asleep. He was thinking about what Yugi had told him and wondering what to do. He could tell Yugi everything or keep telling half-truths and lies. Yami didn't want to lie. He wanted Yugi to trust him but he knew that trust worked both ways. If he wanted Yugi's trust he had to earn it by trusting Yugi. Yami sat up and looked over at the bed where Yugi was fast asleep. It was dark but Yami could still make out Yugi's face. Yami didn't know why Yugi meant so much to him or why he felt the way he did. But Yami did know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life finding out.

Yami lay back down being careful not to jostle his sore shoulder. He had made his decision. He was going to tell Yugi the truth tomorrow morning. If Yugi rejected him or wanted him gone then so be it. Yami closed his eyes letting sleep take him away.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	10. A change of plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter ten of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter ten: New orders

I woke up to see the sun shining through my curtains. I sat up with a yawn. I glanced over at the sleeping figure on my bedroom floor and frowned. I wanted answers but I had no idea how to get them. I respected a person's right to privacy but when you suddenly appear on someone's bed covered in blood you owe that person an explanation.

I got out of bed and stepped quietly over to Yami and bent over him. He was flat out. I watched the rise and fall of his chest for a moment before letting my gaze return to his face. Yami really was a handsome guy. I blushed and stood up before walking out of my room closing the door quietly behind me. I walked to the bath room and closed and locked the door behind me. After a slight pause I stripped and stepped into the shower. The water was cold at first making me jump. It soon warmed up and I sighed letting myself relax under the hot jets.

After my shower I went back into my room with a towel wrapped tightly around my waist. Yami was sitting up and looking around my room when I walked back in. When Yami's eyes met mine I felt my stomach flip and my cheeks heat up. When Yami noticed my half naked state he turned his face away from me and I could have sworn I saw a blush.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to grab some clothes and then I'll dress in the bathroom." I said hurrying towards my wardrobe.

"Would you like me to leave so you can dress in your room?" Yami asked his voice soft and hesitant as if he expected me to be mad at him. I glanced at Yami but he still had his face turned away from me so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"No that's ok it will only take a second." I grabbed some clothes and held them against my chest and hurried out of my bedroom. I licked my lips as I quickly changed in the bathroom. _Ok Yugi, its time you knew the truth and you know it. Ask Yami the questions that have been bugging you all night. He's not going to bite you for heaven's sake! _I told myself firmly and nodded. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and it started determinedly back at me. _Ok let's do it. _I marched back to my room and pushed the half closed door open. Yami looked at me.

I felt my heart rate speed up in my chest as my stomach flopped around inside me again. _Damn it, _I both hated and loved the feelings that Yami created inside me when I saw him. I hated it because it made me tongue tied and embarrassed. I loved it because it somehow made me feel good. It made me feel giddy and happy which was a new feeling for me.

I sat down on my bed and Yami moved around so he was sitting facing me on his mattress. For a long time neither of us said anything. I squirmed in place and I noticed Yami open and close his mouth several times. I could tell he wanted to say something but he seemed to lose his nerve each time. I felt a smile creep onto my face. It was rather cute the way he was getting all embarrassed. _Wait, _I blinked and shook myself, _Yami is a lot of things but cute is not one of them. He's handsome and strong and, _I cut myself off before that thought could go any further. I glanced up to see Yami staring at me with such intensity it made me warm all over.

"What is it Yami?" I asked my voice coming out a little breathless.

"Yugi I have something to tell you that you are not going to believe. However I assure you that it is the truth and it will explain everything that has happened." Yami stared straight at me. I found it difficult to look him in the eyes when he looked so desperate. He was desperate for me just to listen to him and not to judge him. I understood that emotion all too well. I smiled and drew my legs up and crossed them underneath me.

"Ok Yami, go ahead I'm listening." Yami took a deep breath and I watched as his chest expanded then relaxed.

"Yugi," Yami paused to lick his lips, "I'm an angel of the Lord." There was total silence. I stared at Yami with my mouth hanging open like a fool. _A what? _I shouted inside my head but no words came out of my mouth. "Its true Yugi I really am." Yami insisted and I shook my head.

"B-but angels don't exist," I said finding my voice, "just like fairies don't exist or unicorns or dragons." My voice was rising in volume. I sucked in a breath. "Yami you can't be an angel." I said in a much softer voice. I felt so confused and a little betrayed to be honest. I thought Yami was going to trust me and all I get is another lie? A bad lie at that. An angel of the Lord, seriously?

Yami stood up and I jerked back in surprise. Yami didn't look angry; in fact it seemed as if he believed that this would be my reaction to his claim. Yami pulled his borrowed shirt over his head and despite everything I still managed to blush at the sight of his toned chest.

"I didn't think you would believe me, so I will show you." Yami smiled at me and I also stood up wearing a frown.

"You're not going to jump out of the window or anything like that are you?" I asked warily. The last I wanted was Yami 'proving' he could fly. Yami looked shocked at my suggestion.

"No, my wing was injured so I can't fly very well right now." My eyebrows went up at that remark. _His wing is injured? Well, ok. _Yami closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. I watched him with a sense of trepidation. What was I supposed to do if nothing happened? But something did happen. Something which I would never had believed if I hadn't seen it for myself.

A pair of pure white wings unfolded from Yami's back where there had been no wings before. Yami's wingspan was so great he couldn't open them all the way inside my tiny room. The feathers whispered against each other as Yami opened his wings as far as he could. I stared in complete shock at the sight before me. I glanced at Yami and had to blink several times. Yami looked different. It was hard to place but he looked more, well just more. Yami was more handsome, more mysterious and more powerful. I couldn't explain it. Yami had always seemed more than a mere human but I always put that down to my huge crush on him.

"Well what do you think?" Yami's voice derailed my train of thought. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Now Yami looked worried so I swallowed with some difficulty.

"I think I'm still dreaming." I croaked out and Yami smiled. It was such a gentle smile and it filled me with warmth the likes of which I had never felt before.

"This is real Yugi," Yami said softly, "give me your hand." Yami held out his hand and I hesitated before reaching out to take his left hand. Yami's hand was warm and the skin was rough on his fingers. If felt wonderful against my own skin sending electricity sparking through my body. Yami then tugged me gently forwards and I complied. Yami turned slightly and placed my hand on the feathers of his left wing. I stepped forwards again so I was standing right next to Yami my hand still touching the feathers of his wing.

"They're so soft and warm." I whispered in awe as I ran my fingers gently through the feathers. There where smaller softer feathers underneath the layers of longer feathers which had almost sharp edges. When I touched the skin under all those feathers and I could sense the life that pulsed through Yami. It made me tremble although I wasn't afraid.

"Yugi are you ok?" Yami's voice once again knocked me out of my day dream and I realised how close we were standing. I blushed and stepped back.

"Y-Yeah," I glanced at Yami's wings again. "So angels are real?"

"Yes," Yami said simply and for a moment I wondered if I was going to faint.

"Wait a second, that blond guy –" I began but Yami cut in.

"Malik," He said with a smile.

"Yeah Malik, so is he an angel as well?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes he is. Like me Malik is what you humans call a guardian angel. We are just one cast below the arch-angels and we are the only ones allowed to leave heaven and travel to Earth." Yami explained easily as if he was talking about the weather. My head was buzzing and I had to sit down rather suddenly on my bed as my legs gave way. "Yugi?" Yami stepped forward in concern but I shook my head.

"I'm ok Yami, It's just…I've never believed in God or anything like that and now there is an angel standing in my bedroom." I laughed. "If I ever told anyone about this I would be locked up."

"Locked up?" Yami repeated with a frown.

"Yeah, people would think I was insane or something. It would get me a one way trip to the funny farm." I snorted but Yami still looked confused. "I would get sent to a hospital for the mentally insane." I clarified. Yami looked shocked.

"But many people believe in angels do they not?" Yami asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah but believing in something and claiming to have seen it is two totally different things. People may believe in God but anyone saying they had haven seen him would be considered lying or insane."

"Humans are strange creatures," Yami said with a frown.

"So you are not human?" I asked eyeing Yami. He looked human, well if you forget the wings.

"I was," Yami said softly, "Now I am what you would call a spirit." Yami paused for a moment and his wings vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. I was rather disappointed to see them go. I could stare at them all day.

"I see. Um, when Malik said that your father is not pleased with you…did he mean God?" I watched as Yami sighed. "You were talking about disobeying last night. Did you disobey God?" _This is a weird conversation, _I thought to myself. I never would have thought that I would be sitting on my bed on a Sunday morning talking to an angel about disobeying God.

"There are a few things you need to understand first." Yami said and I nodded and moved so I sitting more comfortably on my bed with my legs crossed underneath me. I patted the duvet next to me and Yami smiled before sitting down next to me.

"Ok hit me." I smiled but Yami's eye went wide with horror.

"Hit you! Yugi I could never do such a terrible thing!" Yami exclaimed. I blinked then snorted with laughter. Yami gave me a hurt look so I got control over myself.

"I didn't mean it literally, what I meant was tell me everything and don't hold back." I smiled. Yami shook his head with a sigh.

"Ok I will try to make it so you understand me. Heaven lies in what I believe you would call a parallel dimension. Only spirits can get there and back. God controls everything that happens in heaven but he rarely interferes with what happens on Earth. He says that humans must make their own mistakes and learn from them."

"Is it difficult just to watch and not do anything?" I asked and Yami nodded.

"Indeed but God makes our rules which all of us follow without question."

"He sounds like a dictator to me." I muttered then gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It is ok Yugi." Yami smiled so I lowered my hand. Even though Yami seemed to be a really nice person I thought it best not to insult his God right to his face. "Heaven is a beautiful place where we all live in peace. There is no sickness or poverty. While some angels are higher than others, we all have what we need."

"So why did you come to Earth?" I asked leaning forward on my elbows.

"I was sent here by God to look out for you." I stared at Yami dumbfounded. _He came to Earth for me?_

"Why?"

"God saw that you were suffering so I was sent to protect you." Yami explained. I shook my head.

"No I mean why me? There are people suffering far worse than I am in the world. Why send an angel to help me?" I couldn't understand it. I was no one, just a high school kid with a bully problem; hardly a case worthy of an angel.

"There are millions of humans and only a few thousand angels," Yami explained gently. "We can not save everyone, so we save who we can. I consider it very important to save you." Yami smiled and once again I felt my body fill up with that giddy warmth that made me both happy and frustrated.

"Well I don't think I'm worth it." I mumbled and Yami smiled.

"I will be the judge of that." There was a moment of silence. A question burned on my tongue so I opened my mouth and took a deep breath.

"What is God like?" I asked in wonder and Yami grinned.

"He can not be explained with words, you would have to see him for yourself."

"Hopefully I won't be meeting God for many years yet." I said and Yami laughed. "So what did you do?" I asked. Yami looked confused so I elaborated. "What really good thing did you do to be made an angel in heaven?"

"I don't know." Yami's face fell and he looked so sad I was overcome by the urge to hug him. So I did. Yami stiffened in my arms before he relaxed and hugged me back. It felt so good being held by Yami I almost forgot all my questions. But only almost.

"Why don't you know?" I asked pulling back and Yami sighed heavily.

"None of the angels remember what they did to earn their place in heaven. God tells us that we should be content knowing that we are worthy of being by his side." Yami shrugged again. I snorted loudly.

"That's rather egotistical of him. Who is he to decide who is worthy of working for him huh?" I crossed my arms and pouted. Yami looked surprised.

"He is God." I blinked. _Oh yeah, _I giggled while Yami continued to look at me as if I had lost my mind. "I don't understand." Yami admitted and I shook my head.

"So what did you do to disobey God?" I asked tilting my head to one side. Yami paused then opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"Yugi, are you or Yami planning to get up today at all!" My grandfather yelled up the stairs effectively killing the mood. I stood up and opened my bedroom door.

"Yeah grandpa we'll be down in a minute!" I called back and turned to smile at Yami. "What were you going to say?" I asked and Yami looked away.

"It doesn't matter we should eat to keep our strength up." I glanced at Yami. It seemed he wasn't ready to share all his secrets just yet. I was content with what I had been told so far though so I let the subject drop.

"Yeah you're right. I'm starving, let's go downstairs and get something to eat." I walked out of my bedroom with Yami following behind me. Another question burned in my mind but I was never going to ask Yami that question. In a way I already knew the answer. I knew that Yami was going to leave and go back to heaven. To a place I could not follow him. It was only a matter of time.

**-:-**

God sat on His golden throne thinking about his missing angel. It wasn't completely uncommon for angels to become attached to humans and wish to stay on Earth but He never believed it would happen to Yami. It happened so, fast never before had a human caught the attention of an angel so quickly. God frowned in annoyance. He wished Yugi no harm but the boy's presence was preventing Yami from returning to his rightful place. Yami was an angel and his place was with God in heaven with the other angels.

"My Lord," God looked up as an angel entered the throne room. God waved him over and the angel walked up to the throne. He was carrying a large leather bound book under one arm. The angel had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and soft brown eyes. Like all angels he wore white.

"What did you find out about the human Yugi?" God asked and the angel bowed before replying.

"My Lord it would appear that the human Yugi is a reincarnation of other who lived in the past." The angel said. God nodded and waved for the angel to continue, most people were reincarnations of other people they just never remembered their past lives. "It would appear that in a previous life Yugi was an Egyptian woman who was married to the Pharaoh Atemu." God stood up suddenly.

"Are you certain of this information?" Barked God and the angel bowed low.

"Yes My Lord I am certain." God sat back down heavily. _That explains a lot. _God sighed and rubbed his temples. "My Lord, if I may be so bold, why are you so interested in this human?" The angel asked slowly.

"He is special, that is all you need to know for now." God said simply and the angel bowed again before leaving. God waited until the angel was gone before he walked over to his viewing globe. God waved his hand and the ball turned white before an image appeared on the surface. Yami was sitting in a human kitchen eating with the boy Yugi and an old man. God sighed and waved his hand again so the image disappeared.

Atemu was Yami's real name, the name he had when he was human. If Yugi had indeed been Atemu's wife then it was no wonder why the two had bonded so quickly. Atemu had been a great Pharaoh who loved his people, but none so much as his wife Amunet. She had been heavily pregnant with their first child when Atemu died to save his country. Atemu's bravery and self-sacrifice had earned him a place in heaven but the love he felt for his wife could not and would not die over time. It was no surprise that even if Yami didn't remember his past love, he would still feel that bond they shared. Yugi would be feeling the pull as well despite his male form.

This clearly complicated matters. Yami would not leave his love for a second time even if he didn't understand why he had no wish to leave. This calls for stronger action, thought God as he went to his viewing globe to contact Malik and Seto.

**-:-**

Seto was trying to figure out how the oven worked when he felt God touch his mind. Seto straightened up and glanced at Malik who nodded. Seto closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of someone touching his mind.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Seto I have found out that Yugi is the only reason for Yami's betrayal."

"I was already aware of that My Lord," Seto said back mentally wondering why God was telling them this.

"I want you to capture the boy called Yugi and use him to bring Yami to you. Tell Yami that unless he returns to heaven the boy will be killed." Seto's eyes snapped open in shock and he glanced at Malik. The blond angel also looked shocked.

"My Lord to do such a thing would go against everything you have taught us."

"I know that Yami will give in, Yugi's mind will be erased of this event. He will not remember anything." Seto shook his head. How could God ask them to do such a thing? To kidnap and threaten a human like that, while it was something a human would do to another human; angels were above that sort of thing.

"My Lord is that –?" Malik began but God cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know you do not understand but believe that I wouldn't suggest such a thing unless it was the only option left. You must obey me." God's presence vanished. For a moment neither angel spoke.

"Well do you want to kidnap the kid or shall I?" Malik drawled.

"I do not kidnap children!" Seto exclaimed his face red with anger. Malik held up his hands in defeat.

"Me neither but we have our orders. They came from God Himself remember." Malik pointed out and Seto glared at the wall in front of him.

"This feels all wrong, why would God ask us to do such a thing? We are not supposed to interfere with the humans' lives and kidnapping is defiantly interfering!" Seto began to pace back and forth and Malik snorted.

"Since when did you care about humans?"

"I don't care about them!" Seto snapped, "This just feels wrong."

"I agree but what can we do?" Malik spread his hands. "Should we disobey God and risk getting thrown out of heaven just for some mortal boy we don't even know?" Seto frowned and looked away from Malik's gaze.

"We may not understand why God does the things he does, but he always has a plan for the greater good." Seto mumbled staring at the carpet. "I guess we have to have faith that he has a plan."

"Yeah, the great secret master plans for the greater good, sure thing." Malik rolled his eyes. Seto glanced at his fellow angel then looked away again.

"Do you have a better idea Malik?" Seto asked calmly. Malik stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"No I don't but what if God is wrong and Yami refuses to go back to heaven? Would you really kill the kid like God ordered you for a plan you don't even know about?" Malik walked out of the apartment. Seto watched him go with a heavy heart. Seto always believed that he would never betray God for a mere human but he now faced a dilemma. Could he kill a human just because God said so?

"Is this why Yami disobeyed?" Seto asked the empty apartment but he got no reply.

**-:-**

Seto stood outside the apartment block staring up at the brick walls wondering if this was a very bad idea. This was the place where Joey Wheeler lived and Seto still didn't know why he wanted to see the blond boy again. All Seto knew was that he was conflicted over his orders and his moral sense of justice. Kidnapping people was wrong. God had ordered him to kidnap the boy and God's word was law. Seto sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. _What am I doing? _Seto asked himself and was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Seto!" Seto turned in surprise to see Joey running up to him with a smile. Joey was carrying a plastic shopping bag so Seto guessed the blond had been out shopping for food. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Joey smiled obviously happy to see him again. Seto paused before nodding.

"I did not expect to be back so soon." Joey looked a little confused but he shook himself and smiled brightly at Seto.

"Would like to come inside this time? I brought some tea." Joey held up the plastic bag and Seto nodded again.

"Sure." Joey blushed lightly and searched his pockets before producing a set of keys.

"Follow me." Joey unlocked the front door and held it open for Seto. Seto nodded before entering the lobby. Joey led him over to a lift and pressed the 'up' button. There was a pause then the lift pinged and the doors opened. Joey and Seto walked inside the lift and Joey pressed the number five. The doors closed and the lift started its upward journey.

Seto said nothing and he could tell the blond was getting nervous. Seto smirked when he noticed Joey glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Seto arched an eyebrow at Joey who blushed and looked away. The lift pinged again and the doors opened. Joey stepped out and Seto followed him glancing around. The walls were painted cream but the paint was flaking and discoloured in some places. Seto could hear music pumping out of one of the flats and he almost curled his lip in distaste. Joey stopped in front of a door painted red and pushed his key into the lock.

"It isn't much but it's all I can afford until I get a job." Joey said shyly and Seto glanced at him before nodding. Joey pushed open the door to reveal a basic apartment painted white. What shocked Seto wasn't the small size nor the basic style but the mess. Wrappings and clothes, both clean and dirty, littered the floor leaving no room to move. "Err; I haven't had a change to clean up after moving in." Joey coughed embarrassed as he put the shopping bag on the table.

"I see." Seto said looking around. Joey blushed as he swept up a pile of clothes off the living room carpet and transferred them to his bedroom floor. The carpet was a dull brown colour leaving Seto wondering if somehow colour was more expensive on Earth. Joey hurriedly cleaned the dull blue sofa and stepped back with a sweep of his arm.

"There all done." Seto arched an eyebrow and decided against pointing out that Joey had simply transferred the items from one place to another. "Sit down and I'll get some tea." Joey entered the tiny kitchen and turned the kettle on. Seto sat down slowly wishing he could use his magic to clean the sofa before he did so. While Joey bustled around the kitchen Seto ran his eye over Joey's apartment. There were very few personal items on display but Seto reasoned that it might be because Joey had not finished unpacking yet.

"So have those thugs been bothering you again?" Seto asked thinking back to the day he first met Joey.

"Nah I haven't seem them." Joey said while putting a tea bag into a chipped mug. "But I can take care of myself ya know." Seto snorted.

"Oh yes you were doing so well yesterday." Seto smirked and Joey's face flushed with anger.

"Hey I was doing ok I didn't ask you for help."

"They would have beaten you if I hadn't come by and you know it." Seto said firmly. Joey scowled but didn't comment. For a moment the only sound was the kettle boiling and the silence became uncomfortable.

"Why did you?" Joey suddenly asked. Seto glanced up with a questioning look. "Why did you help me out yesterday?" Joey explained tilting his head to look at Seto curiously.

"Why not?" Seto shrugged but Joey wouldn't let the topic go.

"You could have ignored me and walked on but you didn't. Why?" Seto sighed and stood up. _Did all humans ask this many questions?_

"Are you saying I should have left you?" Seto walked over to the kitchen and crossed his arms eyeing Joey.

"No but, you could have been hurt helping me out. What if those guys had a knife or something?" Joey asked and Seto laughed.

"Oh please, those thugs were worthless losers. I could have beaten them with my eyes shut." Joey frowned but said nothing. Seto watched him for a moment before walking up to Joey so he was standing over him.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Relax pup I'm not going to hurt you." Seto said softly reaching out to touch Joey's face. "I saved you because I wanted to alright?" Seto didn't know where his sudden kindness had come from but he was pleased when Joey leaned into his touch before pulling away.

"Why do you call me pup all the time?" Joey mumbled looking a bit awkward.

"Because I want to," Seto said simply before turning away from Joey. "The kettle's boiled." Joey turned and picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into the two cups his hands shaking slightly. He always felt nervous when Seto got close to him like that. His stomach would do summersaults while his heart beat hard inside his chest. Whenever Seto's skin touched his he felt electricity jump between them. _Does Seto feel it too? _Joey wondered as he stirred the tea.

A flash of sliver on the mantelpiece caught Seto's eye while he was waiting for Joey to finish up. Seto stepped closer to the picture and picked it up for a closer look. It showed a pretty girl with light brown hair and green eyes beaming at the camera. Beside the brunet was a good looking girl with long blond hair, purple eyes and a large bust.

"That is a picture of my sister Serenity." Joey's voice broke through Seto's thoughts. Seto turned around to see Joey put a mug of steaming tea down on the table.

"Which one is your sister?" Seto asked.

"The blond girl is my sister's best friend Mai." Joey stepped up next to Seto with a fond smile looking down at the picture.

"She means a lot to you?" Seto asked feeling a stab of something that felt a lot like jealousy. Seto didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of Joey being the pretty girl's boyfriend.

"Mai helped my sister out when she needed it so I am grateful to her. She is closer to my sister than to me though." Seto let Joey take the picture from him. "My best buddy is a guy called Yugi." Seto froze.

"Yugi?" Seto didn't know if Yugi was a popular name in Japan so maybe Joey was referring to a different Yugi.

"Yeah he has spiked hair in the shape of a star. Do you know him?" Joey asked looking at Seto.

"No." Seto lied but his mind was in turmoil. Joey knew Yugi? They were friends? Suddenly Seto remembered when Malik had formed the viewing globe to show Yami where Yugi was. There had been a blond with Yugi at the time but Seto hadn't been able to see his face. _Damn, _Seto thought, _it was Joey_.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked frowning and Seto shook his head.

"Nothing," Seto walked over to the blue couch and sat down. Joey put the picture back before joining Seto holding his mug of tea. Seto leaned forward and picked up his own mug and took a sip. It was surprisingly good

"So do you have any family?" Joey asked trying to make conversation_._ Seto shook his head.

"No."

"Oh, that is a shame." Joey sat back on the couch and Seto glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I would do without my sister. I love her more than anything. My parents and I aren't that close but they help me out when I need it. Like helping me get this place for example." Joey swept his arm out to indicate the apartment. Seto didn't think that the apartment was much to be proud of but he didn't say that.

"I don't need family." Seto said and Joey laughed.

"Everyone needs a family." Joey grinned but Seto frowned.

"Well I don't." Seto said firmly looking away. Joey bit his lip and wondered if he a touched a nerve.

"Look, I'm sorry mate. Let's talk about something else." Joey smiled and Seto glanced at him before nodding.

"Just one thing," Seto replied and Joey nodded to show he was listening. "Do not call me mate." 

**-:-**

"Yugi, could you do some shopping for me?" I glanced up at my grandfather and smiled.

"Of course, what do you want me to get?" I put a box down and brushed the dust off my hands. I had been helping my grandfather out in the shop for the past 3 hours. We didn't get much traffic on a Sunday so I was helping put stuff on shelves and move boxes around in the storage room. Yami had been looking through my Duel Monster collection with great interest. Grandpa had even paused in cleaning the shop to explain how the game worked.

"I just remembered we need some milk. The shop just down the road should still be open." I glanced at my watch. It was just past three in the afternoon and it would only take 10 minutes to walk to the shop.

"Ok I go now before they close." Yami looked up.

"I'll come with you," Yami flinched as he stood and I smiled at him.

"I think I can make it to the shops and back by myself Yami. You stay here and keep an eye on grandpa."

"Hey I'm not that old you know!" Grandpa protested and I laughed. Yami smiled and nodded at me. I went into the house and took some money from the lose change jar before getting my shoes and a jacket.

"See you in a few minutes!" I called as I left the house.

"Take care," Yami gave me his heart stopping smile and I just knew I turned bright red.

"Yeah, see you soon." I hurried out of the house before I could embarrass myself further. As I walked down the street I thought about what I had learned from Yami.

I knew that Malik was an angel and so was Yami. I knew that Malik was here to take Yami back to heaven because Yami had disobeyed somehow. I still didn't know what Yami had done that was so terrible but I had a feeling that I had something to do with it. I didn't like the idea of getting Yami into trouble but I liked the idea of him leaving even less. It hurt to think of Yami leaving me, more than I would have thought it would.

I sighed as I walked down the street. I didn't want Yami to leave me but I didn't want to cause Yami pain. If Yami was in trouble with God (it still felt weird thinking that God really did exist) then he could be in big trouble. I couldn't protect Yami from a God. I had heard about fallen angels who disobeyed God but they all seemed to end up in hell. I shivered. I hadn't asked Yami about hell but if heaven existed then hell must as well right? Where there is darkness there is light.

I turned onto the main street and walked towards the store. It was very quiet for a Sunday but I failed to notice a pair of eyes following me.

**-:-**

Malik sighed as he watched people walk to and fro across the street. There were very few people about so it wasn't nearly as interesting to watch people as it usually was. Malik was sitting on a low wall hiding his form from view.

Malik had never been one to follow the rules. He had no idea how he had ever ended up in heaven but he never let himself think about it for too long. Malik couldn't help but wonder what he had been like as a human and what had happened to the people he used to know. Malik snorted. He was starting to sound like Yami. The next thing he knew he would be disobeying over some human too.

It was at that moment Yugi walked around the corner and came into view. Malik sat up straight not able to believe his eyes. God had ordered Yugi to be captured and there Yugi was walking alone with no one around. Could it be more perfect? Malik stood up and ran towards a side ally ahead of Yugi and hid. With a quick spell Malik changed his form to his human version so he could grab Yugi as he walked past. Malik may not think kidnapping was a nice thing to do, and he may not be too bothered about following orders, but being cast out of heaven over some kid was not on Malik's to-do-list.

Yugi appeared to be deep in thought as he walked past Malik so Malik had no trouble in grabbing him and yanking him backwards. Yugi opened his mouth to shout but Malik clamped a hand over it before Yugi could utter a sound. Malik muttered a spell and Yugi slumped in his arms fast asleep. The spell would only last about 10 minutes so Malik picked Yugi up and shifted his form back to his angel form. Using his magic he hid Yugi's body from view and took off into the sky with Yugi hanging limply in his arms.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	11. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter eleven of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter eleven: Kidnapped

Yami paced back and forth across Yugi's room. A frown marked his features and his hands were clasped behind his back. _Yugi should be back by now. _Yami glanced at the clock hanging on Yugi's bedroom wall. It read 5:25pm and Yugi had left the house at 3:20pm. He had been gone two hours. Yami bit his lip and turned his gaze to the window in Yugi's room. _They couldn't have….could they? _Yami shook his head and started pacing again. There was just no way Malik or Seto would have hurt Yugi in any way. It went against their highest laws to harm a human. Yami paused and glanced out of the window again. Malik had approached Yugi and spoken to him which was strange in itself. Yami never would have thought that Malik would speak to a human or involve one in his search for him. Something must be going on that Yami didn't know about.

"Yami," Yami glanced up to see Yugi's grandfather in the doorway, "Is Yugi back home yet?"

"No," Yami said slowly and Yugi's grandfather frowned.

"The shop was only a few minutes away he should have been only 30 minutes max." The old man twisted his hands together clearly worried. "He should be back by now." Yami swallowed. Even though he knew Yugi was taking too long hearing someone else say it made it all the more real. Yugi was missing.

"I'll go out and look for him." Yami said firmly heading for the doorway. Solomon blinked in surprise.

"I can't ask you to do that," he tried to protest but Yami shook his head.

"I will be fine, Yugi could be in danger and I must protect him." Yami met Solomon Moto's gaze without blinking. The old man sighed and shook his head wearily.

"I don't know where you came from Yami and I don't know why you are hanging around my grandson." Solomon held up a hand to stop Yami from talking. "I do know however, that my grandson is unhappy and lonely." Yami felt a rush of sympathy as Solomon sighed, his face creased with sadness. "I cannot fill the emptiness inside Yugi but," Solomon smiled, "I have never seen Yugi as happy as I've seen him when he is with you. Please, whatever happens, don't take that happiness away from him." For a moment Yami and Solomon stood in silence watching each other.

"I promise," Yami said his voice strong and his eyes shone with determination. Solomon smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Solomon stood to the side to let Yami walk out of room. Solomon sighed and closed his eyes hoping that Yugi was ok.

**-:-**

I woke up with a pounding headache feeling groggy and disorientated. I frowned trying to remember what happened to me. I was walking down the street to get some milk from the store and then…nothing. I couldn't remember anything after that. I looked around me and felt my heart rate kick up a notch. I didn't recognise my surroundings at all. I was lying on my left side with my hands tied behind my back and my legs tied at my ankles. The walls were painted white and a set of floor to ceiling windows showed a view over the city. Already lights were turning on so I guessed I must have been out of it for a long time. The floor was made of a highly polished light coloured wood. I raised my head to see the back of a cream coloured sofa in front of me and a black sofa adjacent to the cream sofa facing the windows.

I wriggled and managed to push myself into a sitting position. A TV sat on top of a wooden chest of drawers and I could see my reflection in the glass. I swallowed nervously wondering where I was and how I got there. _Have I been kidnapped? _I thought in sudden shock. I couldn't think of any reason to kidnap me though. I didn't have any money worth taking. Besides this town was relatively crime free. I had never heard of anyone getting kidnapped for as long as I could remember.

"You're awake at last." A voice said and all my muscles tensed up. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see a tall blond man leaning against a door frame. I could see a small kitchen behind him. The man was holding a mug of something in his hands. I could see the steam curling up from whatever was in the mug before it disappeared. I frowned as I inspected the man's white clothes. He looked very familiar. I searched my memory and gasped when I put a name to the face.

"Wait a second, you're Malik aren't you?" I said and the blond smiled.

"Guilty as charged," he chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Don't worry shorty I will return you to your grandfather unharmed as soon as I get what I want." Malik walked over to the cream sofa and grabbed the arm. I watched in shock as Malik turned the sofa around with a just a casual flick of his wrist. The two person sofa groaned as it turned around the legs scratching the wooden floor. Malik sat down sipping his drink watching me carefully.

"I know what you are," I said after a pause and Malik raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really," he sounded bored but I saw a spark of interest flash through his eyes. I nodded and Malik smirked and leaned back against the sofa. I guessed from the texture that the sofa must be leather. "Enlighten me," Malik said still smirking.

"You are an angel," I said confidently and Malik almost spat out the mouthful of his hot drink. I watched as he coughed wiping his chin with his sleeve.

"Wow kid you are weird, I'm no angel." Malik laughed but I shook my head and gazed at him.

"No I know that I am right. You are an angel just like Yami." Malik watched me without blinking until I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Damn," Malik sighed leaning back against the sofa and crossing one leg over the other. "I can't believe Yami blabbed the big secret."

"If you are an angel what do you want with me?" I asked glaring at Malik. It most likely didn't look very scary on my face but I gave it a good try. Malik leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling for a moment.

"What did Yami tell you about us?" Malik asked still looking up at the ceiling.

"He said that you were once human but you are now angels working for God." I replied watching Malik. The blond snorted and raised his head to look at me with startling purple eyes.

"I guess he didn't tell you why we were here did he?" Malik smirked again and I shivered.

"Yami said he was here for me, and that you were here to because he disobeyed God in some way." I answered as Malik leaned forward to stare at me. The mug was clasped between his hands.

"Yami was sent here to look after you, but it was only a temporary thing, in fact you should have been totally unaware of his presence. That is what we guardian angels do. We follow you around and help you out when you are in trouble but you humans are never aware of us." Malik laughed but the sound held no humour. "We never get thanked either."

"Is that what Yami did wrong? By letting me see him he disobeyed?" I asked in confusion but Malik shook his head.

"Letting humans see our human form is not worthy of punishment, many humans see angels in their disguise and are none the wiser. Yami was called back to Heaven but he did not go. He chose to stay here with you." My heart skipped a beat in my chest and that weird warmth I felt whenever Yami smiled at me came back. _Yami stayed here even though he wasn't allowed to? He stayed for me? _I couldn't believe it. No one had ever sacrificed anything for me before.

"Yami stayed…to be with me?" I whispered my eyes fixed to the wooden floor boards in front of me.

"Yeah he did, shocking isn't it?" Malik drawled putting the mug on floor beside the sofa. My head shot up and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to bring Yami back to Heaven kicking and screaming if it comes to that." Malik watched me coolly as I gasped.

"What do you mean?" My mind was running around in circles. "Wait, did you cause all those injuries to appear on Yami?" I demanded and Malik arched an eyebrow at me.

"So you have seen Yami since out little altercation have you?" Malik stared at me as if he was trying to see into my soul. I looked away. "Where is he?" I said nothing. "Cooperating with me would be a very good idea Yugi." I jumped when he said my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked nervously.

"That is not important, where is Yami hiding?" Malik demanded standing up and towering over me. I couldn't stop myself from flinching back but I still didn't answer. Malik clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It doesn't matter, Yami will come looking for you and then Seto and I will take care of him."

"Who is Seto? Is he another angel?" I asked glancing around but there was no sign of anyone else in the apartment. Malik hesitated then flopped back onto the sofa with a sigh.

"Since you know so much I don't see why I shouldn't fill you in. Seto is another angel yes, God sent us both here to bring Yami back to Heaven. God authorised us to use force to bring Yami back if we had too. That is why you are here." Malik smirked. I licked my lips as realisation set in.

"You are using me as bait." I said softly and Malik nodded.

"Right in one," Malik stood up and walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. "I can't understand Yami. He is one of the favourites you know, he had everything he could have wanted in Heaven but he chose to disobey. Angels who disobey end up on a one-way trip downstairs you know." Malik smirked and I felt my insides turn in fear.

"Do you mean Hell?" I whispered and Malik leaned forward.

"Why do you think it was created in the first place?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver. "If God controls everything that happens why would that place be out of his control?"

"So you are going to sit back and let God send Yami to Hell?" I snapped glaring at Malik with all the hate I could muster. "Don't you have any sense of loyalty to your friends?"

"What makes you think Yami is a friend of mine? Heck, God chose Seto and me for this task because we don't like Yami." Malik chuckled, "God is nothing if not smart." Malik reached out and ran a finger down my cheek. I snatched my face away and Malik chuckled. "As for loyalty, I am loyal to God. He is the only one I need to be loyal to. If Yami had just done what he was told to then he wouldn't be in this position would he?"

"I…" I bit my lip and looked away. Suddenly Yami's sacrifice didn't seem so noble anymore. In fact it seemed downright stupid. There was no way I was letting Yami go to Hell for me. "If Yami went with you without fighting, would he still be punished?" I asked my voice soft and slightly breathless.

"Hmm," Malik hummed, "He might get a lesser punishment. He would be demoted and I doubt he would be allowed to return to Earth ever again." Malik looked sideways at me his gaze calculating. I scowled and turned my face away. I knew Malik wanted me to force Yami to go back to Heaven and I was torn over playing his game or refusing. Part of me wanted Yami to stay and damn the consequences, but another part of me didn't want Yami to be punished because of me. I wanted Yami to be happy and if he would be happier without me then he should go.

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my lip. The thought of Yami leaving hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. Yet could I really be so selfish and demand that Yami stay with me with the knowledge that by doing so Yami would be sent to Hell? Malik stood up and walked away leaving me to my thoughts. If Yami was hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. But what did Yami want? I blinked and raised my head slightly. Why was I thinking about what I wanted without even thinking about what Yami wanted? How selfish was that? Yami had made a choice when he disobeyed God. He chose to stay. If that was what he wanted then I had no right to make him do anything else. Yami must know the price he would have to pay for not doing as he was told.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I raised my head and watched the doorway that I guessed led to the front door. I heard the chain rattle as the door slammed shut. Footsteps sounded as whoever it was walked towards the living room. I swallowed and sat up as much as I could in my position.

"Hey Malik, are you in here or not?" A male shouted and a figure walked into the room. He was tall, taller than Malik. He had short brown hair with a fringe that fell over a pair of bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit with white shoes and a white shirt. The light reflected off his white clothing making him glow. I could feel my eyes watering just by looking at him. If I didn't already know the guy standing before me was an angel then I would have guessed it in a second. He had an unearthly quality to him, the same quality that Yami and even Malik had.

"Hey Seto how's things?" Malik asked waltzing into the living room. Seto was staring at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Seto pointed a finger at me his blue eyes wide with shock.

"That's Yugi I brought him here like God told us to." Malik answered and Seto turned to Malik his eyes burning with anger. "Chill out man Yami already told him everything about us." The anger seemed to vanish from Seto to be replaced by shock. I was starting to wonder if this Seto was bi-polar. He certainly switched from one emotion to another fast enough.

"Yami told him that he's an angel?" Seto asked his voice holding disbelief and shock. I wondered why it was such a big deal. Then again, Malik had said that most people weren't even supposed to see their guardian angel let alone know about them.

"I know I didn't believe it at first, but it's true." Malik shrugged as if it wasn't his problem. Seto blinked before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Great, just bloody great."

"Goodness me is Seto cursing? Who would have thought it possible?" Malik snorted and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Seto shot Malik a black look and I realised that while Malik and Seto may not like Yami very much, they didn't seem particularly fond of each other either.

"So when were you going to tell me that you had kidnapped the kid?" Seto asked his voice cold.

"I saw a chance and I took it, there wasn't time for a conference. Besides I didn't know where you stomped off to." Malik shrugged. Seto glared at him before huffing and walking over to me. Until now they had been ignoring me despite the fact that I was the topic of conversation, and I had been kinda hoping it would stay that way. Seto's ice blue eyes cut into me like lasers.

"Do you know where Yami is?" Seto asked his voice promising that things would not go well for me if I didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"He knew Yami was injured," Malik injected a comment before I could speak.

"So you do know where he is." Seto said his voice still low and dangerous.

"Yes I do," I answered staring straight into Seto's eyes even though the guy, or angel, terrified me. "But I'm not going to tell you."

"That would be unwise," Seto hissed at me.

"So your friend told me." I felt very proud of myself when my voice didn't shake. Seto watched me for a long moment before he stood up.

"Send Yami a sign that only he can see, lead him to us." Seto turned away from me.

"So you are not mad at me for bringing the kid here anymore?" Malik asked his voice innocent. Seto gave the blond angel a glare that could have melted concrete. Malik didn't even flinch.

"Since he's here we might as well use him to our benefit." Seto snapped.

"Wait a second!" I called out and the two angels turned back to face me. I forced down my nerves telling myself that if they hadn't hurt me yet they most likely wouldn't. "Why can't you just leave Yami alone? Why can't he just do what he wants?" Malik snorted as if I had asked him why humans couldn't breathe on the moon. Seto however gazed at me with those blue eyes until I squirmed. Seto walked back over to me and crouched down like Malik had done only moments ago.

"Are humans allowed to run around doing whatever they want?" Seto answered a question with a question.

"Of course not, there are rules and laws –"

"Exactly," Seto cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "For angels it is the same. We cannot 'do what we want' we must follow the rules laid down by our God."

"But humans are not sent to Hell for disobeying the rules!" I argued back and Seto arched an eyebrow at me. "The punishment always fits the crime committed."

"Disobeying God is the highest crime an angel can commit, among others." Seto's voice was dispassionate as if he had no feelings on the subject. I could tell that to Seto, obeying the rules was like saying the sky is blue or that two plus two equals four. It was simple fact and could not be argued.

"But surely the reason for disobeying must be taken into account?" I said almost pleading now.

"Yami will stand trial in Heaven for his actions." Seto said but Malik snorted in disbelief. I looked at the blond angel in confusion.

"There is no way God would want the other angels to know that Yami of all people disobeyed. My guess is that this case will be taken care of in private." Malik answered my unasked question. Seto stood and turned to the blond angel with a scowl.

"That is not how Heaven works."

"Oh come on Seto you know as well as I do that things in Heaven aren't that different from Earth. There are secrets and conspiracies in Heaven too." Malik shook his head as if shocked that Seto would think any differently.

"All trials are fair and held before the public regardless of the crime," Seto started but Malik was shaking his head before Seto even finished.

"You know that's not true, you are just lying to yourself because the truth hurts too much to think about. Everyone thinks Heaven in a perfect haven for lost souls," Malik pushed himself off the wall, "Nothing could be further from the truth." With that hanging in the air Malik turned and walked away. I heard the door open and slam shut. The chain rattled again and the sound seemed to echo in the silence. I glanced up at Seto. His face was completely closed.

For a long time Seto just stood still staring at the space where Malik used to be. I didn't dare say a word for fear of being on the receiving end of Seto's quick temper. Suddenly Seto turned and walked out of the room. I watched as he entered a hallway on my right and vanished from sight. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. This door didn't sound as heavy as the front door so I assumed the hallway led to bedrooms of some kind. I now suspected I was in a hotel of some kind. An expensive one if the leather sofas and the large TV were anything to go by.

I shifted position on the floor so I could draw my knees to my chest. I wished I could wrap my arms around my legs but my hands were tied too tightly. Besides, if my hands were free I would make a break for it. I leaned back feeling the wall plaster beneath my fingers. _Yami, where are you? _

**-:-**

Joey whistled tunelessly as he walked down the street. He was thinking about Seto as he walked to the nearby store to buy his dinner for the evening. He had considered calling Yugi to tell him all about his blue eyed visitor but he had lost track of time. The store closed at 6pm so Joey needed to hurry. Joey stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets as he walked his mind drifting. Seto was a strange person in many ways. One minute he was teasing the next he was cold. Joey couldn't understand him at all. Yet one thing was true, when Seto looked at Joey with those blue eyes Joey's knees went weak and his heart skipped a beat. _I've got a major crush, _Joey thought to himself with a heavy sigh. He didn't even know if Seto was gay and Seto himself had said that he wouldn't be in town for long.

Joey kicked a small stone out of his path. It jumped and skipped down the pavement for a moment before falling into a gutter. Joey glanced up and blinked in surprise. Yugi was standing just in front of him with his back to him. He was looking right and left as if looking for something. Joey smiled and stepped forward raising a hand in greeting. He badly wanted to talk to someone about Seto and Yugi was the perfect choice.

"Hey Yug' over here!" Joey called and Yugi suddenly turned to look at him. That was when Joey realised he had made a mistake. It wasn't Yugi after all but a guy who looked eerily like him. Heck, they even had the same star-shaped hair style. "Oh sorry man I thought you were someone else." Joey rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The stranger frowned and looked closer.

"Is your name Joey?" The stranger asked. Joey blinked and studied the guy before him. The stranger was slightly taller than Yugi was, his voice was deeper, his hair had more blond streaks and his eyes were different too.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Yami and I'm looking for Yugi. Have you seen him?" Yami asked and Joey blinked in shock.

"Wait a second you're that guy Yug' was telling me about!" Joey pointed at Yami who nodded.

"Yes I am but please, have you seen Yugi around here?" Yami asked glancing around in worry. Joey noticed Yami's worried frown.

"Um, no, I haven't seen him today is he alright?" Joey felt fear for his friend jolt through him when Yami looked at him his eyes shining with worry.

"He went shopping for his grandfather a while ago and he has not returned home. I went to the shop but they haven't seen him." Yami shook his head, "I'm sorry I must leave now." Yami turned to walk away but Joey shot forward and grabbed Yami's arm.

"Hang on a second, if Yug' is in danger then I want to help you search for him."

"No it may be dangerous," Yami argued trying to free himself from Joey's grip. But the blond was quite strong and refused to budge.

"If danger is involved then I have to help you find him. Yug' is my best friend I'm not leaving him when he could be in trouble." Joey stared into Yami's eyes challenging him to try and talk him out of it. Yami studied Joey for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

"Ok fine but you have to do what I say." Yami tugged his arm back and this time Joey let him go.

"You got it." Joey nodded. Yami turned and began walking with Joey beside him. Joey walked in silence for a moment casting glances at Yami. He could see why Yugi liked the guy so much. Yami was very good looking. There was a slant to Yami's eyes that made Joey wonder if perhaps Yami had Middle Eastern blood. "So, Yugi told me you two had become friends."

"That is correct," Yami answered still looking around for Yugi.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"A few days," Yami answered shortly. Joey stumbled in shock and stared at Yami.

"Only a few days?"

"Yes."

"Wow you must be something special for Yug' to trust you already." Joey shook his head while Yami gave Joey a calculating look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Yug's always been a shy kind of guy and I never would have thought he would," _get a crush on, _"become friends with someone that fast." Joey smiled and Yami seemed to pause before smiling as well. Yami opened his mouth to answer Joey when he suddenly stopped and froze, like a dog that has scented its prey. Joey stopped too and looked around. He couldn't see Yugi anywhere of any sign of him. "What's up Yami?"

"I know where Yugi is," Yami's voice was tense. Joey looked over to see Yami's face a mixture of anger and concern.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked watching Yami carefully.

"I can't explain it," Yami glanced at Joey, "You have to stay here."

"Were you not listening to me or something?!" Joey exclaimed grasping both of Yami's shoulders. "If Yug' is in trouble then I'm going to help you save him. I refuse to back out of this." Joey added before Yami could say anything. Yami hesitated and Joey could see the internal battle going on in Yami's eyes. "I will be fine ok? I'm not leaving Yug' ever again."

"Follow me," Yami turned and began running. Joey scrambled to keep up. _Man the guy may have short legs but he runs damn fast! _Joey thought having to run hard to keep up. _Yug' what the heck is going on here? _

**-:-**

I sat on the hard wooden floor with my bum turning numb. I tired to shift to a more comfortable position but with my hands and legs tied it wasn't easy. I sighed and glanced out of the window. The sunset lit up the sky with every shade of pink and orange. Malik had returned a little while ago and smirked at me which I found uncomfortable to say the least. Seto was still in his room as far as I knew. Malik had made himself another cup of what ever he was drinking and flopped back on the cream sofa. It seemed he had had enough of talking however as he picked up the TV control and turned the TV on. I glanced at the TV to see some cheesy soap playing on the screen. Malik had the sound turned down low as he watched the screen. He didn't look like he was paying attention to the soap though.

"Did you get Yami's attention?" Seto asked and I jumped, yep even though I was sitting on the floor I still managed to jump, not aware he had left his room. Seto stood in the doorway looking at the back of Malik's head.

"Yes I did, he's one his way over here right as we speak." Malik turned to look at Seto. "How do you want to play this?"

"Let Yami come to us, he will still be injured and won't put up much of a fight." Seto looked at me and I did my best to glare at him. Seto, looking totally unruffled by my glare, looked away and walked across the room until he stood behind Malik. "What are you watching?"

"I dunno," Malik replied with a shrug, "I thought by watching their TV shows I could understand humans a little better." Malik scowled at the screen, "This is not helping much though."

"Why would you want to understand them?" Seto asked but there was something in his voice that undermined his scorn.

"Why not?" Malik asked turning back to the TV making Seto's eye twitch. I got the impression that Seto didn't like it when people answered a question with a question.

"Just turn the damn thing off Malik, it's annoying me." Seto snapped. Malik sighed dramatically and picked up the remote control to turn off the TV.

"Hey we haven't talked about who's going to do it." Malik turned to face Seto who looked as confused as I felt.

"Who is going to do what?"

"Come on Seto, we both know that we can't let Yugi remember any of this." Malik glanced at me and I stiffened. My gaze shot to Seto who looked thoughtful. Suddenly I was aware of my heart thumping in my chest and the sound of my breathing. "We are going to have to cast a memory charm on him. I was never any good at those so you should do it." Malik crossed one leg over the over as he regarded Seto.

"Wait a second!" I called out cutting off whatever Seto was about to say. "What is a memory charm?"

"It will wipe your memory of the past events," Seto answered glancing at me coolly, "We use it on humans who have somehow found out about us."

"But I don't want to forget," I said in panic. "I never want to forget about Yami."

"Well that's very sweet but you don't have a choice." Malik said flatly. I switched my gaze to Malik feeling desperate.

"What if I promised to never tell anyone about angels, Heaven or anything?" It hurt to think that I couldn't share any of this with anyone but it was better than forgetting.

"The promises of humans are thin at best." Seto said walking over to me. I had to crane my neck back to look up at him. "How can we trust your word?"

"I do not lie!" I protested then felt my face heat up remembering Yami telling me that I shouldn't lie so much. "Well, I won't lie about this!"

"No, Malik is right, we need to be certain that you won't remember and taking away your memories is the best way to do that." Seto's gaze flickered as if he thought about something but it was gone before I could understand it.

"But it's not like anyone would believe me even if I did tell them about this!" I said my heart thumping hard in my chest. "People would think I was crazy if I started talking about angels."

"Not everyone would think that, and the ones that wouldn't are the most dangerous ones." Seto's voice turned dark and it sent shivers down my spine. "You see this is to protect you as much as to protect our secret. If you don't remember anything then you don't have to carry around the burden of our secret."

"I'm willing to keep this a secret until my dying day," I surprised myself with the conviction in my voice, "Just don't take away my memories." Seto paused and for a moment I wondered if I had broken through to him.

"Seto," Malik spoke and his voice seemed to knock Seto out of his trance.

"I am sorry Yugi," Seto reached out a hand towards me.

"No!" I tried to press myself backwards through the wall as Seto leaned towards me. If I had a mirror I know my face would have been pale with fear and my eyes wide. Seto shook his head as if he didn't understand why I was trying to escape. Seto placed his hand over my face his long fingers covering my eyes. "No I don't want to forget!" I shouted trying to snatch my head away but Seto held firm.

"Just relax and you shouldn't even feel anything." Seto said his voice emotionless. I bit my lip as I felt tears of frustration build up. I didn't want to forget the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. Seto was wrong to try and take that from me. Yami meant more to me than anyone had ever before and that scared me slightly, but it also meant that the days I spent with him were precious. After all, once Yami returned to heaven the only thing I would have of him would be my memories. "Are…are you crying?" Seto asked in shock. I didn't answer. Seto must have been able to feel the wetness of my tears against his hand. "You really want to remember than much?" Seto removed his hand to look at me.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation looking up at Seto. Seto knelt down beside me to look me in the eye.

"Why?" Seto looked like he really wanted to know so I answered the best I could.

"Yami is an angel; I understand that he has to go back to Heaven, if not now then in the future. I can't follow him there. That means the only thing I will have as proof that Yami was here is my memories of him. The only proof of my feelings will be in my heart. If you take those away from me then I will have nothing." I felt a tear escape and run down my face. I stared into Seto's eyes trying to make him understand. Seto watched me carefully before reaching out and touching my wet cheek.

"Why do you care about him so much? You only just met." Seto's voice was soft and almost lonely. I suddenly felt sorry for him even though I wasn't sure why.

"I don't know myself," I admitted with a small smile, "But I want to find out. I can't do that if you take Yami back to Heaven with you or if you take away my memories."

"But those are the rules," Seto frowned.

"Rules are made to be broken." I answered and Seto gave me a rueful smile. I heard Malik snigger and I glanced at him. I had almost forgotten he was there. "Look, I just want to spend more time with Yami, I want to know everything about him, is that really so wrong?" Seto flinched back as if I had shouted but my voice had been soft. I saw an inner battle going on behind those blue eyes. It was then I realised that Seto, and even Malik, was not a bad person or angel as the case may be. Seto was just so used to following orders he had never stopped to think about why he was following them or to consider any other option.

"God's word is law," Seto said but even he didn't sound convinced.

"Is it?" I asked and Seto frowned. He still had his hand on my cheek but I had stopped crying now.

"Seto are you going to disobey?" Malik asked his voice low. Seto jumped as if electrocuted. I mentally cursed Malik and took back what I thought of him being a good person.

"No I am not." Seto answered Malik his voice firm. That mask came back down and Seto's emotions were forced back into their mental box. Seto placed his hand back over my face before I could protest. "If it makes you feel better I wish I did not have to do this."

"No please don't," I whispered feeling the tears fill my eyes again.

"Sorry," Seto's hand began to feel warm against my face. Suddenly the door flew open with a bang making me jump violently. Seto's hand was snatched away from my face and I blinked in the sudden light. My heart was pumping as adrenaline coursed through my blood. My body was trying to decide if it should fight or flee but my bound legs and hands hampered any attempt at either.

I looked at the doorway leading to the front door fearing what I would see. The front door, or at least what I assumed to be the front door, had been blow off its hinges and was broken almost in half. Splinters of wood were scattered across the floor. Standing in the doorway looking even inch the avenging angel was Yami. He was dressed in his white suit with a black shirt and shoes. His gold upside down pyramid necklace gleamed in the light as if it had a life of its own. Standing behind Yami looking shocked was none other than Joey. His blond hair was a mess and his brown eyes were open wide. He was wearing his signature green jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans and blue trainers. It took me about a second to take in all of this before Joey spoke.

"Yug' are you ok?" Joey asked then his gaze flicked from Malik to Seto. Joey's eyes went wide. "Seto, what are you doing here?"

"He knows your name?" Malik asked but the tone of his voice suggested that he didn't require an answer. Seto was staring at Joey as if he couldn't believe that he was here. I knew how he felt.

"Malik, Seto, you kidnapped Yugi to get me here." Yami's voice was cold and dark and for the first time since I met him I was afraid of him even though his anger wasn't directed at me. "I can't believe you would do such a low thing!"

"We only did it because God ordered us to." Malik shrugged and Yami went very still. I could see the shock on his face.

"God ordered you to kidnap Yugi?" Yami asked his voice tight. Joey was staring at Seto but he now glanced at Yami.

"Who is this god person? And why does he want my best bud kidnapped?" Joey now glanced at Seto who still hadn't said a word. "And what do you have to do with all this?" Seto didn't answer.

"Well looks like we have a problem here." Malik raised his hand and formed a glowing ball of golden light. Yami tensed as his body became alert.

"You are going to fight me here Malik? You would be putting innocent human lives in danger." I glanced at Malik and back at Yami my heart thumping painfully.

"You brought the human here with you," Malik pointed at Joey, "You put him in danger not me."

"I will fight you if you want Malik but not in here." Yami glanced at me and for a second our eyes met. Yami was full of anger but when he looked at me his gaze softened and my heart jumped in my chest. Yami had come for me. He had come to save me. That knowledge made me feel warm all over. Then Yami looked back at Malik and our connection was broken.

"The last time we fought it didn't go so well for you," Malik said the golden ball of light still floating above his hand. Yami smirked and it made him look dangerous and sexy all at once.

"This time will be different." Then Yami moved. He was so fast all I saw was a blur of white. Malik threw the ball of light he had made and it hit the wall where Yami had been standing moments ago. Joey yelped and leapt to the side dodging broken plaster that rained down from the large hole in the wall. I heard Malik grunt as Yami rugby tackled him around the waist and kept moving forwards forcing Malik to stagger backwards. Malik hit the glass of the floor to ceiling window and it shattered. I always thought that the glass on high rise buildings was supposed to be shatter proof. Maybe no one made glass that was angel proof. Then Yami was failing still holding onto Malik's waist. My eyes went wide and I screamed.

"Yami!"

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


	12. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to chapter twelve of my story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter twelve: Choices

Yami felt his stomach lurch as gravity took over. It had been simple to whisper a quick spell to weaken the glass enough to break it upon impact. Yami heard Yugi scream his name but there was nothing he could do. He had to get Malik away from Yugi and Joey. He would not endanger their lives. The wind screamed in Yami's ears as he fell. It snatched at his clothes and hair and made his eyes water. It was hard to breathe as the air was forced into his lungs from their downward fall. Malik formed another ball of light in his hand his violet eyes burning with the light of battle. Yami let go of Malik's waist and shoved the angel back before opening his own wings. The soft white feathers caught the air like a living parachute jerking Yami upwards. Yami gasped in pain as his injured wing sent fiery bolts of pain through his body.

"You don't look so good Yami, maybe you should quit while you're ahead?" Malik shouted from below Yami. Malik had opened his wings as well and was now hovering a few meters below Yami.

"Never," Yami snarled forming a ball of purple fire in his right hand and hurling it at Malik. Malik dodged the attack and forced his wings downwards to gain altitude. Yami shot upwards trying to stay above the blond angel but his wing throbbed again making him jolt. _Damn I'm in no condition to fight right now. _Yami dodged an attack from Malik and glanced back at the hotel where Yugi was held captive. _But I have to save him. _

"Where are you looking Yami?" Malik shouted throwing another attack that hit Yami square in the back. Yami screamed as the golden light burned his skin. The force of the attack made him drop several feet. "Pay attention on the battlefield or this won't be any fun at all!" Malik laughed and Yami glared at him in pure loathing.

"You think this is fun? You think kidnapping Yugi and terrorising him is fun?" Yami yelled forcing himself upwards towards Malik. The closer he was the better chance he had at hitting Malik and the more effective his attacks would be.

"We are doing as we are ordered to by God!" Malik shouted back dodging Yami's attack. "Or have you forgotten who you are? Have you forgotten whose order's you are meant to follow?!" Malik swooped around behind Yami using the fact that Yami was injured to his advantage. Yami barely dodged the attack by folding his wings against his body and letting himself drop. It was a risky thing to do in any condition but it was made even more so by Yami's injured wing. He had to open his wings at the right moment otherwise he risked dislocating a wing.

"Damn," Yami gasped as he snapped open his wings and was jerked upwards for the second time. The city was still warm from the sun so it easy to find a rising thermal and let it lift him higher without much effort on his part. Yami turned just in time to see a fiery golden ball the size of a bowling ball flying towards him. Yami spun around and the attack shot past him into the night. By now he was far above the city and cars had shrunk to the size of toys. The blazing lights of the city made the city look like a ship of light sailing on an ocean of darkness.

"You disobeyed Yami! Seto and I are just following orders like good little soldiers." Malik hovered opposite Yami watching him closely.

"You can't tell me that you are ok with this! Since when did angels kidnap people?" Yami shot back almost desperately. "I just want to be with Yugi, is that such a crime?"

"Yami, you are an angel and Yugi is a human. You are dead and he is very much alive. You could not stay with him even if God was willing to let you go." Malik sighed and shook his head. Yami jerked back as if Malik had struck him. _He's right, _Yami thought closing his eyes. Yugi was a living breathing human and he was a spirit; a mere representation of life. "It's time to go home Yami."

"I am home," Yami threw another ball of purple fire at Malik and their battle resumed.

** -:-**

I had never been so terrified in all my life. Yami had just jumped out of the freaking window! True he could fly but his shoulder and wing had been injured pretty badly in his last fight. How could he put himself through this?

"I don't know what the hell is going on," Joey spoke, "But nobody kidnaps my friends and gets away with it!" Joey launched himself at Seto who caught his fist with ease. I watched open mouthed as Seto causally twisted Joey's arm behind his back and held the struggling blond still. "Hey let me go!"

"I don't want to hurt you Joey." Seto said quietly. My gaze flicked from one to the other torn between my concern for Joey and my concern for Yami. "Please don't fight me."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Joey struggled but Seto just tightened his grip making Joey gasp in pain.

"I cannot answer that question."

"What the hell kinda answer is that?" Joey snapped his brown eyes flashing with anger. I knew Joey didn't like being bested in a fight and being held in place with just one arm must be killing him. I tried to loosen my hands but the ropes were tied tight. My fingers were turning numb.

"I have no interest in you Joey Wheeler, I am here for Yami, so you should stay out of this." I saw a flash of pain go through Joey's eyes after being told that Seto had no interest in him. I wondered what the hell was going on between them. Where did they meet? When did they meet?

"You involved me in this crazy situation when you kidnap Yug'. I protect my friends." Joey twisted his head to glare at Seto. Seto watched Joey for a moment before doing something totally unexpected. He released Joey's arm. I stared in shock as Seto stepped back and Joey scrambled away from the angel his fists raised.

"Yami is here now the human has served his purpose." Seto said although he seemed to be talking to himself more than to us. I blinked as Seto turned and walked to the broken window and looked out into the night.

"You kidnapped Yug' just to get at Yami? Who does that?" Joey challenged. Seto glanced back over his shoulder and I could of sworn I saw regret in his eyes for a second.

"I follow orders," Seto answered simply. With that said Seto rolled his shoulders and his wings exploded from his back with a whoosh. Joey yelped and stumbled back his face white with shock.

"What the…" Joey stared with wide eyes at the pure white wings. They were larger than Yami's I noticed but Seto was taller so I guessed his wings would have to be bigger to support his weight. I glanced at Joey but he was too busy gaping at Seto's wings.

"Are you going to attack Yami?" I yelled as Seto moved to leap out of the window. Seto paused but he didn't turn around.

"What if I am?"

"So it's going to be two against one? That doesn't seem very fair to me, and Yami is injured as well!" I argued but Seto still refused to look at me. "Please let me talk with him."

"What could you hope to achieve?" Seto sneered and I glared at him.

"Why you –" Joey started but I stopped him.

"No Joey," I looked back at Seto, "I don't want Yami to suffer anymore. If being with me means he'll suffer then I'd rather he went with you back to Heaven." It hurt to say those words. It hurt so much. But I wanted Yami to be happy, I didn't want him to keep sacrificing himself for me. If Yami defeated these angels then what happened? Would more angels come for him? Would we spend our lives looking over our shoulders? Maybe parting would be difficult for both of us at first but I had to think of this in the long run.

"You would convince Yami to return to Heaven with us?" Seto did turn around this time. His blue eyes cut into me like lasers. I held his gaze without flinching.

"I am willing to talk it over with him. But I need him alive to do that."

"Yug'…" Joey gave me a look full of concern before turning his gaze back to Seto.

"Will Yami listen to you though?" Seto challenged me and I forced myself to breathe and not get angry. I may not be able to fly or shoot balls of fire and light from my hands, but I could protect Yami in my own way.

"I can't do much worse than you and Malik can I?" I stared at Seto and the angel watched me carefully before smirking.

"No I guess not," Seto turned to look out of the window again. "Very well, you have twenty four hours to convince Yami to return to Heaven with us. After that I will not hold back." Seto spread his wings once again and leapt out of the window. I heard Joey gasp and step forward out of reflex as Seto fell. Seto's wings caught the air and Seto soared upwards and out of sight. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lay back against the wall behind me.

"Yug' what are you doing? You said you would convince Yami to go back to Heaven? What the hell is going on here?" Joey sounded like he was having a panic attack. I didn't blame him really.

"Joey I have to tell you something: Yami, Seto and Malik are angels of God." Joey stared at me as if I had just grown another head. _There really is no easy way to tell someone that, _I mused.

"Yug' angels do not exist." Joey said slowly.

"Then how do you explain all the talk of Heaven, God and the white wings?" I sighed suddenly feeling exhausted. Joey was silent for a moment.

"Ok so they are angels, but why is Yami here and why are Seto and Malik fighting him?"

"That is a very long story." I smiled at Joey, "first of all could you untie me? My fingers are going numb over here."

"Oh sure," Joey walked over to me and tugged at the knots releasing my hands before moving onto my legs. I sighed rubbing my wrists to get the blood circulation going. My whole body was stiff from being in one position for too long.

"That's better," I sighed gratefully.

"Oh man," Joey glanced from the still smoking hole in the wall to the broken window. "The hotel is gonna be pissed."

**-:-**

Yami was tiring fast. His left shoulder and left wing were now both throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He had a headache and he feared he would pass out at any moment. Even if he was an angel falling from this height would not be a good thing. Because of his weakened state his powers were also weakened. Yami had managed to hit Malik when the other angel was knocked off balance but a sudden gust of wind but the attack was less than half as powerful as it should have been.

"Maybe you should just surrender its kind of pitiful watching you try to fight me." Malik sighed not even bothering to dodge Yami's attack as it was far too wide anyway.

"S-shut up," Yami panted out. _Come on Yami you can do this. _Yami groaned as his wing let out a particularly painful throb.

"Sure," Malik drawled smirking at Yami. Yami was barely able to fly anymore and Malik could see blood stains spreading across his shoulder. Malik knew that this fight would soon be over. "It's nothing personal Yami I am just following orders." Malik raised his hands above his head and golden light began to expand and grow between them.

"Why are you willing to do whatever He tells you?" Yami gasped out making Malik pause. "Don't you have a mind of your own? Think for yourself for once!" Malik tilted his head to the side to regard Yami carefully.

"His law is absolute you know that Yami." Malik said softly.

"Aren't there things you want to do that He doesn't let you do? Why should we bow to His every whim? Why can't we express our dissatisfaction without fear of persecution?" Yami yelled his voice rising with every sentence. Malik shook his head.

"Wow that human really has corrupted you. Do you remember what happened to the last angel that disobeyed?" Malik looked closely at Yami and was pleased to see him flinch back.

"That…"

"You and I attacked him much the same way Seto and I are attacking you now. If I remember correctly it was you who disabled him and brought him before God." Malik smirked, "You called him a filthy traitor."

"That was before I understood what he was talking about!" Yami yelled glaring at Malik. "I regret that more than you can imagine." Yami looked away guilt filling his heart. _Did he have someone special on Earth whom he loved? Did he want to protect someone the same way I want to protect Yugi? _

"A little too late for regrets Yami," Malik laughed and the golden ball of light, which had stopped growing during their conversation, began to expand again. Yami backed away the best he could and braced himself for impact. There was no way he could dodge such a large attack. Yami threw up his force field but he doubted it would hold in his weakened condition.

"Stop!" Malik jerked causing his attack to go wide of Yami. Yami felt the energy flash past him. Malik turned to see Seto flying towards them.

"What was that for? I almost had him you idiot!" Malik ranted. Seto ignored the blond angel and turned to Yami. Seto eyed Yami's bleeding shoulder and the way he could barley stay up in the air.

"You don't look so good Yami."

"You aren't a painting yourself Seto." Yami snarled and Seto smirked. Seto flew over to Malik and whispered something to the blond angel. Malik blinked in shock before looking at Yami. Seto moved backwards and waited for Malik to say something. Malik glanced back at Seto looking unconvinced but Seto nodded.

"What's going on?" Yami asked preparing himself to fight them both at once.

"We're leaving," Seto said and turned and flew away without another word.

"Huh?" Yami blinked his eyes round with surprise.

"You got lucky this time Yami." Malik scowled before turning and following Seto. Yami stayed hovering in the air for a few more minutes to make sure that they were really going before flying back down to the hotel. In truth, Yami was very glad that Seto and Malik and decided to withdraw. He knew he couldn't have lasted much longer against them. What he didn't understand was why they let him go. Malik was clearly winning the fight. Did God say something? Something was clearly going on and Yami intended to find out what. He just hoped Yugi was ok.

**-:-**

I walked over to the window and looked out. I noticed for the first time that I was about seven stories up. Looking down at the street from here gave me a sense of vertigo and I had to step back from the ledge. I glanced up but I couldn't see Yami or the others. _Yami, please be ok. _

"Yug' what did you mean when you said you would convince Yami to return to Heaven? I don't know or understand what's going on, but it seemed to me that Yami doesn't want to go." Joey tilted his head to examine me.

"I never said I would convince Yami to go, I just said that I would talk to him about it." I smiled at Joey over my shoulder. Joey blinked then laughed.

"You tricked Seto," Joey chuckled.

"Not really, I just let him assume I planned to convince Yami without correcting that belief." I turned back to the window and gazed out into the night. I couldn't see any of the stars because of the light pollution but I knew they were there. I had lived in this city all my life and I had never seen the stars expect in books or on the internet. The stars made me think of Yami. He was up there somewhere watching over the city but I couldn't see him. I knew he was there but I couldn't reach him.

"That was sneaky Yug' I'm proud of you." Joey chuckled and I smiled.

"I just hope I brought Yami some time, he really can't fight in his condition. Besides," I paused, "I want to know what Yami wants."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked stepping closer to me. I glanced at him before grasping my left arm with my right.

"I don't understand Yami's reasons for disobeying, he's putting himself in such great danger and I don't understand why. I want to understand his reasons; I don't want him to make a decision because of me that could cause trouble for him." I glanced back out of the window searching for Yami.

"You really care about him don't you?" Joey marvelled and I blushed.

"W-well I-I mean…" I stopped talking. Joey smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Yug' I understand I think you two make a cute couple." Joey winked and I wondered if my face would self-combust it was so hot.

"So what's the deal with you and Seto? How come you two know each other?" I asked changing the subject. Joey's face went from happy and teasing to sad and withdrawn within seconds.

"That is also a long story," Joey muttered taking his hand off my shoulder. I frowned in concern but before I could inquire further I heard the sound of wings. I ran to the broken window pane and looked out. Yami was flying towards me looking like hell. His flying was lopsided and he was bleeding again. He looked like he could drop out of the sky at any moment. My heart squeezed painfully as guilt and worry coursed through me.

"Yami," I called opening my arms. Yami saw me and he smiled. It was a tired and strained smile but it still filled me with warmth. I wanted to be the one to always be there for Yami. I wanted to be the one to hold him and comfort him. Protect him from any and all danger that he may face. I didn't know if I could manage that but I was going to try.

*End Chapter*

Reviews are love.

Guest reviews are accepted but are under moderation. I reserve the right to delete any guest review I wish to.


End file.
